


Приятно познакомиться, мистер Старк

by CommanderShally, fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mystery, Not really happy ending, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: Не успел Тони отойти от отравления палладием, как на его голову сваливается самый настоящий и живой Капитан Америка и просит стать его гидом по современности. Что тут могло пойти не так?





	1. I. Дивный новый мир

**Author's Note:**

> ООС. AU к событиям мувиверса. Таймлайн: после «Железный Человек 2» и до настоящего времени. Мистика! При написании текста автор вдохновлялся и использовал некоторые мотивы фильма «Знакомьтесь, Джо Блэк». Сомнительный счастливый конец. Смерть основного персонажа. Они меняются.
> 
> 23.10.2017 Фик был причесан и перевыложен поглавно. Оформитель и автор иллюстраций - Gif Green

# 

Тони внимательно смотрел на лицо Фьюри, пытаясь понять, шутит ли он. Но, похоже, директор был предельно серьезен. Драматическая пауза заметно затянулась, и Тони надо было бы уже что-то ответить: новость, которую сообщил ему Фьюри, оказалась определенно неординарной.

— Давайте еще раз, — заговорил Тони, отодвигая от себя потрепанное досье в бежевой картонной папке. — Вы использовали фонд, созданный моим отцом, потратили кучу времени и средств, чтобы прошерстить Атлантику вдоль и поперек, и вот, наконец, вам улыбнулась удача, и вы нашли, что искали?

Фьюри даже не кивнул, чтобы хоть как-то обозначить свое согласие.

— Вы раскопали Капитана Америку, самого настоящего, мать его, Стива Роджерса, и он мало того, что отлично сохранился, так еще и оказался жив? — Тони все еще считал это бредом. Хотя шанс, что Щ.И.Т. на самом деле нашел легенду Второй Мировой, был немаленький. В какой-то степени Тони даже испытал облегчение: он с пеленок слушал о том, как корабли с именем его отца на борту бороздили просторы Атлантического океана, и год за годом все безрезультатно. А Говард Старк был не из тех людей, что принимали отказы, даже от судьбы…

— Я не понимаю, что тебя так удивляет, — произнес Фьюри. — Я предлагаю всего лишь съездить со мной на базу Щ.И.Т.а и навестить капитана Роджерса.

— Зачем? Может, вы просто пришлете мне фото спящей красавицы, и никуда мотаться не придется? — Тони страсть как не желал признавать, но ему очень не хотелось даже представлять, как выглядит Стив Роджерс в коме — не то что вживую увидеть. Ему казалось, что если он пойдет на этот шаг, то какая-то огромная веха в его жизни закончится, а ощущения от этого почему-то были неприятные.

— Я бы с удовольствием так и поступил бы, но капитан Роджерс настоял на личной встрече, — Фьюри сказал это с такой интонацией, словно долго ждал момента оценить реакцию Тони на эту новость.

— Настоял? — переспросил Тони, очень надеясь, что ему послышалось и вообще весь этот разговор — последствие недосыпа или отравления палладием.

— Капитан Роджерс пришел в себя неделю назад, — продолжил Фьюри. — Устроил нам немного шума, но в целом он настроен весьма дружелюбно. Когда ему сказали, какой сейчас год, первым делом вспомнил о том, что опоздал на свидание.

Тони издал сдавленный смешок, словно не нашел более спокойного способа скрыть собственное волнение.

— Он поинтересовался здоровьем твоего отца и был очень опечален вестью о его гибели, — Фьюри на мгновение замолчал. — А потом, когда я упомянул о тебе, он пожелал познакомиться.

Это был какой-то кошмар. Тони подумал о том, чтобы срочно позвонить Роуди, Пеппер, кому-нибудь, кто мог бы найти ему неотложное дело и повод покинуть страну, желательно навсегда. А потом вздохнул и решил, что ничего страшного в этом нет — он всего лишь перекинется парой слов с девяностолетним суперсолдатом и, возможно, больше никогда его вживую не увидит.

И наконец закроет этот гештальт.

— Могу я слетать домой и прихватить свой большой плакат с капитаном, чтобы он его подписал, или это уже лишнее? — хорошо, тут Тони немного разоткровенничался: он никогда не собирался кому бы то ни было рассказывать, что у него вообще есть коллекционные вещи с изображением Капитана Америки. Хотя, похоже, Фьюри принял его слова за очередную попытку сострить.

— Можешь делать все что угодно, — Фьюри показал пальцем на свой глаз, а затем на Тони. — Все равно я не позволю наговорить лишнего.

— Хорошо, хорошо, я буду паинькой, — Тони ставил на то, что знакомство с Роджерсом произойдет не скоро, ну хотя бы через неделю — ему нужно было переварить новость и вообще как-то свыкнуться с мыслью, что кошмар его детства стал явью.

 

Пеппер еще дулась на Тони из-за истории с палладием, Роуди обкатывал доспехи Воителя, поэтому в Щ.И.Т. с первым и, как Тони надеялся, последним визитом ему пришлось отправляться в компании агента Коулсона.

Тот выглядел весьма воодушевленным: у него было такое выражение лица, что если бы не нежелание Тони разговаривать, то Коулсон, наверное, закидал бы его вопросами. Причем про Роджерса.

Внутри база выглядела… обычно. Тони даже немного расстроился. Может, ожидал увидеть толпы знойных агентесс в обтягивающих комбинезонах. Ну или хотя бы Романофф. А на деле по пути в больничное крыло они встретили лишь нескольких агентов в таких же скучных костюмах, как и на Коулсоне. Тони даже хотел спросить, кто шьет им их, но не успел — они подошли к одной из палат.

Охраны рядом с дверью не было. Стоял лишь Фьюри, уперев руки в бока.

— Вы опоздали, — коротко сообщил он, как будто Тони не знал, что на место ему нужно было явиться еще десять минут назад. Но кто виноват, что с утра на него напала очень многообещающая идея для брони — и она требовала к себе немедленного внимания. Поэтому пришлось делать заметки практически на ходу — в итоге Тони не заметил, как пролетели выделенные на сборы сорок минут.

— Давайте покончим с этим, у меня сегодня еще куча дел, — изображать занятого бизнесмена у Пеппер получалось лучше, но Тони очень надеялся, что выглядит хоть чуть-чуть убедительно. В конце концов, зря он, что ли, так тщательно выбирал галстук сегодня?

— У тебя есть десять минут, — заговорил Фьюри. — Надеюсь на твою сознательность, Старк. Учти, что человек, находящийся за этой дверью, провел семьдесят лет в заморозке, и темп нашего времени для него непривычен.

— Хорошо, мамочка, — Тони едва не хлопнул Фьюри по плечу, но вовремя одумался. — Постараюсь не расстраивать дедулю.

Дверь перед Тони открылась, и он медленно зашел в палату — внутри она выглядела так же обычно, как и база снаружи. Наверное, он бы никогда и не заподозрил, что это не больница.

Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, Тони поднял глаза на человека, сидевшего на кровати, и выпалил на выдохе:

— Капитан.

Капитан Америка оказался именно таким, каким Тони всегда представлял его, и был точной копией самого себя с коллекционных ретро-плакатов. Нельзя было не узнать человека, чье изображение, пусть и в маске, несколько десятилетий висело дома на самом видном месте.

— Приятно познакомиться, мистер Старк, — произнес Роджерс и даже улыбнулся.

— О, что вы, просто Тони, — Тони сделал пару шагов вперед, осматривая палату. Он засунул руки в карманы брюк, чтобы ненароком не начать трогать что-нибудь, чего не следовало бы, или жестикулировать — он обещал Фьюри не вытворять ничего во время визита. В конце концов, он дал слово Пеппер — а вот его нарушать совсем не хотелось.

— Тони, — повторил Роджерс, словно пробовал, как это имя звучит. — Никогда бы не подумал, что Говард женится и заведет ребенка.

— Иногда я сам этому удивляюсь, — Тони сдавленно улыбнулся и едва не добавил: «особенно если учесть, что отцом он был так себе», но решил, что не стоит вывалить подобное в первые минуты знакомства. — Вы хотели видеть меня? Вот он я.

Наверное, это прозвучало как попытка побыстрее закончить визит, потому что Роджерс напрягся и между его бровями залегла складка — почему-то это выражение лица совершенно не сочеталось с тем доброжелательным, с плакатов. Словно в нем сосуществовали два разных человека.

— Я не хотел причинять вам неудобств, — заговорил он. — Но директор Фьюри держит меня тут под тем предлогом, что я еще не готов к полноценному знакомству с современным миром. Поэтому я попросил встречи с кем-то, кто принадлежит этому времени, но так как Говард…

И тут Роджерс замолчал. Тони поймал себя на том, что прикусил нижнюю губу, и, наверное, со стороны это выглядело как острое нежелание разговаривать об отце.

— Хотите выбраться отсюда? — наконец напрямую спросил Тони. Не нужно было зваться гением, чтобы понять, что Роджерсу просто нужно найти «опекуна», который смог бы познакомить его с XX веком, но при этом был на связи со Щ.И.Т.ом.

— Очень, — лицо Роджерса снова смягчилось. — Если сможете посодействовать, я буду очень благодарен.

Тони едва удержался от того, чтобы передразнить его. Боже, во что он ввязывался? Практически добровольно вызывался быть нянькой для Капитана Америки. Откуда в нем взялось это желание, Тони не знал, но что-то вроде интуиции говорило ему, что стоит попробовать.

— Сделаю, что смогу, — произнес Тони и, следуя какому-то странному порыву, протянул Роджерсу ладонь. — Но ничего не обещаю.

— Спасибо, Тони, — Роджерс ответил на рукопожатие, и только теперь Тони поверил, что все происходящее тут не галлюцинация.

Единственное, на что надеялся Тони, когда уходил от Роджерса, — что Фьюри откажет. Запретит, сошлется на какой-нибудь длинный номер пункта устава Щ.И.Т.а., который регламентировал то, где и когда должен находиться пролежавший семьдесят лет в заморозке Капитан Америка. У них точно должен быть такой пункт, а если и нет, Тони бы добился, чтобы сделали.

Просто потому, что любые другие варианты казались еще абсурднее — особенно тот, где Тони становился гидом Стива Роджерса по современному миру.

 

Наверное, все пошло не так еще в тот момент, когда Тони согласился встретиться с Капитаном Америкой. Ему отчего-то казалось, что все должно было закончиться на запрете Фьюри. Тони считал, что в этом есть логика — кто в здравом уме доверит ему шефство над другим живым человеком?

— Думаю, что да, — Фьюри, однако, разрешил, и сейчас Тони подумал, что что-то тут дело нечисто. Ну не бывает так просто: возможно, это с самого начала был план директора, и теперь Тони просто слепо ему следовал, сам того не зная.

— То есть как «да»? Вы вообще понимаете, кому доверяете главный национальный символ? — наверно, стоило ущипнуть себя, чтобы удостовериться, что это не сон. — Я же недавно чуть не убил себя, и вы сами сказали, что я совершенно не подхожу для этой вашей инициативы.

— Да, сказал, — Фьюри как-то хитро улыбнулся. — Но это были не мои слова, а оценка агента Романофф. К тому же, нам все равно пришлось бы назначить кого-нибудь сопровождать капитана Роджерса. Я планировал на эту должность Коулсона, но он будет слегка занят другим делом. Так что меня вполне устраивает вариант, в котором вы составите капитану Роджерсу компанию.

Тони не верил своим ушам. А еще он никак не мог понять, почему согласился на просьбу Роджерса — в другой аналогичной ситуации он бы давно сослался на срочные неотложные дела, сказал бы, что не нанимался быть кому-либо нянькой, а если бы и да, то ни у кого бы на этом свете не хватило бы на это денег.

Возможно, это все палладий. Наверняка Тони был слишком впечатлен тем, что чуть не умер, и теперь с сочувствием отнесся к положению, в котором оказался Роджерс.

Глупости какие.

— И сколько я должен буду развлекать его? — поинтересовался Тони, надеясь, что хоть на этот вопрос ответ его устроит.

— Как только капитан Роджерс более-менее устроится и перестанет впадать в ступор при виде современной техники, я сразу же заберу его на базу, — Фьюри похлопал Тони по плечу. — Поверьте мне, Старк, я сам не особо рад такому раскладу, но он попросил дать ему время, и я подумал, что надо согласиться.

Тони вздохнул и понадеялся лишь на то, что Пеппер спокойно отреагирует на то, что за ним по пятам будет шастать Капитан Америка.

 

Молчание затянулось. Впрочем, не так сильно, как Тони опасался. Первой заговорила Пеппер, внимательно рассматривая Стива Роджерса, стоявшего в гостиной.

— Тони, ты познакомишь нас? — она посмотрела на Тони, и ее взгляд был красноречивее любых слов. Судя по нему, Пеппер была озадачена — не каждый день Тони приводил в дом голубоглазых блондинов.

— Пеппер Поттс — Стив Роджерс, — Тони представил их быстро, показав рукой сначала на Пеппер, затем на Роджерса. Он очень надеялся, что Пеппер не особо разбиралась в истории и не помнила, что знаменитого Капитана Америку зовут так же.

— Очень приятно, мисс Поттс, — произнес Роджерс и улыбнулся. Пеппер не смогла удержаться и не ответить ему тем же. Тони был очень близок к тому, чтобы закатить глаза.

— Ну что вы, можно просто Пеппер, — она протянула руку Роджерсу, и он аккуратно пожал ее. — Впервые встречаю полного тезку Капитана Америки.

Тони подавился воздухом. Пеппер и Роджерс посмотрели на него.

— Все нормально, — Тони прокашлялся. — Ну ты скажешь же, Пеппер. А ведь я даже и не подумал об этом.

Тони знал, что актер из него так себе, но все-таки хотелось верить, что мысль о воскрешении настоящего Капитана Америки покажется Пеппер слишком абсурдной, чтобы подозревать Тони во лжи.

— О боже, — Пеппер посмотрела на экран телефона. — Мне срочно надо бежать. Очень рада была познакомиться, мистер Роджерс.

И Пеппер выпорхнула из гостиной, словно ее тут никогда и не было.

— Я не знал, что ваша девушка тоже тут живет, — произнес Роджерс. — Видимо, стоило выбрать другого гида.

— Мы не встречаемся, она мой… гендиректор, — Тони наконец-то позволил себе сесть на диван — вернее, развалиться на нем. — И очень хороший друг.

— Ну тогда вы счастливый человек, мистер Старк.

— Тони. Не надо вот этих вот «мистер Старков», — Тони жестом предложил Роджерсу присесть — тот сразу сел рядом, но все еще выглядел так, будто команды «вольно» никто не давал. — Я привык, что «мистер Старк» — это мой отец. А я просто Тони. Без обид, Кэп?

— Конечно, — несмотря на спокойный вид, Роджерс выглядел так, будто ему однозначно было некомфортно находиться в особняке. Он, конечно, не вертел головой по сторонам, но все-таки разглядывал интерьер, причем вряд ли тут дело было в новизне.

— Нравится? — спросил Тони. Возможно, не самое подходящее начало беседы, чтобы выпытать у Роджерса, чего же он хочет от общества Тони, но других вариантов пока не предвиделось.

— Я бы с удовольствием нарисовал… все это, — произнес Роджерс и опустил голову, словно сказанное им было слишком личным.

— Художник и солдат, значит? — это была не издевка, Тони действительно посчитал такое сочетание весьма интересным.

— Сейчас я, наверно, уже все навыки подрастерял, — с сожалением в голосе сказал Роджерс.

— Брехня, это же как на велосипеде кататься — один раз научился, уже никогда не забудешь, как оно делается. Напомни мне сводить тебя в галерею современного искусства…

Тони замолчал, возможно, слишком резко. Просто в какой-то момент он подумал, что действительно хочет показать Роджерсу то, каким стал мир за последние десятилетия, и это желание было искренним. И странным.

— Спасибо, — ответил Роджерс.

— Ну так что? — Тони улыбнулся и прищурился, пытаясь понять, с чего стоит начинать знакомство с дивным новым миром.

— Я не знаю, — Роджерс развел руками. Тони встал с дивана, осмотрел его с ног до головы, и ему в голову пришла мысль — возможно, не самая лучшая, но для первого шага идеально.

— Начнем с магазинов одежды.

— А что не так с моей одеждой? — Роджерс посмотрел на себя, а затем на Тони, словно действительно не понимая, что не так с его клетчатой рубашкой.

— Серьезно? Никто сейчас так не одевается.

Тони заметил, как Роджерс еще раз растерянно взглянул на него и сразу же стал более хмурым, словно раз решил адаптироваться, то нужно было делать это на все сто, не давая себе поблажек.

— Ну, наверно, мне стоит прислушаться, — он встал с дивана, и вид у него был такой, будто он прямо сейчас готов не только кардинально имидж сменить, но и устроить революцию в мире моды, если это потребуется.

— Полегче, ковбой, мы только заедем в пару магазинов и всего-то, — Тони последовал на выход. — ДЖАРВИС, подгони машину.

— Будет сделано, сэр, — ДЖАРВИС ответил мгновенно, и наблюдать за тем, как Роджерс вздрогнул от звука его голоса, а затем начал оглядываться по сторонам, надеясь увидеть, кто говорит, было очень забавно.

— Кто это? — наконец спросил Роджерс, когда заметил, с каким весельем Тони смотрел на него.

— Все в свое время, Кэп, — Тони дождался, пока Роджерс выйдет из особняка, и хлопнул дверью.

 

— Знаешь, Тони, это на тебя не похоже, — Роуди сложил руки на груди крест-накрест и покачал головой. — С каких это пор ты у нас стал тратить свое личное время на то, чтобы нянчиться с человеком, которого ты ненавидел почти все детство и юность?

— Не ревнуй, — Тони подтянул пальцем солнцезащитные очки, хотя, наверное, стоило их снять в помещении. — Скажем так, капитан был предельно вежлив, когда попросил оказать ему услугу.

— И в ответ ты повез его по магазинам… — Роуди не договорил. В этот момент из примерочной вышел Роджерс, одетый в темно-синий костюм-тройку. Он развел руками, жестом предлагая Тони оценить его внешний вид.

Тони сделал задумчивое лицо и помотал головой, Роджерс разочарованно вздохнул и отправился обратно в примерочную.

— Только не говори мне, что ты подбиваешь к нему клинья, — шепотом заговорил Роуди, наклонившись к Тони.

— Что? Скажешь тоже, — Тони даже чуть не засмеялся. — Ну он, конечно, как с небес…

Роуди сделал лицо, ясно говорившее: «Ну а я о чем».

— …ну то есть, как с обложки, — Тони затараторил. — Я сказал «с небес»? Считай это фигурой речи, месяц назад парень считался мертвым. Ну что? Слушай, у меня все просто замечательно, я больше не умираю. Могу я насладиться одиночеством, прежде чем снова все пойдет наперекосяк?

— Окей, я сделаю вид, что поверил, — Роуди повернулся в сторону примерочных, откуда вышел Роджерс, на этот раз в другом костюме. Когда Тони забраковал и этот, Роуди продолжил: — Тогда я не понимаю, почему ты так с ним нянчишься. Ну, то есть, я бы спокойно отнесся к ситуации, что ты устраиваешь ему экскурсию по современности, но не верю, что согласился бы поселить его в своем доме.

— Кто тебе сказал? — Тони посмотрел на Роуди поверх очков. О том, что он предложил Роджерсу побыть гостем в особняке, знали только Пеппер, Хэппи и Фьюри — это была информация повышенной секретности.

— Скажем так, я ткнул пальцем в небо.

— Да не может быть.

— Тони, я хорошо тебя знаю, — Роуди показал рукой на примерочную. — И на тебя все это совсем не похоже. Мне уже кажется, что там, где ты добыл этого парня, тебе что-то подмешали в еду или загипнотизировали. Тони Старк, которого знал я, не пускает чужих людей в свою жизнь, не удосужившись как следует их узнать.

— Тони Старк, которого знал ты, производил оружие, и ему было плевать, сколько невинных людей погибло от снарядов с его именем, — Тони не смотрел на Роуди. Да в принципе разговор был почти окончен.

Роджерс вышел из примерочной — внезапно в простых темно-синих джинсах и голубой рубашке. Тони присвистнул.

— Бунт на корабле? — спросил он.

— Я понял, что вы от меня хотите, — ответил Роджерс. — И решил пойти на компромисс.

— Хорошо, — Тони улыбнулся, а затем жестом подозвал к себе одну из продавщиц, которая все это время наблюдала за ними из-за стеллажа в другом конце зала.

— Да, мистер Старк?

— Заверните все, — Тони пожалел, что у него нет с собой видеокамеры, чтобы запечатлеть, как взлетели брови Роджерса. — Кэп, мы подождем снаружи.

Тони и Роуди вышли за пределы магазина.

— Люди меняются, дружище, — Тони похлопал Роуди по плечу.

— Мне кажется, все это слишком, — Роджерс возник рядом с несколькими пакетами в руках.

— Со мной ничего не бывает слишком, Кэп, — Тони улыбнулся и затем, уже обратившись к Роуди, добавил: — Увидимся еще.

— Полковник не составит нам компанию? — спросил Роджерс, когда они подошли к машине и сели в нее.

— О, он только заскочил поздороваться, и теперь ему срочно нужно бежать по своим полковничьим делам, — Тони завел двигатель.

 

Слова Роуди заронили в Тони сомнения. Он действительно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке последние пару недель, что был знаком с Роджерсом. Но если раньше Тони списывал это на внезапно вскрывшиеся детские обиды, которые он пытался залечить, стараясь показать Капитану Америке, что не держит на него зла, то сейчас он действительно подумал, что что-то не так.

— ДЖАРВИС?

— Да, сэр.

— Как ты считаешь, мое поведение за последнее время сильно отличается от нормы? — наверное, это был самый глупый вопрос, какой можно было задать ИИ в такой ситуации, но не к Пеппер же с ним идти. Не хотелось ее волновать подобными вещами.

— Задайте, что необходимо считать нормой в вашем случае, и я произведу необходимые сравнения, — ответил ДЖАРВИС.

Действительно, а что считать нормой? Тони привык, что, сколько себя помнил, старался оказаться вне рамок — бежать впереди марафона времени, опережать, не оглядываться назад. Но сейчас нужно было притормозить и подумать о прошлом.

Если бы он встретил Стива Роджерса хотя бы лет десять назад, то чем закончилась эта встреча? Наверное, ничем. Тони бы отказался с ним разговаривать, а если бы и пришлось, то разговор вышел бы напряженный, потому что вылить весь яд, скопившийся за десятилетия — это одновременно и сложно, и просто.

Только Тони не понимал, почему сейчас этого не сделал. Дело было в возрасте? Он уже дорос до той точки невозврата, когда хватает самообладания не оглядываться назад? Или просто дело в самом Роджерсе, который, несмотря на портретное сходство с самим собой, был совершенно не похож на тот рафинированный образ, которым щедро кормил Тони отец.

Этот Капитан Америка был совсем другим на вкус. Даже в мыслях эта фраза прозвучала не очень. Тони ухмыльнулся.

— Сэр? — ДЖАРВИС, видимо, обеспокоился долгим молчанием Тони.

— ДЖАРВИС, отмени на завтра все мои встречи. Если Пеппер будет спрашивать, скажи, что у меня срочный и важный проект, который я никак не могу отложить.

— Что-то еще?

— Как обстоят дела в музее истории XX века в Нью-Йорке?

 

Глупо было надеяться, что сегодня все прошло бы так же идеально, как и вчера. Галерея современного искусства, которую они посетили накануне, очень понравилась Роджерсу, даже несмотря на то, что он не особо проникся тем, как изменилась живопись за последние семьдесят лет.

Сегодня с утра Тони уже выслушал длинную и явно не очень радостную речь Пеппер о том, что «Старк Индастриз» не может полноценно функционировать, если Тони не приезжает на совещания. Конечно же, их важность была значительно преувеличена, чтобы воззвать к совести Тони, но он и так знал, что Пеппер злится, ведь он выставил ее не в лучшем свете — она пообещала присутствие Тони, а он не появился.

И вот сейчас Тони, запыхавшись, влетел на базу Щ.И.Т.а — это было последнее место, куда бы он вернулся, но ситуация явно вышла из-под контроля.

— Где он? — спросил Тони у первого же агента, оказавшегося рядом, словно тот мог ему ответить. Однако агент не стал интересоваться, о ком речь, а просто показал рукой направо.

Тони быстрым шагом направился в указанную сторону, надеясь, что не все еще испорчено. Хотя почему он вообще об этом думал?

Роджерс обнаружился посреди просторного холла — стоял прямо перед большой, очень торжественной плитой, на которой было написано «Стена Доблести». И куча имен агентов Щ.И.Т.а и С.Н.Р. — наверное, где-то среди них был и Говард Старк, но Тони старался не приглядываться, когда подошел поближе.

— Я подвел его, — заговорил Роджерс, глядя куда-то в одну точку на плите. — Сам обманул смерть, а друга спасти не смог.

— Эй, Кэп, никого ты не обманывал, — Тони сделал еще один шаг, и теперь ему стало видно, куда смотрел Роджерс — «Джеймс Барнс» — это имя было ему знакомо, хоть и не настолько, чтобы сказать что-то приободряющее. В официальных отчетах Щ.И.Т.а скупились на сантименты.

— А как еще можно это назвать? — Роджерс повернулся и посмотрел на Тони. Лицо у него было расстроенное, и он впервые действительно выглядел, как парень, который пропустил семьдесят лет жизни и оказался совсем один в будущем. Теперь Тони понимал, почему он попросил увидеться с сыном гениального Говарда Старка — все-таки Тони был похож на своего отца.

 — Повезло? — заговорил Тони. — Просто повезло. Что в этом такого? Не нужно себя накручивать, кажется, у мозгоправов это называется «синдромом выжившего» — если нужно, можем найти доктора.

Роджерс ничего не ответил, поджал губы и опустил взгляд на грудь Тони, где даже сквозь два слоя одежды проглядывались очертания и легкое голубоватое свечение реактора.

— Да, именно, — Тони взглянул вниз, а затем посмотрел Роджерсу прямо в глаза. — Если так легче, то будем считать, что и я тоже обманул смерть, причем неоднократно.

Роджерс смотрел так, будто ждал продолжения рассказа.

— Слушай, Кэп, — Тони огляделся, ему все казалось, что они привлекают слишком много ненужного внимания, и он был уверен, что в этом здании даже у урны с мусором были глаза и уши. — Не заставляй меня говорить об этом, очень прошу.

Наверное, это прозвучало неубедительно, но Роджерс сразу же отвернулся, словно ему было неловко, что он заставил Тони вспоминать о таких личных вещах.

— Виноват, — коротко бросил он. — Спасибо за все, мистер Старк, думаю, я уже освоился, и вам больше не придется тратить на меня время.

Тони не успел ничего возразить. Роджерс отсалютовал ему и пошел прочь, куда-то вверх по лестнице точно туда, куда Тони не мог попасть, даже если бы захотел.

— Да какого хрена, — выругался он и, кинув последний недовольный взгляд на плиту, отправился восвояси.

 

— Помнится мне, это была разовая услуга? Я уже говорил, что как консультант я вам не по карману, — Тони делал вид, что ему скучно. И он не мог поверить, что Пеппер подстроила ему встречу с Фьюри, хотя казалось, что она должна быть совсем далека от всех этих дел со Щ.И.Т.ом.

— Это неординарная ситуация, Старк, — Фьюри выглядел обычно. Разве что его суровый шпионский вид несколько не соответствовал дорогому ресторану, где они в данный момент находились.

— А другого и быть не могло, вряд ли бы пришли ко мне, например, чтобы снять кота с дерева, — Тони схватился за бокал с вином и осушил его. — У вас для этих целей есть Капитан Америка.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что капитан Роджерс в данный момент не допущен до активных боевых действий, — ответил Фьюри.

— А что, наклевывается заварушка? — Тони подумал, что это могло быть интересно. Ему хотелось как-то разнообразить свой распорядок дня. Не то чтобы он жаловался на скуку — найти себе занятие по душе он всегда умел и давно научился ценить уединение, как самое благодатное условие для творчества. Но какой смысл быть Железным Человеком, если не об кого почесать эти самые железные кулаки?

— Тебе понравится, — с этими словами Фьюри протянул Тони бумажную папку. Тони развернул ее и начал изучать.

— Очень смешно, — он внимательно посмотрел на Фьюри, словно ожидая, что тот на самом деле его разыгрывает. — С каких это пор скандинавская мифология стала реальностью?

— С той самой, как на Землю упал молот из неизвестного науке металла, и сдвинуть его с места можно разве что вместе с планетой.

— И что вы от меня хотите? Чтобы я приделал к нему репульсоры и поднял в воздух?

— Старк, мы тебя туда приглашаем в качестве консультанта. Нужно твое экспертное мнение.

— И почему мне кажется, что вы мне что-то не договариваете?

— Может, потому что так оно и есть?

Тони ухмыльнулся. Окей, Фьюри разжег его любопытство — да только просто оказаться рядом с молотом уже было весьма интересно. А если он еще окажется хоть наполовину так необычен, как написано в отчете, то это будет практически Рождество.

Отправляться пришлось через пару дней, причем Фьюри настоял, что за Тони прилетит квинджет — хотя своим ходом было бы гораздо быстрее. Ну раз уж вся эта заварушка была под руководством Щ.И.Т.а, возможно, привлекать внимание, мелькая ало-золотыми доспехами, действительно была плохая идея.

Вылет должен был состояться с базы Щ.И.Т.а, и Тони пришлось притащиться туда в несусветную по его меркам рань — в полдень.

— Как настроение, мистер Старк? — агент Коулсон возник рядом, словно из ниоткуда. Выглядел он так же, как и всегда, чем знатно удивил Тони, который считал, что хотя бы для поездки в пустыню Коулсон сменит свой костюм на что-то более подходящее. Однако, видимо, дресс-код агентов на все случаи жизни был одинаков.

— Полуденное, — Тони прятался от яркого света за солнцезащитными очками, хоть и стоял в тени, — но даже ослепительно голубое небо, выглядывающее из-за ворот ангара, било по зрению так сильно, что приходилось морщиться.

— Это было максимально позднее время, какое мы могли позволить для вылета, — оправдался Коулсон. Тони подумал о том, где Фьюри: очень хотел высказать ему все, что думал о нем, особенно после пары часов сна.

— Старки — ночные животные, — Роджерс произнес это за спиной Тони, да так, что тот вздрогнул от неожиданности. — Говард предпочитал вообще не ложиться, чтобы на рассвете участвовать в операциях С.Н.Р.

Тони поежился. Роджерс выглядел так же, как и в тот день, когда они расстались возле «Стены Доблести» — разве что сменил свои клетчатые рубашки на форму полевого агента. Тони даже удивился, что в Щ.И.Т.е носят что-то кроме костюмов.

— Капитан, — поприветствовал его Тони и отвернулся.

— Мистер Старк, — Роджерс встал рядом, и теперь получалось, что они оба ждали, когда квинджет приготовят к отлету. Коулсон куда-то испарился, и Тони заметил его исчезновение только спустя пару минут.

— Меня попросили поучаствовать как консультанта, а у вас какая задача в этой миссии? — не выдержал Тони. Он чувствовал себя неуютно в компании Роджерса и не мог найти этому рационального объяснения — словно палладий снова отравлял его кровь.

Быть этого не могло. После той истории Тони серьезно занялся тем, чтобы минимизировать последствия отравления, и у него получалось. Он обещал Пеппер, что справится. Последний раз он проверял кровь в прошлом месяце, и все было просто замечательно, а новое ядро реактора было абсолютно безвредно.

— Директор Фьюри решил, что раз у меня есть опыт взаимодействия с инопланетными технологиями, я могу быть полезен, — ответил Роджерс. Перед глазами Тони вспыхнула та самая картинка с голубым кубом, который затонул вместе с Валькирией. Тони многое бы отдал, чтобы поиграть и с этой игрушкой.

На какое-то время воцарилось молчание. Ощущение надвигающейся катастрофы душило Тони все сильнее, и он не знал, как с ним справиться.

— С вами все в порядке? — поинтересовался Роджерс. — Выглядите напуганным.

— Все нормально, — солгал Тони.

Больше ему придумывать отговорки не пришлось — Коулсон помахал им, стоя возле квинджета, и они направились в его сторону.

 

— Ну вы сами сказали, что молот внеземного происхождения, и я с вами полностью согласен, — Тони набил рот картошкой и показал пальцем на кучу листов бумаги с графиками и результатами тестов.

Два ученых, кажется, физика, сидели рядом, один из них попивал колу из жестяной банки, а второй внимательно слушал, что говорил Тони, и кивал.

— Только на этом все и заканчивается, — Тони вытер руки бумажной салфеткой и покосился на Роджерса и Коулсона, которые сидели за соседним столиком в этом импровизированном месте для ланча посреди полевого лагеря Щ.И.Т.а, расположившегося вокруг молота. — Я не могу больше никак вам помочь, так и скажите Фьюри, или кто там у вас главный умник. Сдвинуть его я не в состоянии, подозреваю, что даже с броней не смог бы.

Физики ничего Тони не ответили, хотя это было даже и к лучшему. За те полдня, что он тут провел, сразу стало ясно, что среди ученых, набранных Щ.И.Т.ом невесть откуда, нет никого, кто мог бы поддержать беседу так, чтобы Тони не потянуло в сон.

Ощущение тревоги и надвигающегося конца немного отпустило — оказывается, надо было просто поработать. Размять мозги, станцевать вокруг инопланетного молота, напрячь извилины и сделать по меньшей мере невозможное. С последним, к сожалению, не получилось, и теперь Тони очень сильно хотел сбежать отсюда домой, поближе к своим игрушкам, мастерской и Дубине, который, в отличие от физиков, не задавал глупых вопросов.

— Эй, Коулсон, когда ваши парни смогут отправить меня домой? — Тони решил, что нет смысла тянуть время, и стоит спросить об этом прямо сейчас. Возможно, ему придется провести тут гораздо больше времени, чем планировалось.

— Квинджет прилетит только завтра, — ответил Коулсон, а Тони закрыл лицо руками — его опасения подтвердились. — Тут неподалеку есть город, вы с капитаном Роджерсом можете переночевать в местной гостинице.

Тони посмотрел сначала на Коулсона, а затем на Роджерса — ну хорошо, хотя бы будет нескучно. Роджерс хоть и не разбирался в физике инопланетных металлов и пользы в исследовании молота от него было столько же, сколько от остальных ученых, но он хотя бы мог поддержать беседу. Перед кем еще можно блеснуть своими познаниями обо всем на свете, как не перед человеком, пропустившим семь десятилетий истории.

— Отлично, — Тони поднялся из-за стола. — Здорово. Уикенды на природе полный отстой — так и передавайте Фьюри.

— Транспорт будет ждать вас через десять минут на границе лагеря, — у Коулсона был какой-то невероятный талант выделять из речи Тони только самое важное, опуская все остальное. Прямо как у Пеппер.

До городка они ехали в тишине. Разговаривать желания не было, да и о чем? Можно было, конечно, спросить Роджерса про то, как он освоился, но зачем? Он вообще всю дорогу смотрел в окно, изучая пейзаж за стеклом, словно никогда не видел пустыню.

Тони, наоборот, повидал ее слишком много, на одну жизнь точно хватило бы, и оттого пытался придумать, о чем поговорить с Роджерсом, чтобы отвлечься от бесконечной до самого горизонта выжженной желтизны.

Номер в гостинице был… сносный. Ну, то есть, Тони так устал и так хотел спать, что ему, откровенно говоря, было без разницы, где и в какой позе. Поэтому, наскоро приняв душ, он просто рухнул на кровать и почти мгновенно провалился в сон. 

 

Снилась ему вязкая песчаная бездна, из которой он пытался выпутаться, сбрасывая с себя первую броню, словно избавляясь от кокона — ему только крыльев не хватало, чтобы явить миру свое новое я.

Но песок цеплялся за руки и ноги, тянул его обратно в темноту каменистой пещеры к мешкам, на которых умер Йинсен, и лишь голубоватый свет реактора не давал надышаться этой тьмой вдоволь, чтобы умереть от передозировки.

Проснулся Тони от стука в дверь. Он попытался проморгаться, понять, который час, но решил, что это не имеет смысла: за окном было темно, а это означало, что ничего он не пропустил.

Тем не менее, пришлось сползти с кровати, завернувшись в простынь, и, даже не спросив, кто решил нарушить его сон, открыть дверь.

Это был Роджерс. Посреди абсолютной черноты забрызганного звездами пустынного неба он выглядел угрюмо, словно пришел сюда воевать.

— Кэп, что-то случилось? — спросил Тони, зевая.

— Ничего, — ответил Роджерс, и Тони почему-то не узнал его голоса. Словно говорил кто-то другой, с другим тембром и интонациями, и у Тони мурашки пробежались по спине… Он списал все это на ночь, игру воображения и усталость, но никак не мог себе признаться, что ему было знакомо то, как звучал голос Роджерса. Словно Тони когда-то давно слышал что-то похожее, и от этого снова казалось, что палладий кипит в крови, разъедая легкие.

Тони поймал себя на мысли, что схватился за дверь и очень тяжело дышал, словно в прохладном ночном воздухе ему не хватало кислорода. Привычная тяжесть реактора снова казалась инородной, Тони хотелось выцарапать его из груди, будто он не давал ему вдохнуть.

— Дыши, Тони, — произнес Роджерс.

И стало легче. Тони закрыл глаза, слушая собственное дыхание, пытаясь понять, что будет, если он отпустит дверь.

— Я всего лишь пришел поговорить, — продолжил Роджерс, и тон снова зазвучал иначе. — Дай мне услышать.

Тони перестал понимать, что делает. Он просто прошел внутрь комнаты и сел на кровать, ожидая, когда Роджерс закроет дверь и устроится на одном из стульев. Все было так, словно происходило во сне и не с ним.

— Что ты хочешь? — наконец спросил Тони, кое-как выдавив из себя вопрос. Язык не слушался, лишившись былой легкости.

— Ты знаешь, — ответил Роджерс, и Тони испугался. Не улыбки на его лице и не самой формулировки — во взгляде Роджерса Тони увидел бесконечно синее небо над афганской пустыней и ледяное свечение палладиумного реактора, ежесекундно несущее смерть.

— Ты… — он не мог решиться произнести вслух то, что было на уме. Тони не мог понять, реально ли все происходящее, и оттого сомневался во всем.

— Да.

Тони закрыл глаза. Кровь стучала в висках, а к горлу подступал плотный ком не то слез, не то крика.

— Ты столько раз обманывал меня, неужели до сих пор делаешь вид, что мы не знакомы?

Тони посмотрел на Роджерса. Вернее, на пустой стул — в комнате стояла тишина, лишь мерно гудел небольшой старенький кондиционер. Входная дверь была закрыта изнутри, а сам Тони почему-то сидел на краю кровати, завернутый в простыню.

— Вот только лунатизма мне еще не хватало, — произнес он, прежде чем дотянуться до телефона и посмотреть, сколько времени. За окном уже розовел рассвет, а это означало, что еще пару часов Тони мог бы поспать.

Только вот сон не шел.

Он думал об этом странном видении — почему оно приняло такой вид, почему именно Роджерс. Какую еще игру затеяло с Тони его подсознание?

Тони решил, что раз не может уснуть, значит, надо поработать. Он собрался и, выйдя из гостиницы, обнаружил, что джип Щ.И.Т.а ожидает его.

— Ничего, если мы не будем ждать капитана, а вы просто быстро отвезете меня на место и вернетесь сюда? — спросил Тони у водителя.

— В этом нет необходимости, мистер Старк, — ответил тот. — Капитан Роджерс уже на объекте. Я отвез его туда пару часов назад.

 

Тони выскочил из джипа еще до того, как тот остановился, и побежал к куполу, под которым находился молот. К сожалению, так рано все двери были запечатаны, и прорваться внутрь было невозможно.

Он обошел купол по периметру и оказался напротив окошка — через него отлично было видно молот и маленькую горку земли, на которой он возвышался. Тони решил, что, наверное, уже начал сходить с ума, раз подумал, что найдет Роджерса здесь. Ведь тот мог быть где угодно, почему именно тут?

Тони почти собрался бросить идею зайти туда, как увидел Роджерса. Тот стоял возле молота, повернувшись к Тони боком, и внимательно смотрел на рукоять, которая находилась как раз под таким углом, что — вот, немного наклонись — и она идеально ляжет в руку.

Роджерс именно это и сделал. Он схватился за молот и потянул его вверх, и в какой-то момент Тони показалось, что земля осыпается и он видит просвет между песком и серой поверхностью металла, что ему удалось…

— Мистер Старк, — Коулсон оказался рядом совершенно внезапно, в своей излюбленной шпионской манере, конечно же, напугав Тони. Он вздрогнул и посмотрел на Коулсона.

— Вы это видели? — Тони показал пальцем на окошко и снова взглянул внутрь купола, но там уже никого не было, а молот все так же стоял на земле в гордом одиночестве.

— О чем вы? — Коулсон взглянул через оргстекло.

— Забудьте, показалось, — Тони подумал, что, наверное, это последствия его ночного кошмара.

— Это очень хорошо, что вы уже здесь, — Коулсон посмотрел куда-то в сторону. — С юга сюда идет буря, так что ваш вылет переносится на более раннее время. Я сообщу, когда квинджет будет готов.

Тони хотел поблагодарить его, но промолчал. Он наблюдал за тем, как Коулсон удаляется, а затем снова уставился на молот, пытаясь воспроизвести в памяти момент, когда тот оторвался от земли.

Что-то было не так — возможно, с самим Тони, или с мирозданием, или с обоими сразу. Если бы тут была Пеппер, она отправила бы его к врачу, заставила бы поклясться, что Тони не участвовал в подозрительных экспериментах, которые могли ему навредить.

Но ее тут не было, и Тони казалось, что он сходит с ума.

Роджерс прошел от одной стороны лагеря в другую — Тони видел его отчетливо, щурился, словно проверял зрение. Многое отдал бы за шлем Железного Человека, чтобы взглянуть на Роджерса через фильтры и сенсоры маски.

Квинджет прибыл через час. Во время полета Тони уснул и проспал до самого возвращения в Нью-Йорк — и как только ступил на твердую землю, почувствовал себя так хорошо, что все ночные кошмары и утренние галлюцинации отошли на задний план.

Когда Тони проснулся, Роджерса в квинджете уже не было — поэтому не пришлось устраивать неловкие прощания. Тони сразу отправился в аэропорт, откуда улетел в Малибу.

— Как ваша поездка, сэр? — спросил ДЖАРВИС, когда Тони перешагнул порог.

— Ужасно, — Тони прошел в гостиную и упал на диван. — Пыльно, жарко и вокруг толпа идиотов.

— Очень жаль это слышать.

— ДЖАРВИС, в архиве остались записи визита капитана Роджерса? — Тони приободрился и, решив, что отдых с дороги может подождать, отправился в мастерскую.

— Да, конечно.

Подвал встречал Тони непривычной тишиной, которая сразу же сменилась жужжанием Дубины и звуками запуска голографических проекторов.

— Вас интересует какой-то определенный период?

— Нет, — Тони уселся на стул и внимательно посмотрел на несколько зависших в воздухе квадратов, обозначающих архивы записей за определенные дни. — Ты же фиксируешь весь спектр?

— Так точно, на случай обнаружения тепловых аномалий, радиации или посторонних электромагнитных устройств, — ответил ДЖАРВИС, и Тони ухмыльнулся. Не то чтобы он за все время существования мастерской регистрировал шпионскую технику, или случались утечки опасного излучения. Просто сейчас он фактически хватался за соломинку, которая была основана на ночном кошмаре. Любой другой человек сказал бы, что это абсурд и Тони нужно просто отстать от Роджерса и даже не пытаться устраивать эксперименты над ним, но нутро требовало обратного. Интуиция говорила, что в мире, где с неба падают инопланетные молоты, может быть все что угодно. Поэтому требовалось проверить любые версии, пусть и самые невероятные.

— Пройдись по всем записям с капитаном Роджерсом, аномалии по всему спектру, на всех частотах. Если считаешь, что один раз из пяти он нахмурил брови не так, как обычно — я хочу знать об этом.

— Сэр, хочу предостеречь вас о том, что преследование — не самый лучший способ выразить свой интерес.

— А кто сказал, что я собираюсь следить за ним? — иногда Тони жалел, что ДЖАРВИС такой умный.

— Самая обыкновенная экстраполяция.

Тони вздохнул. Вот что делать, если даже электронный дворецкий уже считает, что не стоит так пристально наблюдать за Роджерсом, хотя Тони только-только подумал об этом?

— Не переживай, мамочка, до судебного запрета не дойдет, — ответил Тони и принялся изучать результаты, которые выводил для него Джарвис. 


	2. II. Десять минут молчания

Асгардский бог в рогатом шлеме получил из репульсора прямо в грудь и сразу же успокоился. Не особо сопротивлялся, когда его посадили в квинджет, и все время внимательно рассматривал то Тони, то Роджерса.

В чем была причина такого интереса, Тони даже думать не желал. Сам он, словно следуя примеру Локи, бросил на Роджерса изучающий взгляд — он не помнил, чтобы раньше с момента своего пробуждения тот надевал форму Капитана Америки.

Выглядел он в ней отлично, видно, что здесь дизайнеры Щ.И.Т.а постарались на славу и отошли от привычного стиля «работника похоронного бюро». Тони сразу прикинул, как можно было бы улучшить его экипировку.

Разговор не клеился, потому что Тони начал не с того и вообще хотел завести беседу иначе, но сейчас был тот самый случай, когда он сначала сказал, а потом решил подумать. Со стороны, наверное, это выглядело не лучшим образом, но Тони отвык от ощущения тяжести, которое следовало за хмурым взглядом Роджерса, и теперь его несло.

— Что, боишься грозы? — спросил Роджерс у Локи, когда тот явно съежился от прозвучавшего за бортом грома.

— Нет, я боюсь того, что последует за ней, — судя по всему, Локи хотел что-то еще сказать, но в этот момент на крышу квинджета кто-то приземлился, и события снова понеслись так быстро, что обдумывать слова стало некогда.

 

Бесконечная тьма космоса так быстро съела все вокруг, что единственным ориентиром осталась ракета, белоснежная, как волшебная пилюля от инопланетного вторжения. Следом за окружением погасло все и внутри шлема — голос ДЖАРВИСа съежился, замолк, и ничего не осталось, как закрыть глаза и чувствовать, как даже сквозь веки просвечивает зарево ядерного взрыва, разносящее в разные стороны части кораблей читаури.

Вот и все.

Это конец.

Он столько раз обманывал смерть, что она уже должна была сбиться со счета. Ну или пальцев одной руки ей точно не хватило бы.

Вдох застрял где-то в грудной клетке, словно у диафрагмы не было больше сил, а выдох… просился наружу, но комок ужаса, застрявший в горле, не давал ему выйти.

Умирать всегда страшно, даже в сотый раз.

А потом словно чья-то алая ладонь надавила на диафрагму, сжала ребра, и воздуху ничего не осталось, как вытолкнуть смерть. Зажечь огонь, свернуть космос в две черные дыры и запульсировать в глазных яблоках, реагируя на свет, заставить веки подняться, вынудить Тони испуганно оглядеться и посмотреть вокруг.

— Мы победили.

Но Тони не слышал этих слов. Его язык был сам по себе, а в мозгу медленно сформировалась мысль: «Я все еще жив», и вопрос, всплывающий следом: «Как такое возможно?»

 

У Пеппер была солнечная улыбка, теплая и успокаивающая. Особенно когда она умудрялась разговаривать со всеми этими строителями, дизайнерами и прочими людьми, причастными к переоборудованию Башни. Тони бы так не смог. В последнее время ему было комфортнее в мастерской, подальше от вспышек фотокамер и бесконечных вопросов о дыре в небе.

Он наведывался в Башню пару раз в месяц, просто для того, чтобы пощекотать себе нервы, глядя ввысь. Стоя на вертолетной площадке и замирая, словно снова слыша, как жужжит разогретый Тессеракт, и столп света, чистая энергия, облеченная в форму копья, бьет по такому же голубому небу и показывает то, что, возможно, никто в тот день видеть не хотел.

Эта картинка стояла перед глазами, вплавилась в сетчатку, застыла поверх век, и не было таких цветных стекол в солнцезащитных очках, чтобы стереть ее.

Его присутствие в Башне длилось часы, порой и вообще минуты — поставил подпись, убедился, что все идет по плану, хотя кажется, что ничего не может следовать какому-либо распорядку, когда даже твердь небесная уже не считается абсолютом.

Тони сидел в мастерской после одного из таких визитов, смотрел на те самые доспехи, в которых он нырнул в неизвестность, и много думал. Краска кое-где осыпалась от деликатных объятий Халка, пластины помялись и око реактора казалось уже не таким ярким после того, как побывало в брюхе инопланетного «Моби Дика».

Тони все не мог решиться подключить броню, считать с нее телеметрию того дня, словно если бы он сделал это, то снова пережил бы все заново. До последней минуты, до первой минуты…

— Давай-ка посмотрим, что у нас тут, — сказал Тони, прежде чем протянуть букет проводов к доспехам. — Мне нужны все данные, что остались в памяти, если, конечно, ты не собрал их раньше.

— Не было возможности, — ответил ДЖАРВИС. — После длительного отключения был протокол безопасности, система действовала автономно во избежание взлома или заражения.

— Да-да, безопасный режим, мне-то не рассказывай, — Тони подсоединил последний провод, и глазницы шлема засветились синим. — Выводи все логи по порядку, хочу посмотреть, что мы имеем.

На всех голографических экранах вокруг Тони посыпалась информация — видео, аудио, данные со всех систем брони вплоть до температуры воздуха за ее пределами. Оценка повреждений и приблизительный расчет ущерба и количества погибших при детонации ядерной боеголовки, необходимое ускорение по вертикали и горизонтали, чтобы вывести ракету на нужную траекторию и запустить прямо в портал, гудки при попытке дозвониться до Пеппер, предупреждение об отключении от сети...

И десять минут молчания до включения уже после падения сквозь портал обратно на Землю.

— ДЖАРВИС, — Тони смотрел на десятки красных окошек предупреждений — от остановки сердца и дыхания до безуспешной попытки зарегистрировать какую-либо активность мозга. — Это то, о чем я думаю?

— Чтение мыслей еще не входит в перечень моих возможностей, но если вы о том, что при битве за Нью-Йорк на момент включения брони Железного Человека вы были мертвы, то все верно.

Как хорошо, что Тони сидел в этот момент и под рукой оказался один из тех мерзких овощных коктейлей, которые он пил не потому, что надо было, а потому что ему просто нравился их мерзкий вкус — напоминал о том варианте развития событий, при котором Тони не то что до сегодня, до встречи с Капитаном Америкой не дожил бы.

— И сколько я был мертв? — в груди снова появилась знакомая тяжесть. Словно старая подруга, она обняла его со всех сторон, сдавила грудную клетку — ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть — и начала шептать о разных, так хорошо спрятанных памятью моментах. О колючем ощущении предательства, когда снаряд с именем отца бил в самое сердце, а волшебник оказался обыкновенным злодеем. О металлическом привкусе палладия на языке, в любой пище, которую бы Тони ни взял в рот, кроме той пережаренной яичницы для Пеппер, потому что только почерневший бекон на вкус хоть чем-то напоминал себя, а не кусок железа.

— Достоверно сказать нельзя, неизвестно, когда произошла остановка сердца, — ДЖАРВИС выводил на экран временные отметки одну за другой. И что-то в них совершенно не сходилось. По внутренним часам брони Тони провел по ту сторону портала гораздо больше времени, чем твердили часы, синхронизированные с мировой паутиной.

— Еще не хватало, чтобы законы физики работали там не так, как на Земле, — Тони закрыл лицо руками. Потому что получалось, что все было именно так, как он думал — переход через портал «сожрал» у него несколько минут времени туда и столько же обратно. И это был ключевой момент, потому что где-то там, при возвращении на Землю, Тони успел умереть.

По-настоящему. Зашел за грань так далеко, как никогда до этого. Теперь оставалось понять, почему он до сих пор жив и какая неведомая сила вернула его с того света.

— Внешние воздействия? Ну не мог же я воскреснуть от крика Халка, — Тони продолжал листать телеметрию, пытаясь выяснить причину.

— Тони, звонили из МТИ, спрашивали, как можно попросить тебя выделить время на участие в какой-то не то консультации, не то лекции, — Пеппер оказалась в мастерской так внезапно, что Тони едва успел свернуть все экраны до того, как она подняла голову над бумагами.

— Скажи, что я занят, — Пеппер вопросительно подняла бровь. — Пусть перезвонят в две тысячи двадцатом, может быть, тогда у меня будет настроение получше.

— Хорошо, — она подошла совсем близко и подала папку с кучей бумаг. — Подпиши. Тут и тут.

— Почему мы до сих пор возимся с этим рудиментом документооборота? — Тони оставил несколько лихих росчерков везде, где указала Пеппер.

— Потому что любой компьютер можно взломать. Ты сам об этом говорил.

— Нонсенс, как можно взломать меня? — Тони вернул бумаги Пеппер.

— Ты мне скажи.

На мгновение они оба замолчали.

— Еще звонил капитан Роджерс, — Тони хотел было открыть рот и сказать ей, что не стоит его так называть. — Весь мир знает, кто он такой, Тони, хватит делать вид, что не понимаешь, о чем речь.

— И что он хотел?

— Откуда я знаю, он мне не сказал, — Пеппер улыбнулась. — Возможно, хотел обсудить с тобой какие-то важные мстительные дела, но о Мстителях и твоем участии там я тоже ничего не знаю.

И она погладила Тони по плечу и вышла из мастерской. Тони какое-то время смотрел ей вслед, думая, правильно ли, что Пеппер публично придерживается такой позиции и далека от всех дел Тони, касающихся Железного Человека?

— Сэр, если позволите, я нашел кое-какое совпадение, — подал голос ДЖАРВИС и вывел на экран несколько кривых узконаправленного электромагнитного излучения. Очень редкого и очень узконаправленного.

— Что это, ДЖАРВИС? — Тони вглядывался в показанное, и у него уже была версия — он точно видел эти зависимости раньше.

— Я прошерстил архивы на предмет совпадения телеметрии брони с уже имеющимся у нас каталогом данных и получил сходимость в девяносто один процент со сканами излучения во время пребывания капитана Роджерса в особняке.

Тони едва не охнул — мысль, созревающая в голове, ему не нравилась, но лучшего варианта пока что не было.

— Он меня коснулся, — произнес Тони. — Капитан Америка дотронулся до брони и я ожил.

— Получается, что так, — подтвердил ДЖАРВИС.

Сейчас Тони снова схватился за собственные ребра, и ему казалось, что там жжется след от ладони — все-таки иногда его воображение слишком заигрывало с ним.

— Мне соединить с капитаном? — спросил ДЖАРВИС.

— Да. Нет, постой. Мне надо подумать, — Тони сполз со стула и, пройдя к дивану, рухнул на него и посмотрел на потолок мастерской.

Вопрос, который он хотел задать Роджерсу, крутился на языке, но никак не хотел принимать форму. Все еще цеплялся за отговорки, за рациональное, за пустившую трещину картину мироздания, и многие вещи вставали на свои места, а другие, наоборот, терялись и создавали хаос.

— Кто же ты такой? — произнес Тони и понял, что ему действительно надо поговорить с Роджерсом. Лично и как можно быстрее, пока липкий первобытный страх не сковал его, заставив усомниться в собственной вменяемости.

В Башне едва ощутимо еще пахло недавним ремонтом, хотя скорее всего Тони мерещилось. Совсем недавно тут были разруха, осколки стекла и вмятина в полу на месте, где Халк повалял Локи.

Теперь же ничто во внутреннем убранстве Башни не намекало на то, что совсем недавно вокруг этой точки разверзся ад. Лучшего места, чтобы наконец-то поговорить с Роджерсом, нельзя было и придумать.

— Так что такое срочное ты хотел со мной обсудить? — Роджерс был серьезен как никогда. А еще он снова вернулся к своим клетчатым рубашкам, и у Тони сложилось ощущение, что он попал в какую-то извращенную версию дня сурка и надеялся, что на второй попытке все и закончится.

— Да вот подумал спросить, — Тони замешкался на мгновение. У него появилось очень сильное чувство, трезвонившее, что все это уже было с ним и детектор дежа вю испытывает перегрузку. — Освоился в своей комнате?

Безобидный вопрос. Проще некуда. Но Тони отступил назад, к барной стойке, и внимательно посмотрел на Роджерса, ожидая ответа. Правая ладонь почему-то сжалась в кулак, а левой он почти дал ДЖАРВИСу знак вызвать броню.

— Вполне, — ответил Роджерс. Его суровость как-то быстро сошла на нет. — Зачем все эти формальности, Тони?

Роджерс сделал несколько шагов, оказался совсем рядом с Тони и поставил руки на стойку по обе стороны от него, поймав в ловушку. Тони почувствовал, как волосы на затылке встают дыбом, а затем увидел, как во взгляде Роджерса снова загорелось синее пламя Тессеракта.

— Тебя не обмануть, — произнес Роджерс. — Каждый раз ты находишь, за что зацепиться.

— «Каждый раз»? — с ужасом в голосе переспросил Тони.

— А сколько раз мы, по-твоему, начинали этот разговор? — Роджерс улыбнулся, и его лицо оказалось совсем близко от лица Тони. — Сложные паззлы не дают тебе покоя, и потому ты разгадываешь их, не давая мне как следует вжиться в роль Стивена.

— Да… да кто ты такой, черт возьми? — Тони едва узнал собственный голос. Ужас сковал его, и теперь он даже вдохнуть полной грудью не мог, не то что активировать доспехи или дать Роджерсу в челюсть.

— Что ты хочешь увидеть, Энтони? Я покажу, — произнес Роджерс, и Тони вспомнил.

_Тогда_

— Кажется, мне на сегодня хватит, — Тони отставил пустой бокал подальше от себя, а через мгновение вообще перевернул его вверх дном. Роджерс, глядя на это, улыбнулся и для вида отхлебнул налитый ему виски. — Не нравится?

— Алкоголь меня не берет, — пожав плечами, объяснил Роджерс.

— Ужасно, — Тони потер лицо ладонями, чтобы хоть как-то разогнать жар со щек, хотя если учесть то, сколько он выпил, сейчас это было бесполезное занятие. — Не пьешь, манеры из прошлого века, да и стиль одежды тоже… Кэп, да ты просто мечта всех домохозяек Америки.

Кэп… хотя почему Кэп? Стив же! Тони поправил себя, впервые задумавшись, что слишком долго звал Стива Кэпом даже в мыслях, и эта привычка, конечно, отлично работала, когда нужно было дистанцироваться, но зачем это теперь? После пары недель общения и кучи экскурсий по прошлому и настоящему Тони искренне считал, что можно было отставить формальности в сторону. Да и глупо было отрицать, что когда Стив извинился за свое поведение возле «Стены Доблести» и попросил возобновить общение, Тони испытал радость.

Так вот, Стив смущенно улыбнулся. Да, именно так, и Тони посчитал, что это очко в его пользу — ну разве это не достижение?

— Прямо-таки всех? — переспросил Стив и прищурился. — Откуда такая информация?

— О, сейчас все будет! — Тони воодушевленно замахал руками. — ДЖАРВИС! А нет, не надо, я сам… Послушай, Кэп, ну просто ты весь такой…

С этими словами Тони начал показывать руками на всего Стива, словно пытался нарисовать в воздухе его силуэт.

— Какой? — кажется, Стив вошел во вкус и уже всячески стимулировал поток бессознательного, лившийся из Тони.

— Ну, любая домохозяйка пятидесятых включила бы магазин на диване и, увидев там тебя, сразу же схватилась бы за телефон, ну потому что ее подруги ей обзавидуются, когда она расскажет, кто каждый вечер ждет ее в спальне.

— Как-то все это не очень хорошо, — пропустив немного осуждения в голос, произнес Стив, словно Тони говорил о каком-то изощренном виде проституции из будущего.

— Да я же не об этом! — Тони замолчал и уставился на Стива. — Кэп, а ты о чем подумал?

— Ни о чем, — Стив явно солгал. Он сразу же начал пить виски, видимо, ожидая, что полет мысли унесет Тони подальше от этого неловкого момента.

— Да неужели у кого-то грязные мыслишки появились? — Тони похабно улыбнулся и, резко вскочив на ноги, пересел на диван поближе к Стиву. — Подумал совсем не о безобидных аксессуарах для спальни?

У Стива, похоже, виски встал поперек горла, и он тотчас же закашлялся. Тони рассмеялся, звонко, так, словно до этого всегда сдерживался, а теперь у него появился шанс показать все, на что он способен.

— Знаешь, с такой точки зрения ты мечта не только домохозяек Америки, но и домохозяинов тоже, — выдал Тони. Он немного засомневался в том, стоило ли говорить что-то подобное, но берегов он сейчас не чувствовал, и его мягко несло по теплым волнам легкого опьянения.

— А ты почему с такой уверенностью об этом говоришь? — Стив отставил свой виски и внимательно посмотрел на Тони.

— Ну я же не слепой, — Тони на мгновение крепко зажмурился. — Вот я сейчас вижу тебя и все еще сомневаюсь — не сон ли это. Сколько было шансов, что Капитан Америка выживет?

— Полагаю, что немного, — Стив как-то погрустнел. Тони это не понравилось, он дернулся вперед, чтобы сесть еще ближе.

— Эй, Кэп, все вот это, — Тони опять хаотично начал размахивать руками, описывая какую-то неведомую фигуру. — Это был комплимент вообще-то.

— Вы флиртуете со мной, мистер Старк? — в голосе Стива проскочило что-то такое заводное, словно он принимал условия этой странной игры, и Тони даже внутренне ахнул про себя. Ну, эй, Капитан Америка говорил о флирте и даже не покраснел — кажется, это было еще одно очко в пользу Тони.

— Да с чего ты взя… Конечно же да, — Тони сказал это очень громко. — Ничего не могу с собой поделать, это сильнее меня.

— Кажется, это виски сильнее, а не желание флиртовать, — Стив кивнул на полупустую бутылку, стоявшую совсем рядом на низеньком журнальном столике.

— Алкоголь отлично развязывает язык, — Тони знатно качнуло из стороны в сторону, и комната каким-то странным образом накренилась, но все-таки удержалась в вертикальном положении. Или это Тони смог совладать с гравитацией, схватившись за спинку дивана и плечо Стива.

— Кажется, тебе стоит пойти лечь спать, — Стив встал, все еще придерживая Тони.

— Но мы планировали посмотреть кое-что из обязательной культурной программы! — возразил Тони. Хотя на самом деле спать ему хотелось жутко. Веки так и норовили слипнуться и отрезать Тони от окружающей реальности.

— Господи, я сам могу дойти до спальни, — проворчал он, пытаясь выпутаться из рук Стива, который теперь уже крепко держал его и вел наверх. — Фьюри выскажет мне за нецелевое использование ресурсов.

— Ничего он тебе не выскажет, — каким-то образом Тони уже оказался на собственной постели, и за Стива он держался, сминая пальцами рукав его клетчатой рубашки. — Спи, Энтони.

Тони хотел было возразить, что не нужно так его звать, что ему не нравится — слишком формально и сухо, но пальцы разжались, и рука упала на подушку. Он смотрел почти закрытыми глазами на стоявшего в дверях Стива и пытался понять, почему вокруг него расползались едва заметные голубые разводы, словно кто-то капнул синей краски в вязкий ночной воздух, и он вопреки всем законам физики повел себя, как вода.

Единственное, что отвлекало его от пьяного видения — это осознание, что все-таки это была хорошая идея, побыть гидом-нянькой для Стива. Возможно, Тони давно не хватало вот так вот отключиться от всего что происходило вокруг и хоть немного, но сконцентрироваться на своем собственном маленьком мире, в котором можно было просто посидеть в гостиной у телевизора и… и он не помнил, когда последний раз у него было что-то подобное. Простое, не несущееся на огромной скорости в будущее — теплое спокойствие, не закованное в золото и пламя.

Наверное, так обычные люди ощущали счастье.

 

Пеппер зашла на кухню почти сразу же после Тони, поэтому звук, с которым ее зубы щелкнули друг о друга, был достаточно громким. Видимо, Пеппер тоже едва смогла совладать со своей челюстью, когда увидела Стива в фартуке.

— Знаешь, я не готова каждый день наблюдать, как Стив готовит нам завтрак, — произнесла она. — Это нечестно, он же не твой личный повар?

Вопрос прозвучал не в шутку. Тони знал, что это было вполне в его стиле — нанять в секретари супершпионку, наведаться к террористам и переубедить их творить плохие дела, завести личного повара… список мог быть бесконечным.

— Я просто решил, что могу быть полезен, мисс Поттс, — Стив поддел лопаткой оладьи, и они одна за другой уложились в идеальную стопку.

— Пеппер, просто Пеппер.

Стив улыбнулся на это исправление, а Пеппер снова щелкнула зубами.

— Тони, можно тебя на минуточку? — она как-то странно наклонила голову, словно слов было недостаточно, чтобы Тони понял, что она хочет.

Они вышли за пределы кухни, и когда дверь за ними закрылась и можно было убедиться, что Стив не услышит, Пеппер громко вздохнула и заговорила:

— Скажи мне, что ты не наделал глупостей, пока меня тут не было.

— О чем ты? — Тони действительно не понимал, что Пеппер имела в виду. Да, они вчера выпивали, и да, Тони сделал Стиву парочку пьяных комплиментов, но стоило ли устраивать из этого драму?

— Роуди волнуется за тебя, — на лице Пеппер так и читалось «до меня дошли слухи о том, как ты общаешься со Стивом».

— Что он тебе наговорил? — Тони начал закипать. Ну честное слово, он еще ничего не сотворил, а на него уже повесили все что можно.

— Ну, — Пеппер как-то странно скосила глаза, словно хотела не произносить вслух то, что было у нее на уме, а намекнуть Тони.

— Ты вот сейчас серьезно? — даже похмелье как-то резко сошло на нет от возмущения. Что такого там увидел Роуди, что решил серьезно предположить, что Тони приударил за Стивом. — Я же знаю его всего пару недель.

— Ну лично — да. Но ты сам говорил, как много Капитан Америка значил для тебя в детстве, — теперь настала очередь Тони щелкнуть зубами.

— Пеппер, кто тебе сказал, что Стив — это Капитан Америка?

— Агент Коулсон, конечно. Он позвонил поинтересоваться, как у вас дела, и был очень сильно удивлен, когда понял, что я не в курсе, — на этой фразе Пеппер изобразила, что оскорблена таким недоверием.

— Похоже, у них там в Щ.И.Т.е с секретностью не очень. И я просто не успел тебе все рассказать, всего две недели прошло! — Тони решил, что разговор на этом можно закончить, и направился в сторону кухни.

— Да, всего — но Роуди почему-то сделал уже кое-какие выводы, которыми он решил, поделиться со мной, — не унималась Пеппер. — Тони, пойми, что совет директоров может не очень хорошо принять новость, что ты…

Что именно Пеппер произнесла, Тони догадывался, но благодаря закрывшимся дверям уже не услышал.

Он вернулся на кухню и немного завис посреди комнаты, когда в поле его зрения попал Стив, который, стоя в лучах солнца, тонкой струйкой наливал на оладьи мед.

«А почему бы, собственно, и нет?» — пронеслось в голове Тони, и, сев на высокий стул прямо перед накрытым столом, он схватился за кофе.

— Как насчет свидания, Кэп? — спросил Тони и отхлебнул из чашки.

 

Лицо у Роуди было, мягко говоря, удивленное.

— Ну что? — Тони сидел напротив него, а оба они разместились в одной из многочисленных лабораторий Башни. Тони пытался заставить все оборудование «слушаться» ДЖАРВИСа, а Роуди просто забежал поболтать.

— Тони, — начал Роуди, и, судя по всему, сейчас должна была последовать небольшая лекция. — Ты же понимаешь, что Пеппер просто слишком всерьез все восприняла. Я был обеспокоен тем, что ты много времени уделял парню, которого знал всего несколько дней — это на тебя непохоже. У меня сложилось впечатление, что тобой манипулировали, и я сказал об этом Пеппер.

— А она всего лишь решила, что ты опасаешься, не переметнулся ли я в другой лагерь, — Тони сделал кавычки пальцами на слове «лагерь». — Я не знаю, что у вас там за игра в глухой телефон, но в итоге случилось то, о чем я тебе только что рассказал.

Роуди тяжело вздохнул.

— Тони, ты же не серьезно?

— Почему?

— Ты не можешь приглашать на свидание Капитана Америку, — по голосу Роуди было слышно, что терпение его немного дало трещину. Он едва сдерживался, чтобы не сказать все, что думал, и они оба знали, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. Да и к тому же, Роуди не любил, когда дело доходило до действительно серьезных разговоров.

— Я не помню, чтобы кто-то из наших президентов это запретил, — Тони ходил вокруг одного из приборов и пытался понять, почему его софт отказывался сотрудничать с ДЖАРВИСом. — Почему и ты, и Пеппер делаете из этого драму?

Он оторвал взгляд от строчек кода на планшете и посмотрел на Роуди.

— К вашему сведению, Кэп воспринял предложение весьма спокойно.

— И что, уже ответил? — Роуди выглядел так, будто ждал, что скажет Тони, чтобы произнести «я же тебе говорил».

— Он согласился.

На мгновение они оба замолчали, и аура разочарования вокруг Роуди расползлась до критических размеров и достигла Тони.

— Объясни мне, дружище, что такого плохого в обыкновенном свидании? Боишься, что Кэп разобьет мне сердце?

— Тони, ты забываешь, что он вообще-то вырос в то время, когда парни не встречались с другими парнями — а если и да, то это всячески порицалось.

— Я помню, — Тони надоело возиться с кодом, и он просто положил планшет на стол. — И спросил его об этом.

Да, Тони действительно не растерялся, и когда первый шок у обоих прошел, вежливо, поинтересовался, как у Стива обстоят дела с отношением к геям. Но, наверное, два таких сложных вопроса за день — это действительно слишком много, потому что Стив попросил время подумать — Тони решил, что это не так уж и плохо. По крайней мере, сразу в челюсть ему никто не заехал.

На следующий день, тоже за завтраком, Стив даже не дал Тони как следует проснуться и свыкнуться с мыслью, что вставать так рано иногда необходимо, особенно, если не хочешь расстраивать Пеппер, и сразу же сказал, что согласен. И совершенно ничего против не имеет, если Тони могут нравиться парни.

— Я ничего не могу обещать про себя, — не очень громко начал Стив. — Для меня все в этом мире в новинку — так что давай просто делать то, что нравится нам обоим.

Тони тогда подумал, что ослышался или все еще спит — даже попросил ущипнуть себя. Стив на это улыбнулся и вместо того, чтобы выполнить просьбу, просто налил Тони кофе.

— Хочешь знать, что меня во всем этом тревожит? — Тони смотрел на задумчивое лицо Роуди, пока они ждали лифт. — Я боюсь, что мне может понравиться.

— Что же в этом страшного? — спросил Роуди, когда они шагнули в кабину и Тони нажал кнопку этажа, где располагалась кухня и гостиная с телевизором.

 — Пока я воспринимаю все происходящее как просто попытку вывести тебя и Пеппер из равновесия — все нормально. Но ты же видел Кэпа — что если я действительно западу на эту мечту?

— Я уже жалею, что вообще завел эту тему, и, Господи, я не хочу знать подробностей, если что-то из твоих опасений подтвердится. Просто пришли мне емейл, чтобы я был морально готов.

— Упомяну тебя в своей свадебной клятве, — Тони улыбнулся.

С одной стороны признавать, что проблема есть — это уже верный шаг, чтобы не совершить еще больших глупостей. А с другой — почему бы, собственно, взять и не наделать их? А свидание со Стивом должно было стать как раз одной большой авантюрой, похлеще, чем все, что до этого делал Тони.

Пресса будет биться в экстазе, если узнает.

Тони поставил себе задачу — правда, не знал, как решить ее. Пока что. Нужно было лишь верно разыграть карты и не позволить самому увлечься в процессе.

На Стиве была та самая голубая рубашка, которую Тони купил ему. Чертовски отвратительный цвет просто безобразно подчеркивал глаза Стива, и Тони уже мысленно ругал себя за то, что обратил на это внимание. Ну нельзя же, честное слово, попадаться на такой дешевый трюк, не в XXI веке точно.

— Что обычно принято делать на свиданиях? — внезапно спросил Стив. Официантка уже отошла от них с заказом, и теперь можно было спокойно поговорить.

— Ну, Кэп, в твоем возрасте не знать такие вещи… — Тони замолчал, ему в голову пришла мысль, и он поспешил ее озвучить: — Не особо увлекался свиданиями в сороковых?

— В военное время было не до этого, — Стив сделал движение рукой, как бы показывая на столик и вообще всю обстановку. — Не было времени на разговоры. Так что тут практики у меня немного.

— Переходил сразу к третьему свиданию? — Тони поставил локоть на стол и подпер им подбородок. Осталось только бровями поиграть…

До Стива, похоже, не сразу дошло. Он как-то напрягся весь, как будто окаменел, ткань рубашки на руках натянулась.

— Ну же, Кэп, я же читал твое досье, видел фотографии, — Тони улыбнулся. — Кордебалет у тебя был на славу, я даже слегка завидую.

Стив глубоко вдохнул, словно ему нужно было успокоиться, а затем наконец-то посмотрел Тони в глаза.

— Ну если тебе все известно, зачем спрашиваешь? — сказал Стив. Зрачки его расширились, и теперь голубая рубашка отлично оттеняла отчего-то потемневший тонкий ободок радужки.

— Хотел проверить, удастся ли мне тебя смутить, — Тони откинулся на спинку стула. — Просто все вокруг так сильно переживали, что человек с такой репутацией, как у меня, может, как бы помягче выразиться, перетянуть на темную сторону национальный символ, что я не мог устоять перед искушением.

Стив выглядел удивленным.

— Ну что же, спасибо за честность, мистер Старк, — он наклонился вперед и произнес: — В свое оправдание скажу, что если в мое время секс не обсуждался на национальном телевидении, это не значит, что им не занимались.

Тони рассмеялся. Он не знал, что и думать. С одной стороны ему нравилось, что Стив, похоже, тоже относился к этому «свиданию» как к эксперименту, который мог пойти на пользу их общению. А с другой — почему бы не пустить все на самотек, если им обоим нравится происходящее. В конце концов, даже Капитану Америке нужно иногда расслабляться. Тем более что Тони не видел ничего плохого в том, чтобы завести небольшую интрижку — исключительно только приятные для обоих вещи и никаких обязательств.

— Так тобой движет любопытство? — поинтересовался Тони.

— Можно и так сказать. Раз уж ты взялся быть моим гидом по современности, — Стив сделал паузу, словно давал Тони обдумать каждое произнесенное слово. — Значит, надо испытывать все возможные грани и направления.

Вот сейчас это прозвучало, как вызов, и Тони уже подумал, что надо сделать что-нибудь и проверить, сбежит ли Стив, но в этот момент принесли их заказ. Диверсию пришлось отменить, отложить до более подходящего момента, потому что от всех этих разговоров о сексе в сороковых и Стиве в главной роли желудок начинал урчать и требовать к себе внимания. А еда уж слишком, даже подозрительно хорошо пахла, и настроение было почему-то боевое — хотелось изобретать, летать и сжечь к черту эту голубую рубашку, потому что быть настолько тесной противозаконно.

«Если бы я был домохозяйкой, то точно бы позвонил в магазин на диване», — Тони почти сказал это вслух, но вовремя прикусил язык. Что-то его останавливало, не страх, просто желание растянуть удовольствие и посмотреть, хватит ли у выдающегося стратега и тактика, сидевшего напротив, терпения — потому что у Тони оно уже сдавало свои позиции.

Любопытство сгубило кошку, гласила народная мудрость, и Тони отчего-то в очередной раз решил, что с инстинктом самосохранения у него есть небольшие разногласия.

— Ко мне или... ко мне? — выпалил он, даже не осознавая до конца, что только что предложил. Стив посмотрел на него удивленно, вытер губы салфеткой, а затем свел брови вместе, словно хотел отчитать Тони за недоеденный ужин. Потом Стив встал из-за стола, возвысившись — как-то много его стало вдруг в этом маленьком закрытом от посторонних глаз пространстве, спрятавшем их столик в одном из самых популярных мест в Нью-Йорке.

Тони затаил дыхание, ожидая, что же сейчас будет — случится ли буря и, если да, то как ее укротить.

— Мне кажется, нам стоит вернуться в Башню, чтобы продолжить разговор там, — наконец произнес Стив и посмотрел на Тони так, что мурашки по спине забегали. Потому что непонятно было, что именно может сейчас произойти в Башне — с абсолютно одинаковыми шансами все грозило закончиться как обещанием второго свидания, так и ссорой.

Напряжение между ними можно было потрогать, слепить из него комочек и, как снежок, запустить случайному прохожему в спину. Тони подумывал о том, чтобы открыть окно автомобиля и хоть как-то отвлечь себя разглядыванием вывесок, но не мог отказать себе в удовольствии следить за отражением рук Стива. Самого Стива было не видно — собственное отражение Тони загораживало его, а вот ладони, выдающие излишнюю для такой расслабленной обстановки сосредоточенность Стива — уже совсем другая история.

Наверное, можно было посмеяться над самой мыслью — считывать настроение по положению рук на коленях, но Тони не мог заставить себя посмотреть на Стива. Потому что тогда пришлось бы что-то сказать, начать разговор, а Тони уже откровенно жалел, что сморозил ту глупость в ресторане. Ну ведь честное слово, они оба договорились не торопиться, а Тони не удержался и все превратил в театр одного актера. Возможно, после такого Роуди мог успокоиться и не переживать больше за то, как он объяснит своей матушке, почему его лучший друг стал встречаться с Капитаном Америкой.

— Ты слишком громко думаешь, — произнес Стив. И, похоже, беседа грозила начаться прямо тут, по дороге в Башню, когда путей для отступления нет, а выпрыгивать из автомобиля на полном ходу Тони не стал бы.

— Ничего не могу с собой поделать, — это прозвучало не слишком искренне. Ну, Тони так показалось. Возможно, ему стоило повернуться, посмотреть Стиву в глаза и, может быть, даже улыбнуться. Ну, повести себя, как нормальный человек.

— Если ты думаешь, что все испортил, — Стив протянул руку и положил ее Тони на плечо. — То это не так.

Ну вот, кажется, к суперсилам Капитана Америки можно было добавить еще и телепатию. Тони вздрогнул от прикосновения, но не потому, что ему было неприятно или что-то в этом роде. Просто он не знал, возможно ли сделать шаг назад, отмотать все к тому моменту, когда он решил, что сказать, не подумав, будет разумно.

— Твое предложение меня не смутило, — Стив убрал ладонь. — В кордебалете, знаешь, я и не такое слышал.

Ну, теперь Тони не удержался и повернул голову. Стив едва заметно улыбался, словно он все это сейчас сказал как раз для того, чтобы выманить Тони из бесконечного круга размышлений на тему того, что он все испортил — впрочем, даже если это было и не так, то ход все равно был удачный.

 — Не повторишь для меня парочку фраз? Хочу обновить свой репертуар, — и слова опять слетели с губ раньше, чем Тони обдумал их смысл.

Стив покачал головой, словно не верил в происходящее.

— И ты снова это делаешь, — сказал он.

— Снова? — место, которого коснулась ладонь Стива, почему-то дало о себе знать, словно к коже приложили что-то горячее и липкое — некомфортно, и как будто вязкий глубинный ужас, страх смерти опять затопил мысли. Словно Тони тонул.

Самое неприятное было в том, что Тони знал это чувство. Он сталкивался с ним уже неоднократно.

— Заставляешь меня привязываться к тебе, — Стив протянул руку и коснулся щеки Тони. — Каждый раз все заканчивается одинаково.

Тони пытался отстраниться, глубоко вдохнуть или спросить, задать единственный вопрос, крутящийся на языке, зудящий нетерпением в груди, отравляющий, словно жало. Он знал, что если спросит — все сразу изменится. Он чувствовал, что все так и будет.

— Может, мне стоит в этот раз поступить иначе? — Стив наклонился и поцеловал Тони.

И у Тони открылось второе дыхание.

Тревоги улетучились, будто их никогда и не было. Он пытался понять, нравится ли ему происходящее, и если да, то как сделать так, чтобы Стив повторил поцелуй. А если нет… почему-то Тони думал, что этот вариант маловероятен. Словно они уже несколько раз проходили по этому пути, исследовали разные дороги, пока наконец не нашли ту, что привела их друг к другу.

Вопрос все еще жег Тони губы, но Стив сцеловал эту горечь, забрал ее, и теперь хотелось создать вселенную, изобрести вечный двигатель, совершить невероятное — и все это после одного короткого прикосновения.

— Это было не слишком? — даже в полумраке салона автомобиля глаза у Стива были небесно-голубые, как две льдинки. Тони запутался в клубке мыслей, противоречивых, скользких, суматошных, на грани паники и восторга — мысленно жалел Роуди, который ляпнул, не подумав, и оказался безбожно прав.

Даже если бы не Роуди, Тони точно захотел бы сходить на свидание со Стивом. Просто на это ушло бы гораздо больше времени. А сейчас… сейчас Тони снова отвернулся и во все глаза смотрел на мелькающие за окном вывески и рекламные билборды, потому что не знал, куда деть «вопрос», и держался, чтобы не признаться самому себе в том, как сейчас был счастлив.

Тони не понимал, что происходило с ним, и ему было страшно.

— Все очень хорошо, — ответил он наконец, когда сообразил, что Стив спросил его десять минут назад. — Все просто замечательно.


	3. III. Вопрос

_Тогда_

Коулсон отказывался отвечать, в какую дыру они отправили Стива вместе с группой самых лучших бойцов, чтобы решить какой-то локальный военный конфликт. А взлом серверов Щ.И.Т.а Тони ничего не дал — такое ощущение, будто они всю информацию передавали устно или на бумаге, а после все документы уничтожили.

Можно было, конечно, пристать с таким вопросом к Фьюри, но что тот мог ответить? Разве что поинтересоваться, какое Тони дело до Стива, если совсем недавно он отказывался даже просто навестить его.

А Тони казалось, что это было в другой жизни.

Сейчас бы он влез в доспехи, рванул бы на другой конец планеты просто потому, что знал — может помочь. Ну какой толк от Капитана Америки без щита и звезд с полосами на костюме? Фьюри утверждал, что еще не время явить миру восставший из могилы национальный символ, что нужно подождать немного, и шанс сделать все верно обязательно представится.

А пока Тони просто доставал Коулсона вопросами, периодически звонил Пеппер, чтобы выслушать лекцию о собственной безответственности, и даже умудрялся делать это одновременно.

На самом деле забот хватало. Тони день и ночь тратил на то, чтобы заставить Башню питаться от дугового реактора — наконец-то сделать ее первым огоньком чистой энергии в Нью-Йорке. Работы по сборке и наладке почти закончились, оставались какие-то крохи — всего пару недель, и его имя засияло бы над Манхэттеном.

— Сэр, возможно, вы захотите на это взглянуть, — заговорил ДЖАРВИС, отвлекая Тони от симуляции запуска реактора для Башни.

— Что там? — Тони поднял голову и наткнулся на только что запущенную запись с камер видеонаблюдения одной из баз Щ.И.Т.а. Фьюри и компания еще не пронюхали, что Тони влез им под кожу, поэтому он сейчас в режиме прямого эфира получал всю информацию, которая могла бы хоть косвенно относиться к Стиву.

На видео была какая-то лаборатория, судя по всему, очень глубоко под землей. Все в ней было как обычно, кроме светящегося голубого куба, вставленного в какую-то установку.

— У Фьюри есть классные игрушки, а он не захотел поделиться ими, — произнес Тони. — ДЖАРВИС, ты можешь вычислить, где это?

— Уже, — когда ИИ ответил, Тони вовсю шагал надевать броню — ему предстояла чудесная прогулка до подземной базы. Даже если Фьюри отправил бы его восвояси, всегда был шанс выведать местонахождение Стива взамен на обещание не лезть не в свое дело.

Конечно же, в лаборатории ему были не рады.

— Мистер Старк, что вы тут делаете? — спросил один из ученых. Имя его Тони не знал, но лицо казалось знакомым.

— А вы… — Тони огляделся. Судя по всему, ДЖАРВИС был еще в системе, иначе бы сюда уже сбежались бы с десяток агентов, которые, естественно, попросили бы Тони покинуть лабораторию.

— Доктор Эрик Селвиг, — представился ученый, и теперь Тони вспомнил, где он видел его. Кажется, в той истории про парня в красном плаще как раз были фотографии Селвига.

— Приятно познакомиться, доктор Селвиг, — Тони показалось, что он видел движение под потолком, но когда пригляделся, то там никого не было. — Я просто забежал сказать, что расстроен тем, что меня не позвали изучать эту штуковину.

Он показал пальцем на Тессеракт. Достаточно близко, чтобы Селвиг напрягся и попросил:

— Мистер Старк, не вздумайте касаться, — Селвиг кивнул в сторону куба. — Прикосновение может убить вас.

Тони отступил назад.

— Мистер Старк, — наконец-то за спиной раздался голос Фьюри. — Мы вас не ждали.

— Сюрприз! — Тони развернулся к нему и развел руки в стороны. — Мне было очень интересно посмотреть, на поиски какой штуковины пошли деньги моего отца.

Судя по тому, как выстроились агенты вокруг Тони, ему без слов предложили проследовать за Фьюри. Ну что ж, Тони пошел за директором, добавив напоследок:

— Рад был познакомиться, доктор Селвиг.

— Какова твоя истинная причина визита сюда? — Фьюри времени не терял и, как только они вышли за пределы лаборатории, заговорил: — Тебе было плевать на Тессеракт до сегодняшнего дня.

— Ну такой уж я непостоянный, — Тони определенно не нравился этот мрачный коридор — тусклый свет ламп напоминал много всего, о чем хотелось забыть.

— Зачем ты взломал Щ.И.Т.? — если бы не интонация Фьюри, Тони решил бы, что находится на импровизированном допросе — уж слишком директор выглядел сурово.

— Мне было скучно, — солгал Тони, но судя по всему, Фьюри ему не поверил. — Хорошо, я пытался выяснить местоположение Роджерса, Коулсон молчит как рыба и ничего мне не говорит.

Видимо, в этот момент должен был прозвучать вопрос о том, зачем Тони эта информация, но к счастью, они вышли из коридора к лифтам — двери одного из них открылись, и оттуда вышел Стив. Выглядел он уставшим, и на лице его все еще были следы загара, отчего волосы казались еще светлее, чем были.

— О, капитан, вы как раз вовремя, — обратился к нему Фьюри. — Заберите мистера Старка, пока он не набезобразничал.

Стив озадаченно посмотрел на Тони, словно спрашивая, что же тот успел натворить.

— Я понял намек с первого раза, — Тони подставил руку под дверь лифта, чтобы она не закрылась, и, кивнув Стиву, добавил: — Кэп, нам, кажется, наверх.

Стив не стал ничего говорить или объяснять, что он вообще делал на этом уровне. Он шагнул следом за Тони в лифт.

— Я просто хотел узнать, куда они тебя отправили, — произнес Тони, когда кабина начала двигаться.

— Зачем?

— Да вот привык я, что ты ошивался возле меня последние недели, — Тони повернулся к Стиву. — Ну знаешь, чувствовал себя так, будто не хватало самого важного элемента окружения.

— Сравни меня с Дубиной, и я больше никогда не переступлю порог Башни, — Стив сделал шаг и встал к Тони лицом к лицу.

— Ну я бы не стал такое говорить, — Тони улыбнулся. — Не хочу обижать Дубину.

— Ты невыносим.

— В хорошем смысле или в плохом? — Тони определенно получал удовольствие от этого разговора. В конце концов, что еще делать, пока лифт поднимал их откуда-то чуть ли не из самого ада. Казалось, что они никогда не доберутся до поверхности.

— Во всех.

Свет в кабине моргнул. Но даже этой секунды в темноте хватило, чтобы Стив притянул Тони к себе и обнял. Тони чувствовал его руки на спине, как кромка реактора упиралась Стиву в грудь, и пытался понять, что же он сейчас чувствует — кроме собственного бешеного сердцебиения.

— Нам подниматься еще тридцать секунд, — произнес Стив, и в его взгляде словно вспыхнули два ледяных огня. Тони даже зажмурился на мгновение, думая, что ему померещилось.

Тони много думал. Особенно после того странного свидания, которое закончилось поцелуем в машине. Тони долго сомневался, было ли все это на самом деле или ему померещилось, но сообщение от Стива с благодарностью за приятный вечер не могло быть поддельным — иногда Тони открывал его и смотрел на текст лишь затем, чтобы еще раз сказать себе, что все по-настоящему.

В попытках понять, что же происходит, Тони пришел к выводу, что ему понравилось все, что было между ним и Стивом, и он даже не против продолжить. Не из праздного любопытства — их маленькая попытка познать все грани современного общества и взаимоотношений между людьми стала открытием не только для Стива. Кажется, Тони поймал себя на мысли, что свидания никогда не были его сильной стороной — когда ты Тони Старк, необязательно тратить время на то, чтобы узнать человека.

Тони бы и со Стивом поступил так же, но запнулся на одной немаловажной детали. Сам он о Стивене Гранте Роджерсе знал очень многое — спасибо отцу и многочисленным архивам Щ.И.Т.а и С.Н.Р. Было даже несколько многотомных собраний воспоминаний о капитане, которые записывали со слов Пегги Картер, Ревущих Коммандос и даже самого Говарда Старка — иной раз в этих записях было слишком много личного, и Тони не хотел, чтобы однажды Стив узнал, что он читал их.

Дело было в том, что сам Стив, судя по всему, пытался познать Тони — это проявлялось не только в странных вопросах, которые обычно не задают вслух, или тайных попытках нарисовать Тони, пока тот не видел. Иногда Тони казалось, что Стив знает его как облупленного, до такой степени, что скоро начнет заканчивать за него фразы и мысли читать.

Все это было вроде бы совершенно невероятным и даже пугающим, но Тони не мог бороться с таким искушением — ему было до жути интересно, чем же закончится это исследование Стива, в какой момент он подойдет и скажет: все, он достиг пика, и дальше двигаться некуда.

Когда он уйдет…

И вот сейчас в этих голубых глазах светилось удивление с маленькой толикой восхищения, и Тони думал, что последний раз на него так смотрела мама, но это было так давно, что он почти уже и не помнил, насколько теплым был ее взгляд.

А Стив был здесь и сейчас. Отсчитывал оставшиеся секунды до момента, когда лифт достигнет поверхности, делал это вслух, словно дразня Тони и подгоняя его мысли, заставляя разозлиться и…

И Тони потянулся вверх и коснулся губ Стива своими, и двери лифта открылись ровно в тот момент, когда он опустился обратно на пятки и сделал шаг назад.

— Ты колючий, — произнес Стив и первым вышел из кабины. Тони едва сдержал улыбку и последовал за ним.

 

Тони был пьян. Если честно, он не планировал сегодня напиваться, но Стив составил ему компанию, а рядом с ним сложно было понять, чем вызвано головокружение — алкоголем или теплом чужого тела.

Сидеть вот так рядом друг с другом, просто разговаривая на разные темы, под хорошую еду и выпивку — все это казалось каким-то очень сладким и почти дурманящим. Словно Тони испытывал что-то подобное впервые и никогда раньше не падал с головой в другого человека, не отпускал все на самотек. Может быть, и нет — сейчас он не решился бы дать точный ответ.

Стив позволил Тони положить голову к себе на плечо, и они развалились на диване, делая вид, что внимательно смотрят какое-то очень старое и точно культовое кино, которое им включил ДЖАРВИС.

Тони покосился на Стива, повернул голову, и мысли его, яркими фейерверками вспыхивающие, немного хаотичные, но все еще способные создавать систему, отказывались превращаться в слова и произноситься вслух.

— Ты пропустишь фильм, — наконец-то заговорил Стив, не опуская взгляд. — Посмотреть его было твоей идеей.

— Я видел его сто раз, — Тони глубоко вдохнул. — Если тебе так хочется, я могу процитировать каждый диалог.

Стив повернул голову и посмотрел на него, а затем спросил:

— Тони, ты боишься смерти?

Тони даже не сразу понял, что именно Стив сказал — а когда до него дошло, то искренне удивился такой смене темы.

— Почему ты меня спрашиваешь об этом сейчас? — теплая, обволакивающая легкость, которую дарили алкоголь и близость Стива ,сменились тяжестью. Тони понял, что его мутит.

— Мне просто стало любопытно, — Стив смотрел на него, почти не моргая, даже дыхание его не ощущалось, словно он задержал его.

Как бы Тони ни старался, мысли о смерти всколыхнулись и начали подниматься, выпутываться из сетей логики, и, сам того не желая, он подумал о многих моментах своей жизни, когда оказывался у самого края.

— Тише, Тони, просто дыши, — успокаивал его Стив не своим голосом, и Тони снова почувствовал, как на языке зажегся вопрос — он так хотел задать его тогда, после первого свидания, но не смог, потому что Стив и его сладкие губы затерли все тревоги и окрасили их в цвета американского флага. Какие могут быть вообще страхи, когда рядом с тобой Капитан Америка.

Кожа вокруг реактора начала зудеть, и Тони медленно запустил руку за ворот футболки, чтобы достать, почесать, успокоить, но Стив перехватил ее и, покачав головой, не позволил продолжить.

А Тони посмотрел сначала на Стива — заглянул под ткань футболки и едва не захлебнулся воздухом, глядя, как реактор начинает мерцать, как его свет тух и в какой-то момент перестал просвечивать сквозь ткань.

Хотелось вырваться из объятий Стива, — самых нежных и ласковых — просто чтобы дойти до мастерской, достать еще один реактор. Надо было позвать ДЖАРВИСа и Дубину, уж эти двое всегда его выручали… Нужно было попросить о помощи кого угодно, но не Стива.

Тони дернулся всем телом, но так и не смог сдвинуться даже на дюйм. Ему хватило сил на то, чтобы поднять голову и снова посмотреть на Стива… и ощутить такой животный ужас, какого он никогда до этого не испытывал.

Крик застыл где-то в горле, вопрос, ненавистный вопрос душил, и Тони казалось, что еще немного — и он умрет прямо тут, на этом диване, в руках Стива.

— Что же ты делаешь со мной, Энтони? — Стив смотрел на Тони, и во взгляде его было разочарование. Он явно был расстроен всем происходящим, всем, что случилось между ними, но не мог сопротивляться этому так же, как и Тони.

На этот раз Стив казался горьким, как полынь, но Тони чувствовал, что, наверно, это и есть вкус жизни: стоило их губам соприкоснуться, и он смог помириться с собственным телом и вцепиться в Стива изо всех сил.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста… — просил он и пил Стива, все еще пытаясь совладать с ужасом, текущим по венам, и чувствуя, как с каждым поцелуем свет реактора становился все ярче.

Когда Тони наконец-то отстранился, едва не упав с дивана, он ощущал себя трезвым, живым — и ему было больно.

— Кто ты, черт возьми, такой? — вопрос сорвался эхом, отразившись острой резью в горле, словно Тони никогда не разговаривал и это были его первые слова.

Стив смотрел на него так, будто случилось что-то ужасное и теперь ему предстоял очень сложный выбор, сделать который он никак не мог решиться.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы все было иначе, — произнес он и, медленно встав с дивана, вышел из комнаты. Тони наблюдал за тем, как Стив исчез из поля зрения, а потом в какой-то момент понял, что ДЖАРВИС уже некоторое время пытается с ним поговорить.

— Сэр, вы в порядке? — хоть это было и невозможно, но голос ИИ звучал встревоженно.

— ДЖАРВИС, что произошло? — собственную речь Тони узнавал с трудом. Горло все еще саднило.

— Все системы Башни выключились на пять минут, попытка запустить резервный генератор не увенчалась успехом, — доложил ДЖАРВИС. — Протоколы безопасности не сработали, вызов экстренных служб за пределы периметра не проходил...

ДЖАРВИС продолжал говорить, рассказывая обо всех принятых им мерах, но Тони его не слушал. Он смотрел на то, как голубое свечение окрашивало его ладонь, поднесенную к груди, и чувствовал, как злость разгоралась где-то внутри прямо за реактором.

 

Тони впервые казалось, что броня его не слушалась. Все было хуже даже, чем во время первых испытаний, разве что рядом не хватало Дубины с огнетушителем наперевес.

Тони кое-как приземлился возле базы Щ.И.Т.а — агенты уже не реагировали на появление Железного Человека. Возможно, стоило одеться более официально, но сейчас Тони планировал получить ответы на свои вопросы, и для этого ему могла понадобиться хоть какая-то огневая мощь.

Удивительно, но никто из сотрудников Щ.И.Т.а не спросил, что Тони нужно здесь в такое время и почему он в доспехах. Он спокойно использовал шахту лифта, чтобы спуститься вниз, туда, где находился Тессеракт и где в последний раз было зафиксировано присутствие Стива Роджерса.

В лаборатории стоял полумрак, и, если бы не голубое свечение куба, все выглядело бы не так зловеще — особенно лицо Стива, который держал Тессеракт голыми руками и всматривался в него так, словно это был шар с предсказаниями.

— Зря ты сюда пришел, Энтони, — произнес Стив, не отрывая взгляда от куба.

— Мне показалось, что после всего, что мне довелось пережить в твоем присутствии, я имею право на правду, — Тони подходил медленно, стараясь не делать резких движений.

— Знаешь, я пытался, — Стив посмотрел на Тони. — Изо всех сил выжечь его из себя, но он все равно не сдается. Прорастает сквозь меня, как трава через асфальт, и наполняет тем, что я не желаю чувствовать.

Тони не понимал, о чем речь, но слушал очень внимательно — ему казалось, что мозаика должна сложиться, нужно лишь немного усилий и, возможно, терпения.

— А ты слишком умный, чтобы не замечать, как он заполняет меня и выбивается наружу, — Стив положил куб обратно в квадратный паз на установке и разочарованно добавил: — Этот тоже не подходит.

— Я, честно говоря, не понимаю, о чем ты, — Тони уже оказался в паре метров от Стива и при необходимости был готов нанести удар из центрального репульсора.

— Просто тебя слишком часто вели по ложному следу, — Стив посмотрел на свою ладонь — он держал Тессеракт и даже не обжег пальцев. Это не укладывалось у Тони в голове. — Я столько раз пытался закончить свою миссию, но каждый раз терпел неудачу, потому что не могу сделать это с тобой.

— Что именно? — Тони шагнул вперед и, получив подтверждение, что все системы приведены в максимальную боеготовность, поднял забрало.

— Вряд ли ты поймешь, — Стив подошел еще ближе, оказавшись почти вплотную. — Вот сейчас ты готов убить меня только потому, что чувствуешь во мне угрозу, которой я не являюсь.

— Вот значит как? — Тони стало смешно. — А кто же тогда несет тут опасность? В чьих объятиях я чуть не задохнулся совсем недавно?

На мгновение в глазах Стива проскочила маленькая искорка, он потряс головой и зажмурился — и вот ее уже не было, взгляд снова был полон ледяной синевы, плотной и глубокой, как морские глубины.

— Я устал сопротивляться, Энтони, — в голосе Стива действительно проскользнула усталость. — Он тянется к тебе, а я уже слишком долго пробыл в этом времени, чтобы дать достойный отпор.

— Так, может, не нужно сопротивляться, и стоит посмотреть, что из этого выйдет? — Тони предложил это не из жеста доброй воли — просто ему казалось это правильным.

Стив улыбнулся, сделал шаг назад и вновь взглянул на Тессеракт.

— Возможно, ты прав, и это единственный выход для такого, как я, — Стив смотрел на Тони, и слова его звучали обреченно. — Знаешь, Энтони, я бы поблагодарил тебя, но ты ведь этого не вспомнишь.

Тони едва открыл рот, чтобы приказать Джарвису ударить по Стиву из центрального репульсора, но так и не смог ничего сказать.

Он стоял посреди пустой лаборатории, смотрел на Тессеракт и пытался понять, как тут оказался и почему на нем броня.

 

_Сейчас_

Чудовищный по своим размерам пласт воспоминаний, мыслей и чувств накладывался сверху на прожитое, устоявшееся и неспособное на перемены, превращал все в бурю, и, кажется, даже ось земная накренилась от буйства красок и того, как резво они смешивались друг с другом.

А потом Тони понял, что это не мир решил завалить горизонт, это он сам едва не упал, когда замазанная заботливой рукой Стива — ну или кем он там был — память распускалась, как поздние цветы, от чего в глазах рябило и ноги переставали держать. К счастью или нет, Тони рухнул прямо в объятия Стива — тот обнимал почти невесомо, словно не желал привлекать внимание к себе.

Голова гудела, и если бы Тони не знал в чем дело, то решил бы, что вчера изрядно приложился к бутылке и теперь страдал от последствий.

Когда хор высказанных когда-то мыслей поутих, Тони пришел в себя и обнаружил, что лежит на кровати в своей комнате. Рядом никого не было, и тишина вокруг стояла такая, что хотелось закричать.

— ДЖАРВИС, где он? — Тони не ждал, что этот человек… человек ли? В общем, Тони не думал, что в ближайшее время он покажется на глаза просто потому, что на обдумывание новых-старых эмоций и чувств необходимо было время, возможно, очень много дней, а может, месяцев. Тони не был уверен, что готов разговаривать с ним даже спустя год — сейчас ему хотелось спросить…

— За что ты так со мной? — слова звучали горько, жгучие и отравленные недоверием. И даже осознание того, что он все еще жив не делало их слаще.

Комната Стива в Башне пустовала. В шкафах ничего не было, а привычные механические часы стояли, показывая без двадцати восемь.

— Он в Вашингтоне, — Тони не заметил, как Наташа подошла к нему сзади. Он обернулся посмотреть на нее и сразу же заметил дорожную сумку у нее в руках.

— Тоже бежишь с тонущего корабля? — поинтересовался Тони. Прозвучали слова зло, хотя иначе он сейчас и не мог — уж слишком в раздрае был.

— Я подчиняюсь непосредственно Фьюри — куда пошлет, туда и поеду, — Наташа положила руку к Тони на плечо и добавила: — Я не знаю, что вы там со Стивом не поделили, но надеюсь, разберетесь с этим прежде, чем очередная угроза заставит вас сделать это через не хочу.

И она ушла. Тони ничего ей не ответил — стоял, смотрел на покинутую комнату и думал. Пытался понять, что ему теперь делать и как относиться ко всему, что произошло.

Через две минуты на телефон пришло сообщение от Наташи — всего лишь адрес. Тони был уверен, что найдет там Стива. Нужно было разобраться со всем раз и навсегда.

Тони даже не сомневался. Он излучал уверенность, пока летел в Вашингтон, пока поднимался на нужный этаж, и даже стук в дверь ему дался очень легко — гораздо сложнее оказалось дождаться, когда же ему откроют и можно будет наконец-то задать вопрос.

— Тони? — Стив оказался позади него. Ну конечно, надо было сперва выяснить, дома ли Капитан Америка или носится по всему миру, наставляя плохих парней на путь истинный. — Что ты тут делаешь?

Стив обошел Тони, который так и не решился развернуться и посмотреть не него.

— Ты знаешь, — Тони стянул с себя очки, словно не желал видеть Стива сквозь фиолетовые стекла. Нужно было запомнить все до последней детали, чтобы потом не сомневаться в собственной памяти.

Стив открыл дверь и, пройдя внутрь, включил свет и жестом предложил Тони войти. Переступать порог оказалось проще, чем смотреть Стиву в глаза.

Квартира была обычной. Даже, наверно, более обжитой, чем комната в Башне, но Тони подозревал, что это заслуга какого-нибудь штатного дизайнера Щ.И.Т.а.

— Ну так что ты хочешь спросить? — Стив стянул с себя куртку и повесил на вешалку.

— Много чего. Но не уверен, что ты ответишь мне правду, не отправив в очередное забытье.

— Обещаю, я больше не стану так делать.

— Хорошо, — Тони сделал несколько шагов и замер возле полки с книгами. — Ты Стив Роджерс?

— Отчасти, — наверно, именно такого ответа Тони и боялся услышать, но где-то внутри он радовался, потому что думал, что Стив будет лгать.

— Что это значит?

— Это приводит нас к другому вопросу, который ты еще не задал.

— Какому?

— Если одна часть меня это Роджерс, то кто другая.

У Тони было много версий — какие-то из них совсем абсурдные, некоторые откровенно фантастические, но выбрать что-то одно он так и не сумел.

— Ну так кто ты, если не Стив?

Стив выглядел так, словно собирался с мыслями, будто подбирал слова — возможно, ему было сложно признаваться.

— Впервые я обратил на тебя внимание там, в Афганистане, — заговорил он. — Человек, обманувший смерть с помощью электромагнита и старого автомобильного аккумулятора. Тогда я не понимал, почему это произошло, и даже разозлился.

Стив смотрел на Тони, не моргая, и продолжал говорить.

— Жажда к жизни толкнула тебя на невероятное — обуздать законы мироздания, повернуть их в свою сторону. Какое бы испытание ни вставало у тебя на пути, ты напролом шел вперед, играючи преодолевая его, — голос Стива вдруг стал ниже и зазвучал жестче, словно была здесь какая-то древняя обида. — Палладий должен был поставить тебя на место, но не смог.

Тони схватился за реактор — ему снова показалось, что тот гаснет.

— Тогда-то я и понял, что, если хочешь что-то сделать хорошо — сделай сам…

Слова звучали, складываясь в цельный рассказ, а Тони не верил своим ушам: все было настолько невероятно — но происходило на самом деле.

— Нью-Йорк должен был стать кульминацией твоего некролога, концом всего, моментом, когда я смог бы вернуться на свое место, но… — Стив замолчал и посмотрел в окно. — Но я слишком долго пробыл на его месте, сросся с ним, стал им и, когда увидел, что ты умер там, посреди бойни, пожертвовав собой ради всех этих людей, понял, что не могу забрать тебя сейчас. Ты нужен. Поэтому я нарушил правила.

Тони стало смешно. Он не мог поверить в то, что слышал.

— Объясни мне, Тони, что в тебе такого? — Стив подошел к Тони и взглянул ему в глаза. — Я не понимаю.

Тони смотрел в эту бездонную синеву, плескавшуюся во взгляде Стива, и думал о том, что же ему теперь делать, если Смерть вместо того, чтобы забрать его, наоборот подарил ему жизнь. И сам при этом все еще был Стивом Роджерсом — разве нарочно такое придумаешь?

— Ну и сколько же в тебе Роджерса? — наконец спросил Тони. — Осознает ли он твое присутствие?

— С каждым днем все больше. И, нет, то, что может навредить, ему недоступно.

— И что же, рано или поздно он возобладает над тобой?

— Может быть. Если бы я выполнил свою миссию сразу, то оставил его в покое, а сейчас мы с ним слишком тесно слились.

— Тогда позволь последний, но более личный вопрос? — Стив кивнул, и Тони продолжил: — Все произошедшее между нами ложь?

Стив не ответил. Он протянул руку вперед, как бы предлагая взяться за нее, и когда Тони сделал это, то притянул его к себе и обнял.

Страх отступал, и на его место приходило тепло и какое-то мерное покачивание, словно они кружились в медленном танце, хоть это было и не так. Стив прижался к Тони, спрятав лицо в вороте его пиджака, шумно вдыхая, водя носом по шее Тони.

— Ничего подобного, — наконец прошептал Стив, и Тони почувствовал едва заметное касание губ под ухом. — Я не способен на ложь… А он слишком пророс в меня… Стал бы я иначе трогать твою память.

Тони было горячо. Он совладал с объятиями Стива, отстранился и едва удержался, чтобы проявить жесткость и действительно отступить назад — слишком уж запутанные в нем сейчас метались чувства, пытаясь найти выход.

— Мне нужно время, — сказал Тони. — Ты знаешь, где меня найти.

Уходил он из квартиры Стива быстро, не давая себе даже секунды на сомнения. Все это давно перестало попадать под его личное определение нормального, нужно было переварить всю эту информацию. Хорошо, с существованием Тора Тони смирился, значит, и ситуацию, в которой оказался Стив, тоже можно было понять и привязать к рациональному.

Если бы с чувствами все было так же просто.


	4. IV. Эксперт в вопросах ожидания

Когда жизнь Тони превратилась в ад, он не сразу это заметил. Сложно было реагировать на угрозы и опасаться за своих близких, когда побывал за гранью и страх смерти сводился к раздражению из-за выходок Стива.

Мысль о том, кто все это время был рядом, конечно же, все еще доставала Тони, он не мог уложить ее в голове, чтобы хоть как-то отключиться от воспоминаний о Нью-Йорке, но ничего не получалось.

Когда кучка огнедышащих злодеев попыталась убить его, Тони наконец-то пришел к выводу, что нужно что-то делать. Не сидеть в мастерской, собирая очередной марк, не просыпаться посреди ночи от страшных снов о дыре в небе и синем огне в глазах Стива… Осталось понять, с чего же начать, каким будет первый шаг навстречу новому.

Обсуждать свое решение избавиться от реактора Тони не хотел. Да и о чем тут говорить — все выиграли бы от этого. Но все равно оставалось ощущение, что сейчас он лег бы под нож хирурга и отрезал бы самое главное, что создавало его. Как быть Железным Человеком без костюма, он уже разобрался, доказал себе, что не обязательно закрываться от всего мира красным и золотым, чтобы спасать людей от плохих парней. Теперь нужно было выяснить, как он мог оставаться Тони Старком без своего второго сердца — удивительно, что он действительно начал про себя называть так реактор, особенно после той истории с Обадайей.

Сейчас же Тони было достаточно поддержки Брюса, впрочем, тот надолго не задержался и, как только Тони пришел в себя после операции, улетел на первом же рейсе в Штаты. Почему Брюс был вынужден так поспешить, Тони он не рассказал, поэтому пришлось мучить пульт от телевизора, чтобы добраться до новостных каналов.

— Это я попросил его уехать, — Тони повернул голову в сторону дверей палаты и увидел Стива. Тот выглядел так же, как и в тот день, когда они виделись в последний раз, разве что прическа была теперь более современная.

— Предатель, — проворчал Тони и, приподняв пульт, выключил телевизор. — Мало того, что нахожусь вдалеке от цивилизации, так еще и Брюс с тобой в сговоре.

— Это не сговор, — Стив прошел внутрь и, отодвинув стул, сел рядом с кроватью. — Тони, ты сейчас в самой современной клинике Азии, но все равно жалуешься?

— Считай, что я так медленно отхожу от наркоза.

На самом деле было просто невыносимо находиться в тишине. Когда тут был Брюс, Тони просил его читать вслух статьи, причем чем сложнее, тем лучше. Теперь, когда в грудной клетке стало до непривычного легко и дышалось в разы свободнее, Тони чувствовал себя так, будто у него действительно выросли крылья — но по ужасному стечению обстоятельств он все еще был прикован к постели. Предписания врачей звучали весьма категорично, и рисковать осложнениями после операции Тони не хотел.

— Как ты? — спросил Стив. Он положил ладонь в паре сантиметров от руки Тони и смотрел так, словно ему действительно было тревожно. Тони напоминал себе о том, что все это лишь иллюзия, потому что этот… человек, что сидел рядом с ним, слишком много раз жаждал смерти Тони.

— Жить буду, — с издевкой в голосе ответил Тони. — Хотя ты и так об этом знаешь.

— Не начинай, я пришел сюда с миром и, кажется, давно объяснил тебе все, — старая привычка заводиться с одной лишь интонации и катиться по наклонной в самую гущу ссоры — этот навык Стив не растерял.

— Ты явился сюда проверить, что твоя инвестиция в порядке, — вот это уже прозвучало зло. — Зачем ты вернул меня к жизни? Почему не забрал, как планировал?

Тони слишком часто возвращался к тому моменту, когда мир для него потух, а лицо Пеппер пошло рябью внутри шлема, и наступила тишина — отвратительная и удушающая. Ему так было хорошо осозновать, что он сделал все, что мог, и теперь близкие люди будут в порядке — по крайней мере какое-то время, пока новая угроза не заставит весь мир содрогнуться.

А Стив выдернул его из этого спокойствия, не оставил выбора — вот ты здесь, живи, тебе будет больно, но так надо. Мысль, что некая невероятная сущность, сросшаяся с Капитаном Америкой, вернула Тони к жизни из каких-то личных побуждений… Тони искренне верил, что он не заслужил этого. Другие люди, погибшие в тот день — да. Фил Коулсон, подписавший коллекционные карточки собственной кровью — однозначно, но не Тони.

Время шло, а он так и не ушел с той улицы на Манхэттене, не закончил тот бой, и огромный черный зрачок посреди небесной синевы все еще смотрел на вершину Башни…

— Ты будешь нужен… потом, — Стив нарушил молчание. — Я видел это в тебе каждый раз, когда пытался увести с собой. Это видение было столь прекрасно, что я понял, что не могу... Поэтому и нарушил приказ.

— С этой точки зрения я не удивлен, что Роджерс в тебе разросся как сорняк, — Тони улыбнулся. Но сделал это без какой-либо радости, просто нужно было поскорее избавиться от назойливой компании.

— Я и есть он, — произнес Стив. — Иной раз он берет верх, и я чувствую себя пассажиром.

— Не повезло тебе. И что же ты не вернешься туда, откуда пришел, раз провалил свою миссию?

— Не могу, — Стив опустил голову, словно ему было стыдно говорить об этом. — Мое наказание за ослушание — это небытие.

Вот сейчас Тони стало немного не по себе. Потому что если даже физическое воплощение Смерти можно было наказать, то, наверно, в этом мире существовали места похуже, чем самый обычный ад.

— Ну, так чего же ты хочешь от меня, раз прилетел на другой конец света? — Тони решил сменить тему: наверняка разговаривать о смерти со Смертью — в общем, это все было не очень позитивно, а доктора велели Тони не расстраиваться. Даже отключили новостной канал.

— Хочу быть тебе другом.

Это прозвучало так искренне, что Тони поверил. Потому что не было Стиву смысла лгать.

— Ты говоришь это как Стив или как… — Тони не закончил — все еще не знал, как правильно называть ту вторую сущность.

— Оба.

— Тогда, пожалуйста, больше никаких секретов, — попросил Тони.

— Хорошо, — и Стив взял Тони за руку.

 

— Сэм, не оставишь нас ненадолго?

Парень, чья фамилия была, кажется, «Уилсон», кивнул, покосился на Тони и, оставив журнал на стуле, вышел из палаты, закрыв за собой дверь.

— Марвин Гэй, серьезно? — Тони был приятно удивлен. — Я смотрю, ты времени не теряешь.

— Ты ведь сейчас не о музыке? — Стив попытался подтянуться на кровати, чтобы полусидеть, но ему это не очень удалось.

— А мы с тобой оба хороши, — Тони пододвинул стул поближе к кровати, переложил журналы Уилсона на тумбочку и наконец-то сел.

Наверно, с минуту Тони просто смотрел на Стива, пытаясь понять, изменилось ли что-то с их последней встречи. А еще в голове крутились десятки всяких глупых фраз вроде «Как водичка нынче в Потомаке?», но Тони казалось, что еще слишком рано, чтобы даже пытаться свернуть разговор в привычное для них обоих русло словесной перепалки.

Да что там, Тони ужасно соскучился по этому. В конце концов, достойных соперников на этом поприще было не так уж и много. Роуди не в счет, он скорее был тренировочной грушей, которую можно бить по-всякому, но для всего остального мира надо наносить удары сразу в цель. Тор воспринимал многие вещи слишком буквально, Наташа косилась на Тони и ничего не отвечала, Брюс был чрезвычайно серьезен, а Бартон, наоборот, моментально понимал, что к чему, и дальше подкалывать его смысл пропадал.

Вообще Стив выглядел… Стивом. Тони давно удостоверился, что Капитан Америка действительно просачивался наружу сквозь сущность, что засела в его теле, и странным образом сливался с ней в одно целое. Тони считал, что этот симбиоз шел им обоим на пользу, так как сам по себе Стив был слишком правильным, а это «нечто», с которым ему приходилось сосуществовать, делало его мягче, сглаживая углы.

— Отчего так не весел? — Тони поинтересовался не из праздного любопытства. Едва заметная грустинка, поселившаяся во взгляде Стива, сразу бросалась в глаза, стоило посмотреть на него. Появилась она некоторое время назад, еще до всей этой историей с «Озарением».

— Ты же читал о том, что случилось у Трискелиона? — Стив заговорил тише. — Не официальную версию, а рапорт, записанный с моих слов?

— Да, — Тони прекрасно помнил, как пару дней назад попросил ДЖАРВИСа включить эту самую запись. Он слушал голос Стива и понимал, что теперь ничего, как прежде, не будет. Все изменится, даже они, и мир теперь начнет смотреть на них иначе, потому что нельзя уронить три хэлликэрриера в столице и не привлечь внимания.

— Тогда ты знаешь, кого я встретил, — Стив резко замолчал, а потом посмотрел на Тони и продолжил: — Я должен был забрать его еще тогда у Аццано, но он, как и ты, посмотрел мне в лицо и сказал, что его время еще не пришло. Я хотел увести его сейчас, но…

— Но ты сам себе этого не позволил? — Тони стало грустно — он даже представить себе не мог, что было бы, окажись он в такой ситуации. — Добро пожаловать в чудесный мир трудных моральных выборов.

— Нет, Тони, дело не в том, что часть меня посчитала, что Баки должен жить, — Стив тяжело выдохнул, и, казалось, он собирается с духом, чтобы сказать что-то очень серьезное. — Я просто не мог. Мое наказание вступило в силу.

Тони почувствовал себя так, будто его ударили — прямо в грудь, в то место, где еще совсем недавно горел синий свет реактора, а сейчас он все еще чувствовал там пустоту, и ему недоставало привычной тяжести и прохлады металла.

Он помнил слова Стива про небытие, но думал, что это фигура речи и применить ее к физическому телу невозможно. Тони не знал, чем это наказание грозило Стиву, и боялся спрашивать.

— Из этой ситуации есть какой-нибудь выход? — Тони не был бы Тони, если бы не попытался сделать хоть что-нибудь — даже если ничего не понимал во всей этой мистике.

— Я не знаю. Прецедентов не было.

— Ну, значит, не стоит сдаваться, — Тони улыбнулся, хотя представлял, что выглядело это, наверно, весьма натянуто. — Давай решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Найдем твоего однорукого бандита, а там, может, и со всем остальным разберемся.

Тони надеялся, что со стороны это звучало хотя бы не безнадежно. В искусстве подбадривания других людей он считал себя новичком.

— Когда тебя выписывают? — поинтересовался он, надеясь сменить тему разговора на более позитивную.

— Должны были еще вчера, но Сэм и Наташа настояли, чтобы я просто отдохнул пару дней, прежде чем снова рваться в бой, — по Стиву было видно, что он согласился на этот вынужденный отпуск, чтобы дать себе немного времени подумать. А еще принимать помощь от других людей и их заботу о тебе — это тоже был навык невероятной сложности, и, кажется, Тони нашел человека, который мог бы поделиться с ним, как научиться этому.

— Ну и хорошо, — Тони встал с кресла и поставил его обратно к стене. — Обещаю, что остатки Гидры без тебя никто бить не будет. У тебя право первого удара.

Стив улыбнулся. Ему сейчас ничего и говорить не нужно было — и так ясно, что благодарность так и просилась наружу. Тони кивнул ему, показывая, что все понял и, бросив короткое «бывай, Кэп» вышел из палаты.

Уилсон стоял напротив двери, сложив руки крест-накрест. Встретившись взглядом с Тони, он поднял одну бровь — в этом движении было столько недоверия, что Тони едва удержался от того, чтобы заявить, что «его отец вообще-то бил Гидру еще в сороковых», словно это могло как-то успокоить подозрительность Уилсона.

Тони не стал задерживаться. Он быстро покинул этаж и, только оставшись наедине с самим собой в автомобиле, мысленно чертыхнулся, проклиная Гидру и надеясь, что мир вокруг выстоит, если Капитан Америка возьмет пару выходных.

 

Легион юристов «Старк Индастриз», как триста спартанцев при Фермопилах, день и ночь занимались тем, что пытались оградить Тони от всего этого бардака, случившегося после Вашингтона. Теперь, когда связь Железного Человека с Щ.И.Т.ом перестала быть тайной, откуда-то повылезали целые толпы людей, желающих линчевать Тони Старка, повесив прямо у подножия Башни. Кажется, все уже и забыли о том, как всего пару лет назад именно усилиями Щ.И.Т.а и Мстителей удалось отстоять Землю — нынче то там, то тут озвучивались подозрения в том, что команда, вставшая перед читаури, как первый и единственный фронт обороны, могла быть замешана в грязных делишках Гидры.

Стиву досталось больше всех. Стоило ему переступить порог больницы, как на него тоже посыпались иски, обвинения, повестки в суды и предложения интервью прямо там, на больничной парковке. Так что армия адвокатов, которой в это суровое время Тони платил вдвое больше, только чтобы и мысли не было сболтнуть лишнего, загородила собой и Стива. Впрочем, от такого жеста помощи Стив был не в восторге. Только вот он не мог, как Наташа, сказать «копайте под меня, скрывать нечего» — не потому что у Стива скелетов в шкафу было, как у Тони деловых костюмов от Тома Форда, просто, когда у человека не оказывалось демонов, окружающие придумывали их ему.

В свою очередь, если Стив не пропадал с Уилсоном, то прятался в самых тихих уголках Башни, где не слышно было толпу недовольных, умудрявшихся даже развесить плакаты с лозунгами на окнах соседних небоскребов.

— Их бы энергию да в мирное русло, — Тони смотрел на очередной шедевр в стиле «Агент Щ.И.Т.а — враг государства» и подумывал о том, чтобы купить все здания в округе. Ну или взять их в аренду, пока весь этот балаган не поутих бы.

— Мне затемнить окна? — поинтересовался ДЖАРВИС и сразу же выполнил предложение, когда Тони угукнул в ответ.

Он добрался до кухни и, благополучно налив себе кофе, подумал о том, стоило ли навестить Стива или лучше дать ему время. Себе его Тони выделил с лихвой — особенно когда столкнулся с необходимостью осознать, что Стив на самом деле немного не Стив и жив Тони лишь потому, что вот это самое «не Стив» посчитало его полезным для будущего.

Хоть за всю карьеру Тони пару раз называли «человеком будущего», он не особо ладил с тем, чтобы предугадывать события. Да, может, понять, в какое русло шел разговор, или предположить, в каком направлении будет развиваться та или иная технология, было для него вполне обыденным занятием, но обстоятельства порой… могли быть странными, вносить свои коррективы и нарушать всевозможные планы.

Какое-то время назад Тони сходил на свидание со Стивом. Он испытал определенные положительные эмоции, был счастлив, в конце концов, пусть и совсем недолго. А потом Стив рассказал свой страшный секрет, и Тони понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы понять, изменилось ли что-то, а он был уверен, что да, все стало иначе, особенно чувства.

А потом он увидел Стива на больничной кровати — на его лице не было ни одной ссадины, да и выглядел он вполне себе здоровым, но понимание, что даже с самой сверхъестественной начинкой Стив все еще был смертен, пронеслось волной по мыслям Тони. Эта маленькое цунами окончательно смыло все сомнения: единственное, что имело значение — Тони хотел повторить то свидание. Ему казалось, что нужно ловить момент здесь и сейчас, пока они оба живы. Потом… потом могло и не настать.

Только вот как сдвинуться с мертвой точки, если Стив сейчас находился в таком состоянии, что лучше бы он никогда не размораживался.

— Тони, ты не поверишь, — Стив как раз зашел на кухню, вырвав Тони из размышлений. — После описи всего раскрытого имущества Щ.И.Т.а оказалось, что скипетр Локи пропал.

Тони едва не засмеялся. Кажется, ожидание хороших новостей немного затянулось.

— Есть какая-то информация, куда он мог попасть?

— Нет, — Стив тоже прошел ближе к кофейнику и налил себе чашку. — В таком бардаке даже и непонятно, кто отвечал за него и было ли создано какое-то специальное место для хранения.

— Тор очень расстроится, когда узнает, — Тони уже прикинул, стоило ли звонить Брюсу, чтобы тот попытался провернуть трюк с отслеживанием излучения еще раз, но потом решил, что вряд ли это сработает. Сейчас Гидра должна была затаиться в таких глубоких норах, что еще лет десять выкапывать придется. — Предлагаю не рассказывать ему об этом.

Стив посмотрел на Тони, как на человека, который выбрал не самое подходящее время для шуток и несерьезного тона.

— Хорошо, я понял, не сверли во мне дыру, — Тони поднял ладони перед собой в защитном жесте и отступил назад. — Слушай, рано или поздно они допустят ошибку, и мы их засечем.

— Прости, — Стив вздохнул. — Завтра предстоит очередной визит в Сенат, я сам не свой.

— Хочешь, я съезжу с собой? — Тони действительно был готов составить Стиву компанию, прекрасно зная, что в его присутствии нанятые им юристы начинают работать вдвое усерднее. — Мой последний визит сенаторы запомнили надолго, думаю, увидев меня, им захочется как можно быстрее от нас избавиться.

Едва заметная улыбка проскользнула на лице Стива, и Тони посчитал, что это неплохой знак. В конце концов, нужно было же с чего-то начинать — например, с совместных поездок в Вашингтон.

 

Стив выглядел так, будто даже сотни боксерских груш было недостаточно, чтобы усмирить его негодование. Сенаторы устроили ему допрос с пристрастием, и в какой-то момент Тони, сидевший прямо за Стивом, заметил, как тот до хруста сжал подлокотник.

Нужно было срочно спасать положение.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что нашей страной управляют такие, такие… — у Стива из ушей едва пар не валил. Похоже, подходящего слова он так и не подобрал, поэтому просто молча сел в автомобиль и, нахмурив брови ,отвернулся к окну.

— Как бы ты их ни назвал, лучше они от этого все равно не станут, — Тони сел следом и дал водителю знак трогаться. — Политики во все времена одинаковы.

Стив повернулся, чтобы что-то сказать, выразить свое возмущение, но так и остался сидеть с открытым ртом, потому что Тони перебил его:

— Пока ты не взорвался — как насчет второго свидания?

— Ты серьезно? — спросил Стив уже более спокойным голосом.

— Конечно, — Тони откинулся на сиденье. — Зря я, что ли, надевал сегодня свой лучший костюм? 

Стив снова хотел что-то ответить, но вместо этого, совершенно не стесняясь, прошелся взглядом по Тони, словно проверял правдивость его слов.

Тони подумал, что если Стив будет так смотреть на него, то придется попросить водителя остановить автомобиль и оставить их двоих наедине.

— Хорошо, — согласился Стив и как-то очень громко выдохнул через нос, словно помимо внутренней ярости на сенаторов в нем затаилось еще какое-то чувство.

— Тогда едем в Вегас, — Тони развязал галстук и расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки.

Стив, видимо, не нашел аргументов против — он просто кивнул в знак согласия, и, похоже, все его плохое настроение улетучилось. Он тоже откинулся на сиденье и, не отрывая взгляда от Тони, взял его за руку.

Тони подумал, что ему предстоит самый сложный перелет в его жизни.

 

Воздух Невады пьянил голову похлеще любого алкоголя. А еще совсем рядом был Стив, который на предложение высунуться из люка лимузина потерял дар речи и отказывался до последнего.

Самое прекрасное в этом вечере оказалось то, что всем вокруг было плевать, кто они такие. В Вашингтоне и Нью-Йорке и шагу ступить нельзя — обязательно кто-нибудь подойдет с просьбой о фото, автографе или просто кинет вслед проклятие.

Здесь же, в этом море неоновой рекламы, блесток и зеленого сукна игорных столов никому не было дела, что Тони Старк и Стив Роджерс проводят время вместе.

Тони посчитал, что ему удалось невозможное — Стив в какой-то момент стал выглядеть очень расслабленным. Он улыбался, с интересом смотрел на огромные вывески, по-настоящему удивлялся шоу фокусников и, возможно, впервые не постеснялся попросить Тони устроить визит на одно из представлений.

Когда алое зарево начало заниматься над затихающим городом, они уже сидели на последнем этаже — Тони стало очень смешно, когда им сказали, что в отеле остался свободен только люкс для новобрачных. Стиву он, конечно же, об этом не сообщил, хотя тот искренне удивился, что в номере столько цветов и весь интерьер выполнен в белых и красных оттенках.

Они смотрели в окно и делились впечатлениями, распотрошив коробку каких-то невыносимо сладких конфет, запивали их шампанским, и Тони казалось, что лучше уже быть не может.

— Мне нравится твой галстук, — произнес Стив, не отрывая взгляда от выползающего из-за горизонта оранжевого диска.

— Галстук? — Тони опустил голову и посмотрел на полоски красной ткани, свисавшие с двух сторон на его грудь. Удивительно, как он еще не потерял его, таская на себе в развязанном состоянии всю ночь.

— Он тебе идет, — Стив отхлебнул из пузатой бутылки. Шампанское ему не очень нравилось, но запивать конфеты вполне годилось. Да и тем более, когда Тони предложил заказать в номер полноценный завтрак, Стив сказал, что не стоит тревожить персонал отеля в такую рань. Тони хотел ответить ему, что все нормально, но потом подумал, что вот это отношение Стива к другим людям… оно казалось Тони самой очаровательной вещью на свете.

— В каком смысле? — в отличие от Стива Тони шампанское дало в голову. Наверно, просто надо было нормально поесть, прежде чем портить желудок конфетами.

— Он красный, — вот сейчас Стив повернулся и посмотрел сначала на галстук, а затем поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Тони.

Тони едва удержался, чтобы не рассмеяться. Хотя ему это так и так не удалось: через минуту он просто расхохотался, и его смех, похоже, был так заразителен, что Стив расплылся в улыбке.

— Это был самый странный комплимент в моей жизни, — Тони пытался успокоиться, но у него не очень выходило. Возможно, он наконец-то нашел способ сбросить напряжение, скопившееся за последние дни.

— Ну и я не самый обычный парень на этой планете, — Стив вытащил из коробки еще одну конфету и тотчас же отправил ее в рот.

О да. «Не самый обычный парень» — Тони хотелось выпалить все, что он думал об уникальности Стива, но на ум лезли только совершенно дурацкие комплименты уровня старшей школы в стиле «у тебя такие голубые глаза» и «у тебя такое классное тело». Самое глупое в этом оказалось то, что Тони, хоть и считал себя человеком, искушенным в искусстве любви, сомневался во всем, что касалось Стива — уж слишком много переменных сошлось в одном уравнении. И как тут не налажать, когда шло уже второе свидание, а рядом с ним сидел Стив Роджерс, уголок его рта был испачкан шоколадом, да и вообще он был весь такой… Тони бы сказал «небрежный» или «раскрепощенный», но прекрасно знал, что это касалось лишь внешнего — внутри Стив все еще оставался собой, ну, насколько это вообще было возможно.

Когда-то давным-давно Роуди был обеспокоен тем, что Тони мог приударить за Стивом. Сейчас Тони переживал, что «запал» на Стива со всем его внутренним и внешним багажом и совершенно не знал, что с этим делать.

— Эй, Тони.

Тони положил голову на плечо Стива и решил, что с места не сдвинется.

— Я в порядке, — ответил он и прикрыл глаза. — Просто дай мне минутку.

И Тони провалился в тепло и покой, слушал дыхание Стива и чувствовал, как утреннее солнце грело ему веки.

А затем чьи-то ласковые руки подняли его над полом и уложили на кровать. Тони чувствовал, как развязанный галстук скользил по шее — он попытался открыть глаза и сказать, что сам в состоянии раздеться, но так и не сделал этого. Стив снял с него все, что могло потенциально помяться, накрыл одеялом и, кажется, поцеловал в лоб.

Тони хотел поблагодарить его за заботу, но и это предприятие ему не удалось.

— Спи, Тони, — услышал он. — Я буду рядом.

 

— Скажи мне, что мы вчера не поженились, — это было первое, что произнес Тони, когда проснулся, открыл глаза и сел на кровати. Впрочем, к его радости он, чувствовал на себе белье и не обнаружил Стива рядом под одеялом. Хотя, наверно, «радость» — не совсем подходящее слово в данной ситуации.

Стив сидел неподалеку, на том самом диване, который по воспоминаниям Тони казался жутко удобным, и уплетал завтрак, который, похоже, сам и заказал.

— Я не знаю, почему ты так решил, но нет, никто из нас вчера не вступил в брак.

— Ну, просто, — Тони огляделся. — Это же люкс для новобрачных.

Глаза у Стива стали круглее, чем обычно — Тони сразу же пожалел обо всех решениях, принятых вчера ночью, даже если не помнил о большинстве из них.

— Ну по крайней мере теперь понятно, почему вместе с завтраком доставили это, — Стив взял в руки маленькую фигурку двух голубков, которые соприкасались клювами. Он встал с дивана и, подойдя поближе к кровати, бросил статуэтку Тони.

— Ну какое же свидание без неловких моментов, — Тони покрутил голубей в руках. — Я надеюсь, ты хорошо провел время?

Сам Тони жутко хотел пить и умыться — почему-то сидеть перед Стивом, замотавшись лишь в тонкое покрывало, было не по себе. Возможно, Тони просто не хотел, чтобы Стив видел оставшиеся после удаления реактора шрамы — хотя наверняка он уже все рассмотрел, пока раздевал Тони.

— Очень, — Стив сделал пару шагов, оказавшись рядом, наклонился, обхватил голову Тони ладонями и поцеловал его — правда, немного промахнулся, так как Тони дернулся. Недопоцелуй почти в щеку, почти в губы, все вокруг белое, красное и в розах, на покрывале рядом лежали два голубя, а самый завидный жених Америки говорил, что ему было хорошо вчера — впору было покраснеть до самых ушей и умереть от чувства полного удовлетворения ситуацией.

— Завтрак? — предложил Стив, все еще не отпуская Тони. Он смотрел ему прямо в глаза, сверху вниз и, облизнув губы еще раз, поцеловал Тони — на этот раз достигнув цели. На вкус Стив был как апельсиновый сок, тосты и бекон, а вот в себе Тони сомневался — вряд ли с утра конфеты и шампанское все еще оставались собой.

— Душ, — произнес Тони, когда Стив отпустил его и выпрямился. — Зубная щетка. А потом завтрак и нормальный поцелуй — я еще не решил, в каком порядке.

Стив улыбнулся.

— Я жду, — он вернулся обратно на диван, а Тони провожал его взглядом, думая о том, что костюмы-тройки — это лучшее изобретение человечества.

Тони сгреб вокруг себя одеяло и, придерживая его, проскользнул в ванную и закрыл за собой дверь. Теперь можно было выдохнуть. Он добрался до раковины, посмотрел на себя в зеркало и заговорил:

— Ну и что мы будем делать с этим? — Тони опустил взгляд, ощущая, что поцелуи Стива подействовали на него совершенно воодушевляюще. Ладно, в любой другой ситуации Тони оправдался бы, что утро — как раз самое лучшее время для эрекции, но не сегодня.

Пару минут назад нелепый смазанный поцелуй как током ударил его, пробежался мурашками по позвоночнику, стекая электрическими волнами в пах — а все потому, что сочетание «Стив и спальня» породило в голове Тони миллион мыслей от «что же мы будем делать на третьем свидании» до «если мы будем делать что-то на третьем свидании, то как не начать паниковать уже сейчас». И он ожидаемо подумал их все — одновременно и с картинками.

Роуди или Пеппер обязательно бы сказали Тони что-то о том, что служебные романы до добра не доводят. Что нельзя примешивать личное отношение к работе, особенно такой опасной, как у Мстителей. Нет, Тони это прекрасно понимал и помнил, что если плохие парни знают, где ты живешь, всегда есть шанс, что могут пострадать близкие тебе люди.

Но в этом как раз и таился подводный камень — пока Тони пытался бы держаться от Стива на расстоянии, наступил бы, обязательно наступил бы момент, когда один из них не успел бы. Никогда не знаешь, что выпало бы на тебя из космической дыры в небе. Тони боялся, что ожидание конца света отравляло их — вместо того, чтобы жить, они лишь готовились к смерти, пытаясь отсрочить ее наступление.

Они оба через это прошли. Только вот если у Стива оказался козырь в рукаве, который он незамедлительно использовал, то у Тони такой возможности не было. Он не умел воскрешать мертвых, не знал, чем Стиву грозило то наказание и сколько времени ему отведено — оттого каждая минута ожидания казалась вечностью. А погрязнуть в сожалениях Тони точно не хотел.

 

У Стива были горячие ладони. Тони нравилось это свойство его организма — от даже едва заметных касаний по коже начинали бегать мурашки. Стив же на эту особенность сетовал, так как даже содовая в его руках мгновенно становилась мерзкой на вкус, быстро нагреваясь.

Тор притащил из своего уголка космоса бочонок какой-то непонятной жидкости, которую, по-хорошему, сначала надо было отправить в химическую лабораторию, чтобы понять состав и не сожжет ли она внутренности обычным людям — но, естественно, они не стали этого делать. После пары комментариев а ля «я не хочу умирать из-за дыры в желудке от асгардской медовухи» все решили, что опустошать бочонок будут Тор и Стив.

Стив был не очень рад такому повороту событий.

— Считай это возможностью хоть раз в жизни по-человечески расслабиться, — Тони кивнул на стакан Стива, в котором уже плескалась янтарного цвета жидкость. — Не все же мне напиваться в твоем присутствии.

Похоже, аргументов у Стива не было, потому что он обреченно вздохнул и присоединился к общему веселью — тем более что повод оказался весьма воодушевляющим. Они наконец-то получили ниточку, ведущую к людям, похитившим скипетр Локи, и когда предварительная разведка даст добро, им предстояло наведаться на одну из баз Гидры.

— Ну и какое оно на вкус? — Тони цедил напитки попроще, не инопланетного происхождения, но ему до жути было любопытно.

— Нормально, — сухо ответил Стив и облизал губы.

— Это все, что ты можешь сказать? — встрял в разговор Бартон. — Нам нужны подробности.

— Мне не с чем сравнивать.

На мгновение вокруг воцарилась тишина, но Тор тотчас же нарушил ее, отвлекая внимание всех на себя — его рассказ о вкусе и запахе напитка и о том, сколько тысяч лет он настаивался, оказался очень интересным. Но Тони почти не слушал его.

— Хочешь сбежать отсюда? — почти прошептал он Стиву на ухо, которое, между прочим, было краснее, чем обычно.

— С радостью, — ответил Стив и, поставив стакан на стол, аккуратно засеменил мимо Наташи и Брюса, надеясь не оттоптать никому ноги. Тони перелез через спинку дивана и последовал за ним.

Столкнулись они возле дверей на лестницу. Тони вообще-то собирался воспользоваться лифтом, но Стив схватил его по пути, и теперь они оба оказались на лестничной площадке.

— Решил воспользоваться пожарным выходом?

— Здесь прохладнее, — у Стива порозовели щеки. Явно, что асгардское питье подействовало на него самым обычным путем.

Он прижал Тони к стене. На ощупь Стив был, как печка, — пышущий жаром, тяжело дышал и гладил горячей ладонью по спине Тони.

— Что задумал? — Стив улыбнулся, услышав этот вопрос, и на лице его отразилась какая-то озорная искорка, которую можно было наблюдать не часто.

Он наклонился к Тони и поцеловал его, прижался всем телом, и, кажется, что еще чуть-чуть — и стена за спиной Тони начала бы плавиться. Это был не первый их поцелуй, но только сейчас Тони чувствовал себя неопытным мальчишкой, потому что Стив брал и отдавал, мял его губы, как хотел — в какой-то момент Тони понял, что мычит от удовольствия.

Бедро Стива упиралось Тони в пах, и будь он проклят, если не был уверен, что оно двигалось. Весь Стив извивался, словно пытался увеличить физический контакт, отдать свое тепло каждой клеточке тела Тони.

В какой-то момент Тони перестало хватать воздуха, и совершенно неосознанно он уперся Стиву в грудь, чтобы отстранить его и отдышаться — и удалось ему это далеко не сразу.

— Что? — зрачки Стива расширились, губы покраснели, а челка прилипла ко лбу. Тони решил, что такой вид не способствует тому, чтобы восстановить дыхание.

— Воздух, Кэп, — произнес он на выдохе. — Некоторые из нас все еще его используют.

Несмотря на то, что больше они не целовались, они все еще стояли вплотную друг к другу — наверно, даже и волос между ними бы не прошел.

— Я тебя хочу, — выпалил Тони. Пошло оно все к черту, либо сейчас, либо никогда. Он смотрел на Стива, осознавая, что если тот отступит и все это слишком быстро или не вовремя…

Стив не отводил взгляда, словно изучал Тони. Он не отвечал, просто запустил ладонь в волосы Тони, гладил и все еще прижимался, будто гигантская грелка.

— Уверен? — наконец сказал он, и Тони даже не сразу нашел цензурные слова, чтобы ответить.

— Да, мать твою, еще как! — нетерпение закипело где-то под горлом, и Тони не знал, что с ним делать. С одной стороны, жуть как хотелось… всего хотелось, даже того, о чем Тони знал только в теории. Ну хорошо, была в его жизни парочка видео, и то по случайности, кто ж знал, что ему будут необходимы такие знания. А с другой — боялся до дрожи в коленках, что если они пойдут дальше, то потом… потом ничего из того, что могло бы с ними случиться, он не переживет. И сейчас он думал о том, что же страшнее.

А еще в его мыслях крутилось, что то утро в Вегасе могло бы закончиться совсем иначе, если бы Тони не утопил бы себя в осознании, что еще немного, то потащил бы Стива в одну из этих маленьких часовен, чтобы сказать…

— Да, — повторил он уже более спокойно.

— Тогда запасись терпением, — прошептал Стив, и губы его, горячие и влажные, коснулись кожи Тони на шее, прошлись по колючему подбородку и встретились с ртом.

Хотелось возразить, сказать, что они и так уже заждались и откладывать неизбежное совсем не хочется.

Но Стив отстранился так же внезапно, как и вовлек в эту бурю поцелуев и объятий. Тепло его все еще ощущалось кожей, и Тони был готов потянуться следом, чтобы получить еще, но Стив его остановил и очень ласково добавил:

— Вот вернем скипетр, и тогда я дам тебе все, что пожелаешь.


	5. V. Наказание

— Ты мог спасти нас. Почему не сделал большего?

Тони чувствовал, как его рвало на части, как в груди разгоралась ярость и липкий страх захватил каждую клеточку его тела. Он снова оказался там — в бесконечной тьме космоса, наблюдая, как беззащитный голубой шар превращается в поле боя. Нужно было помешать, сделать хоть что-то, потому что увидеть наяву, как Стив умирает у него на руках — он бы не смог пережить это.

Есть вещи страшнее физической смерти.

Он призвал перчатку и, схватившись за скипетр Локи, решил для себя, что не позволит осуществиться своему кошмару.

Тони вышел из потайной комнаты и обнаружил возле брони Стива — тот наблюдал за тем, как по экранам рябью шло изображение. ДЖАРВИС почти закончил копирование данных.

— Штрукер ждет нас на пороге, — Тони подошел к Стиву и, притянув того к себе, поцеловал. — А это за что?

— Просто так, — Тони посмотрел, как дела у ДЖАРВИСа, и затем, ловко забравшись в доспехи, даже не выпуская скипетра из рук, добавил: — Прихвачу Штрукера, доберешься своим ходом?

Тони покинул логово, не дожидаясь ответа от Стива. Голубой камень в посохе мерцал, словно пытался привлечь к себе внимание, напоминая обо всех тех бедах, которые в прошлом он помог причинить.

 

По внутренним часам Тони время перевалило ближе к отметке «ложиться спать уже бесполезно». Он сидел на полу посреди кучи бумаг и пытался понять, почему не работает.

Брюс в отличие от Тони придерживался свойственного нормальным людям режима и ушел спать еще пару неудачных симуляций назад.

— ДЖАРВИС, попробуй… — Тони поднял голову и увидел Стива, который стоял у входа в лабораторию, скрестив руки на груди. Судя по одежде, он собрался на пробежку. — Что, уже утро?

— Пятый час, — Стив сделал несколько шагов к Тони. — Почему ты все еще не спишь?

— А разве есть смысл идти ложиться так поздно? — Тони не отрывался от бумаг, пытался разобраться с тем, что же было не так в расчетах.

— Жаль, — как-то наигранно произнес Стив. — А я надеялся выполнить свое обещание.

Тони замер, не веря своим ушам. Он поднял голову и посмотрел на Стива — у того было совершенно обычное выражение лица, если не считать едва заметной улыбки, которую нельзя было разглядеть, если бы он не наблюдал за эмоциями Стива каждый день.

Мурашки предвкушения пробежались по спине Тони, и ему как-то сразу стало без разницы, где же в расчеты закралась ошибка. Он выпрямился и, стараясь выглядеть не слишком заинтересованным, спросил:

— Какое? — хотя, конечно же, знал, о чем речь. Тони сомневался, что Стив стал бы надевать одну из своих жутко обтягивающих футболок, если бы собрался просто отправить Тони спать. Ну, правда, еще немного — и Тони бы смог разглядеть каждую мышцу у Стива на животе. Ему там вообще было не тесно?

Стив же ничего не ответил. Он сделал выражение лица, которое словно говорило «ты и так знаешь, не прикидывайся», и, медленно развернувшись, зашагал прочь. Сначала Тони не понял, что вообще происходит и как ему стоит трактовать все это.

— Ты идешь или предпочитаешь мне скипетр Локи? — прозвучало где-то за дверью. Тони быстро вскочил на ноги, едва не поскользнувшись на бумаге, которой был устелен пол, и почти бегом покинул лабораторию.

Стива он догнал почти сразу, тот не особо торопился. Тони жутко хотелось спросить, что же будет дальше, когда они дойдут до чьей-нибудь комнаты, но чувствовал, что если заговорит, то все может случиться прямо в коридоре. И не факт, что их не заметит кто-нибудь из Мстителей.

Ближе оказалась комната Стива. Ну, не то чтобы Тони был против такого расклада, но на его взгляд это все добавляло пару очков ко всему происходящему.

Когда Тони прошел внутрь, а Стив закрыл за ними дверь, на мгновение воцарилась такая гробовая тишина, что при желании можно было услышать, как работает автоматическая линия сборки железного легиона несколькими этажами ниже.

— Иди сюда, — Стив притянул Тони к себе и поцеловал. Стоило признать, что за последнее время Стив поднаторел в этом искусстве, и Тони даже немного гордился, считая, что это лучшая его попытка обучать кого-то, какая могла приключиться за всю жизнь.

Стив тянул Тони на себя, а сам сначала сел на кровать и заставил Тони забраться к себе на колени, а затем вообще упал на спину.

Тони подумал, что ради такого утра он готов вообще больше никогда не спать. Он сидел на Стиве, прижимался, чувствовал, как ладони забираются к нему под одежду, как у Стива сбивалось дыхание, а сердце стучало громко и заходилось в сумасшедшем ритме.

Тони едва смог оторваться от его губ, приподнялся и посмотрел на Стива — тот дышал через рот, красный и зацелованный, и в глазах его снова горел это космический синий огонь, словно ему не хватало только искры, чтобы вспыхнуть и объять пламенем Тони.

— Чего ты хочешь, Тони? — спросил Стив и провел ладонями по его спине, остановившись на пояснице. Он пропустил пальцы одной руки за край джинс, и по позвоночнику Тони пронеслась еще совсем легкая зудящая волна возбуждения. Он выдохнул через нос, прикрыл глаза, как будто боялся, как мальчишка, кончить прямо в штаны от одних только поцелуев, но Стив, похоже, понял его настроение и убрал руки.

Он смотрел на Тони снизу вверх, их лица были совсем рядом, и в какой-то момент они оба замерли в таком положении, что даже почти не касались друг друга.

— Тони, тебе удобно? — внезапно спросил Стив, и эти слова выдернули Тони из забытья, где он пытался вернуть своему рассудку ясность. Он чувствовал себя одурманенным, пьяным, и ему нравилось это состояние.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — Тони почти лег на Стива, упираясь ладонями и коленями о кровать по обе стороны от его головы и бедер.

— Тогда держись.

Стив протянул руки между их животами, влезая в тепло и тесноту, и Тони почувствовал, как он расстегивает его ремень и джинсы. Хотелось опустить взгляд под себя, убедиться, что это не сон, что это действительно руки Капитана Америки на ширинке Тони…

— Тони, — позвал Стив, и Тони взглянул на него. — Смотри на меня.

И он послушался. Тони чувствовал, как теплые пальцы забрались ему в белье, как освободили, гладили и сжимали. Стив не торопился, он медленно водил руками по всей длине, и Тони чувствовал, что ему не так уж и много нужно, чтобы возбудиться как следует. Одна мысль, что Стив Роджерс держал его член в руках, заводила так, что у Тони едва звездочки перед глазами не запрыгали.

Во взгляде Стива все еще плясал огонек, Тони вглядывался в него, следуя не то просьбе, не то приказу, стискивая зубы от каждого движения уже изрядно скользкой ладони, от пальцев, рисовавших на его плоти какие-то неизвестные узоры… Тони чувствовал, что краснеет, потому что Стив смотрел на него, потому что Стив выглядел спокойным, и лишь взгляд выдавал его заинтересованность в происходящем.

Дрожь превратилась в пульсацию, пульсация стала удовольствием. Тони мял покрывало пальцами, а они не слушались, все его тело казалось чужим, и он уже не понимал, что делал, подавался бедрами вперед, пытаясь получить больше.

— Давай, Тони, — коротко произнес Стив. Он обхватил ладонью член Тони, плотно, достаточно, чтобы можно было двигаться. — Возьми.

Это были всего лишь руки Стива, измазанные предэякулятом, но Тони было в самый раз, словно он всю жизнь этого ждал. Он толкался в сложенные кольцом пальцы и чувствовал, что еще немного — и испачкает живот Стива своей спермой. Этой мысли оказалось достаточно, чтобы перевалиться за тот пик ощущений, когда от него уже ничего не зависело, а оргазм был неизбежен.

Тони упал на Стива, не в силах больше держаться, его плечи дрожали, а сам он едва слышно мычал, и ему хватило всего пары движений, чтобы кончить. Мир свернулся до размеров Стива, и казалось, что, если отодвинуться от него хоть на миллиметр, можно свалиться в небытие.

— Тони? — Стив позвал его шепотом, гладя по спине и затылку. Тони тяжело дышал, уткнувшись в шею Стиву, спрятав лицо, пытаясь переждать фейерверки, плясавшие перед глазами.

Господи, он не мог пошевелиться. Да Тони и не хотел. Зачем куда-то идти, если можно прирасти к Стиву и никуда его не отпускать, и пусть весь мир подождет.

— Когда я фантазировал о тебе, то не думал, что может быть так, — наконец выдал Тони.

— Так? — Стив одним движением перевернул их, и теперь Тони оказался на спине.

— Ни в какое сравнение не идет с реальностью, — сейчас хотелось стянуть с себя уже и так наполовину снятые джинсы и вообще раздеться, потому что Тони помнил, что в отличие от него Стив все еще выглядел так, словно они тут о погоде разговаривали.

— Могу ответить тебе тем же, — Стив снова принялся его целовать, совершенно игнорируя тот факт, что они немного слипались животами.

— Вот это да. Поделишься подробностями?

— Все просто, — Стив выпрямился и стянул с себя местами испачканную футболку. Тони прошелся взглядом по животу Стива и подумал, что, черт возьми, наверно, на месте Роуди он бы себя тоже заподозрил в интересе к Стиву.

К слову сказать, Стив был возбужден, и Тони пожалел, что изучал кое-что из теории однополого секса: в голове сразу возникли десятки картинок, как... Сразу захотелось промочить горло, да и вообще целиком забраться под холодный душ.

— Как мы будем решать… твою проблему? — Тони спросил об этом, потому что явно надеялся поучаствовать.

Стив улыбнулся. Он подобрался поближе, оседлал ноги Тони и, запустив руку в штаны, вытащил член. Тони выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы — картинки, маячившие перед глазами, вспыхнули ярче, и отмахиваться от них стало сложнее.

— Раз уж ты уже испачкался, — Стив самым невозможным образом облизал свою ладонь, а затем схватился ею за член и начал дрочить. Тони лежал, смотрел на это и не мог поверить в то, что видел. Наверно, если бы он умел рисовать, то точно бы запечатлел то, как сейчас выглядел Стив.

— Да ты издеваешься, — произнес Тони. Он чувствовал, что снова заводится, он знал, что Стив видит это, и, можно было поклясться, в его взгляде проскользнуло самодовольство.

Тони не мог сопротивляться. Его собственный член снова требовал внимания, и он его получил — Стив обхватил оба ствола своей широкой ладонью, накрыл Тони собой, целуя, терзая его губы и язык, зарываясь свободной рукой в волосы…

 

Проснулся Тони от того, что почувствовал, как Стив встал. Глаза открывать не хотелось, да и вообще после всего произошедшего на этой кровати и во время совместной, пусть и не такой горячей, помывки Тони едва был в состоянии двигаться.

Он немного задремал, ожидая, что Стив вернется и снова согреет его. Но этого так и не произошло, и через какое-то время Тони наконец-то проснулся. Он приподнялся на кровати, чтобы осмотреться, но в комнате никого не было.

— ДЖАРВИС, — позвал он.

— Да, сэр.

— Где Стив?

— Капитан Роджерс возле скипетра.

Тони огляделся в поисках своей одежды, но нашел только джинсы. Он быстро надел их и босиком помчался в лабораторию — какое-то нехорошее чувство поселилось в его груди, и Тони боялся, что это отнюдь не последствия недосыпа или недавнего кошмара.

Стив действительно нашелся возле посоха Локи — только вот он держал артефакт в руках и всматривался в голубое свечение камня.

Тони как водой холодной окатило — он так давно не думал о Стиве и его второй сущности, которая была все еще при нем, что уже и забыл, что нужно быть постоянно настороже. Расслабился, позволил себе чувства, и вот теперь неизвестно, чем бы все это могло обернуться.

— Знаешь, я не сразу понял, чем он так привлекает меня, — заговорил Стив, посмотрев на Тони. — В нем есть что-то от той силы, что создала меня, не Стива Роджерса.

Тони стало не по себе. Эта вторая «сила» так давно не давала о себе знать, что, казалось, срослась со Стивом, породив что-то третье, совершенно новое. По сути так оно и было — метаморфоза происходила так плавно и так естественно, что Тони не заметил, как все страшные воспоминания о потере памяти и попытках сущности убить его отошли на второй план.

А вот теперь он снова возвращался к тем словам о наказании, что часть Стива, подарившая Тони жизнь, больше не способна забирать ее у других людей. И он все еще ждал, когда же приговор, вынесенный Стиву, вступит в силу. И от этого становилось страшно — хотелось сделать что-нибудь, потому что после недавнего видения Тони казалось, что небытие, о котором говорил Стив, как-то связано с уничтожением Земли инопланетянами.

— Зачем ты взял его? — наконец спросил Тони. Он аккуратно сделал шаг вперед, стараясь не провоцировать агрессию, надеясь, что у Стива, каким бы он сейчас ни был, не поднимется рука на человека, с которым он разделил столько чувств.

— Пытаюсь понять его потенциал, — Стив снова смотрел на камень, как завороженный, и было не ясно, отражалось ли голубое свечение камня в его глазах или это их собственный огонь. — Ты знал, что он может не только подчинять чужой разум, но и изменять его?

Тони не хотел знать об этом, ничего хорошего оно явно не сулило.

— Теперь — да, — Тони подошел поближе. — Но тебе от этого какой прок?

Стив улыбнулся и снова взглянул на Тони.

— От меня уже почти ничего не осталось, — произнес Стив. — Это моя агония. Я могу лишь смотреть со стороны, как он забирает мою силу и становится собой — цельным и свободным.

— Небытие… — проговорил Тони. Вот о чем была речь. Вот в чем заключалось наказание для сущности, что предпочла живого Тони Старка мертвому.

— Да, небытие, — повторил Стив. — Проблема в том, что я не хочу умирать.

Тони замер. Ему не понравилась интонация, с которой произнес это Стив. Так говорили люди, которые собирались совершить какой-то необдуманный поступок прежде чем покинуть мир. Голос Стив отдавал отчаянием, а из его уст оно казалось в разы опаснее.

— Что ты задумал? — Тони пытался понять, как он может остановить сверхъестественную сущность, которая засела в теле суперсолдата, если сам сейчас был одет в одни лишь джинсы. Даже дай он голосовой приказ ДЖАРВИСу, тот не успел бы ничего сделать.

— Как насчет выжечь капитана Роджерса, чтобы он освободил мне место? — и Стив приставил острие скипетра к собственному виску. — Как тебе такая мысль, Энтони?

Тони не верил, что все это происходило на самом деле. Еще один кошмар, только теперь наяву.

— Пожалуйста, не делай этого, — попросил он.

— Не пытайся остановить меня, Энтони, — Стив сделал шаг назад. — Если в прошлый раз трикстер не смог тебя зачаровать, потому что ему не позволил я, то теперь все сработает.

Тони вспоминал все, что знал о захвате заложников. К сожалению, весь его опыт в этой области ограничивался Афганистаном и вряд ли был применим для нынешней ситуации.

— Послушай меня, — начал Тони. — Я знаю, что тебе страшно. Бояться… небытия это нормально, никто не хочет покидать этот мир против своей воли. Но я прошу тебя, не забирай его от меня.

Последнее предложение далось Тони тяжело. И не потому что прозвучало как признание, просто перед глазами снова стояли космос, непроглядная тьма и армия читаури, оставившая позади трупы Мстителей. Он снова видел Стива, и в ушах непрерывно звучал вопрос, который Тони надеялся никогда вживую не услышать.

— Ты пожертвовал многим, потому что считал, что я должен дожить до какого-то определенного момента, — продолжил Тони. — Ты вернул меня с того света, заставил поверить в то, что стоит жить дальше, несмотря ни на что, и бороться за этот мир. Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что будет, если Стив Роджерс погибнет сегодня.

Тони говорил правду, он не представлял, как сможет противостоять всему, что грозило свалиться на них из космоса, если Стив не укажет ему путь. По крайней мере не сейчас.

Скипетр упал на пол. Стив смотрел на Тони, и в его глазах потух синий огонь, который всегда был знаком, что разговор сейчас ведет не Капитан Америка.

— Хорошо, Энтони, будь по-твоему, — произнес Стив. — Я уйду и заслуженно понесу свое наказание.

— Спасибо.

— Только не рассказывай ему обо мне и не давай возвращать тех, кто ушел — его тело не выдержит, и тогда…

Стив замолчал и упал без чувств.

— ДЖАРВИС? — с ужасом в голосе спросил Тони.

— Капитан Роджерс без сознания, жизненные показатели стабильные.

Тони выдохнул, сел на пол и закрыл лицо руками. Предупреждение звучало в ушах набатом и не хотело утихать, Тони думал о словах про «воскрешение мертвых», и ему казалось, что ничем хорошим эта способность Капитана Америки не обернется.

— ДЖАРВИС, что там с Альтроном? — Тони поставил скипетр на подставку, сходил к одному из диванчиков, что стояли неподалеку, и притащил оттуда подушку для Стива.

— Все еще неудачно, — ответил ИИ.

— Давай, поднажми, у нас осталось мало времени, — Тони сел рядом со Стивом и попытался успокоиться.

Получалось так себе.

 

Когда Стив пришел в себя, Тони все еще сидел рядом, перебирая очередные распечатки с расчетами, пытаясь понять, что не так. Брюс заглянул в лабораторию, увидел Стива на полу, и Тони, даже ничего не говоря, сразу же вручил ему записку, гласившую «Я потом объясню». Больше Брюс не приходил сюда и не задавал неудобные вопросы, на которые у Тони не было ответов. Как объяснить все происходящее, Тони еще не придумал.

— Привет, — Стив коснулся его локтя, и Тони посмотрел на него. — Что случилось? Что я тут делаю?

— А ты ничего не помнишь? — Тони очень надеялся, что нет. Потому что они никогда не поднимали тему присутствия других сущностей в теле Стива, и Тони не знал, как начать этот разговор. Ему казалось, что Стив очень тяжело переживет новость, что в прошлом пытался убить Тони несколько раз. Да и недавнее предупреждение не способствовало откровенности.

— Ну не особо, — Стив сел, аккуратно развернувшись, чтобы не задеть мебель. — Я пришел за тобой, чтобы ты лег спать, а потом мы…

Похоже, воспоминания о сегодняшнем утре вспыхнули в памяти Стива так же ярко, как и легкий румянец на его щеках. Тони даже мысленно умилился — после всего, что между ними было, Стив еще краснеть умудрялся.

— Потом мы уснули, а проснулся я уже тут, — Стив выглядел озадаченным.

— Если я скажу тебе, что ты ходишь во сне, ты мне поверишь? — это была не самая лучшая версия, но ничего другого Тони на ум не приходило. Тем более что частично это действительно была правда — сам Стив ведь фактически спал, пока другая его часть бродила по Башне.

— Ну, наверно, да, — Стив покосился на маленькую диванную подушку, которую подложил ему Тони. — Хотя раньше у меня не было таких проблем.

— Если больше не повторится, значит, это разовый случай и нет смысла бить тревогу, — Тони подозревал, что так оно и будет. Потому что другой Стив однозначно сказал, что это был его последний визит.

С одной стороны, Тони испытывал облегчение, ведь теперь остался только Стив, который нравился ему, потрясающий и невероятный. Тони даже с трудом верил, что из-за шутливого намека Роуди получилось то, что получилось. А с другой — он боялся. Опасался, что Стив узнает о своем наследстве от другой сущности, и это убьет его. Как избежать второго варианта, если он готов был в свое время собой пожертвовать, чтобы спасти других людей?

— Сколько же сейчас времени? — Стив встал с пола и, взглянув на один из мониторов, в углу которого были часы, ужаснулся: — Девять вечера?

Да, проспал он прилично. Но не объяснишь же ему, что это был не самый обычный сон — Тони специально зарылся в бумаги, чтобы как можно меньше смотреть на Стива, как будто стоило взглянуть на него, и тот сразу же завалил бы его вопросами. 

— Хорошо, что хоть вечеринку не проспал, — Стив поднял с пола подушку и, помяв ее в руках, добавил: — Я с голода умираю, составишь мне компанию?

— Если ты не против, я потащу с собой эту кучу бумаг, — Тони встал и, положив карандаш за ухо, собрал последние распечатки в аккуратную стопку.

Стив ничего ему не ответил, но вряд ли он бы он отказал. Он наклонился к Тони и поцеловал его. 

— Пошли уже есть, — Тони толкнул Стива и улыбнулся.

Наверно, все могло быть хорошо и ничего ужасного не случилось бы. Но на душе словно кошки скреблись, и Тони, взглянув на очередную запущенную симуляцию, понадеялся, что делает все, чтобы больше никогда не слышать в голосе Стива отчаяния.

Возможно, это был не самый лучший момент, чтобы поговорить, но Тони изнутри жгли алкоголь и мысль, что в этой жизни надо попробовать все, а Стив точно входил в это понятие. Только все попытки заговорить о сексе после того бодрого утра сводились к тому, что «сейчас не самое лучшее время, чтобы обсуждать это».

Тони надоело, и он улучил минутку, когда одна часть гостей была увлечена рассказами Роуди о похождениях Воителя, а другая слушала очередные подробности последнего пикника Тора, приправленные такими метафорами, что впору было записывать и издавать наравне со Старшей Эддой.

Единственным человеком, который заметил, что Тони потащил Стива прочь от шума и музыки, была Наташа, но с ней Тони заключил негласный договор — она ничего не говорила про них, а он деликатно молчал о ее отношениях с Брюсом.

Поэтому, когда Тони вытолкал Стива на кухню, она лишь подмигнула и, заметив в толпе Брюса, поманила его к себе. Что было дальше, Тони не знал: пройдя через толпу поваров и официантов, они вышли в один из коридоров, который благополучно вывел их к подсобным помещениям.

Идеальное место, чтобы поговорить — посреди швабр и бутылей с чистящими средствами.

Стив стойко терпел и молчал, пока Тони вел его прочь с вечеринки, но как только они оказались в этом маленьком и тесном помещении, где без страха все поломать развернуться было нереально, он спросил:

— Так и что такое срочное и важное ты хотел обсудить со мной?

Тони повернул замок, закрыв их от постороннего вмешательства, и, прислонившись к двери, заслонил его собой.

— Я и ты, — произнес он.

— Опять? — Стив вздохнул и потер переносицу пальцами. — Тони, тебе не кажется, что ты торопишься?

— Нет, Стив, не кажется, — Тони был намерен добиться своего, поэтому приготовился, что дверь придется сдавать с боем. — Сколько все это уже длится? У нормальных пар все решается за недели, максимум месяцы. А для меня, знаешь ли, вообще за дни.

Стив нахмурился.

— Слушай, мы на днях выяснили, что ни у одного из нас нет проблем в том, чтобы хотеть секса с парнем, — Тони старался не повышать голос, но дело было в том, что когда речь заходила о Стиве и сексе, терпение становилось последней благодетелью, доступной ему.

— Тони, и это прекрасно, — Стиву даже полноценного шага делать не пришлось, чтобы оказаться рядом. — Но не все так просто.

— Чего ты боишься? — Тони смотрел на Стива пристально, словно надеялся увидеть ответ во взгляде. — Если тебя волнует мое прошлое, то могу предоставить тебе полную медицинскую карту, хотя, знаешь ли, после того, что было, как бы уже поздновато.

— Я не об этом беспокоюсь, — Стив провел ладонями по плечам Тони, словно намеревался его успокоить. — Я могу навредить тебе…

Казалось бы, мысль об этом должна была остудить пыл Тони, но его наоборот бросило в жар.

— Я тебя расстрою, но секс никогда не относился к числу безопасных занятий, — Тони смотрел на Стива и снова приходил к выводу, что голубые рубашки — это противозаконно. — Но кажется, я тебе еще тогда сказал, чего хочу, и собираюсь добиться этого.

— Да я помню, — Стив облизал губы. Воспоминание оказалось достаточно ярким, чтобы отразиться на его лице.

— И что же?

— Ты хочешь почувствовать меня в себе, — Тони отлип от двери и, обхватив Стива за шею, потянулся за поцелуем. Губы у Стива горели, словно он покусал их, но Тони прекрасно знал, что этот эффект — результат последней фразы, произнесенной вслух.

— Ну так что ты мне скажешь? — Тони очень надеялся, что хоть немного, но убедил Стива не осторожничать.

— Это все еще опасно, — выдохнул Стив, и Тони разочарованно закатил глаза. — Нас гости ждут.

Стив, однако, времени не терял. Воспользовался тем, что Тони отошел от замка, и открыл дверь подсобки. И сразу же выскочил, как только появилась возможность.

Тони так и остался стоять посреди швабр.

— Я просто не верю, что все это происходит со мной, — произнес он и отправился следом за Стивом.

 

Тони знал, что крупно облажался с Альтроном. Но как он мог объяснить Стиву, что страх не уберечь Землю и всех ее обитателей оказался сильнее, возможно, даже настолько, что застилал разум. Это было что-то совершенно иррациональное, и Тони знал, что если он снова окажется в ситуации, когда боль перевесит все остальное — он снова пойдет на поводу чувств и, возможно, наломает таких дров, что всю оставшуюся жизнь жалеть придется.

Теперь он не представлял, что будет дальше. Вся команда была расстроена, а Стив смотрел на него таким взглядом, словно не мог поверить, что Тони действительно не посчитал нужным обсудить создание Альтрона.

Сейчас, когда они спрятались от озлобленного действиями Халка мира в доме Бартона и казалось, что сюда уж точно никакая угроза не добралась бы, Тони вдыхал запах сена и полевых цветов и думал о том, почему все не может быть проще.

— Скажем, моей темной стороны ты еще не видел, — Стив сказал это с такой уверенностью, что Тони едва удержался, чтобы не возразить. Он-то как раз успел вдоволь насладиться обществом той тьмы, что до недавних пор делила со Стивом одно тело.

Тони боялся, что Ванда показала Стиву то, чего он не должен был видеть или знать, но Стив вел себя вполне обычно, разве что от Тони на расстоянии держался, словно все еще дулся из-за Альтрона.

Оставалось надеяться, что ничего не было разрушено окончательно и у них остался еще шанс. Потому что Тони не хотел, чтобы все так закончилось. Он пробовал выдавить из себя извинение, но в самый последний момент его снова сковывало то видение, и Тони понимал, что не должен просить прощения за то, что слишком слаб, чтобы сразиться с собственным кошмаром.

Фьюри оказался прав — самое ужасное в галлюцинации было именно то, что Тони выжил. Он знал это чувство, оно сосуществовало с Тони ровно с того момента, как он выбрался из афганской пещеры, оставив Йинсена позади. Он выбрался, поборол зло, но можно было хоть каждый день летать в горячие точки и уничтожать базы террористов — Йинсена это не вернуло бы. А теперь Тони чувствовал, как опять оказался у той самой черты, где близкие ему люди погибали, а костлявая рука смерти щадила его, чтобы он мог видеть, как мир разваливается на части…

Когда пыль от превратившейся в груду камней Соковии осела и наступила тишина, Тони слышал лишь тяжелое дыхание других Мстителей в наушнике, и никто не решался сказать, что они победили. Потому что в нынешней ситуации финал оказался не очень счастливым.

На хэлликэрриере, который Фьюри достал, словно туз из рукава, располагали гражданских, помогали раненым, и, кажется, люди были везде. Тони приземлился в одном из ангаров, выбрался из брони и отправился на мостик, чтобы узнать, как остальные.

Он бы дошел до места, но зацепился взглядом за мелькнувший в толпе полосатый щит и решил, что повидаться с Фьюри он еще успеет.

Стив помогал соковийцам сходить со спасательного катера и направлял их в руки агентов Щ.И.Т.а. Когда на борт был спущен последний гражданский, на полу катера возле сидений остался лежать Пьетро. Тони видел, как Стив подошел к нему, как опустился рядом на корточки, чтобы проверить пульс, как расстроенно вздохнул… Тони шел туда, чтобы остановить Стива и не дать ему прикоснуться еще раз, чтобы не допустить того, о чем его предупреждала сущность на пороге своего небытия…

— Кто-нибудь, врача! — позвал Стив, и, уже ступив на борт катера, Тони увидел, что Пьетро открыл глаза и удивленно смотрел на них. Кто-то из медперсонала Щ.И.Т.а уже принес носилки и кислородную маску, и когда Пьетро унесли, Тони наконец-то смог подойти к Стиву и взять его за руку.

— Я просто прикоснулся к нему, — заговорил Стив. — Я хотел, чтобы он выжил, потому что это несправедливо, они и так столько всего пережили, чтобы закончить вот так.

Тони притянул его к себе и обнял крепко-крепко, словно это был их последний раз и другой возможности им могло не представиться.

— У парня быстрый метаболизм, — пытался придумать достоверное объяснение Тони, надеясь, что Стив не пойдет проверять силу своего прикосновения к другим погибшим.

— У меня тоже, — Стив отстранился и сел на одно из кресел катера.

— Стив, ну это уже совсем за гранью разумного, — Тони упал рядом, теперь они прижимались плечами друг к другу, и казалось, что это самое лучшее, что могло случиться за сегодняшний день.

— Я помню, как ты падал из портала, — Стив посмотрел на Тони и погладил его по щеке, словно пытался стереть размазанную по скуле кровь.— Ты был без чувств, мне казалось, ты умер. А потом ты очнулся, и я решил, что это чудо.

«Только не развивай эту мысль», — думал Тони. Он-то надеялся, что у Стива не сохранилось компрометирующих воспоминаний, которые могли навести его на мысль о каких-то невероятных способностях, спящих в его теле.

— Я коснулся тебя, и ты вернулся. Ощущения были такие же, как сейчас. Тогда я списал все на адреналин, но сейчас понимаю, что это был я, — Стив смотрел на него такими влюбленными глазами, что у Тони просто язык не поворачивался отпустить какой-нибудь едкий комментарий. А молчание отнюдь не способствовало тому, чтобы разубедить Стива и сделать так, чтобы он не отправился испытывать свои силы.

Тони казалось, что если он попытается остановить Стива, то придется рассказать правду, а от мысли об этом какое-то неприятное чувство начинало расползаться у него под кожей, словно истина могла навредить еще больше, чем ложь.

— Пойдем, Тони, внизу еще столько людей, которым нужна наша помощь, — Стив встал на ноги и выпрямился. Теперь он снова выглядел так, как будто не провел несколько часов в бою с роботами и не испытывал гипоксии.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он и, наклонившись к Тони, поцеловал его. А затем улыбнулся и быстро зашагал в сторону ангара для квинджетов.


	6. VI. Глаз урагана

Тор очень странно косился на Стива, словно видел в нем что-то опасное, и оттого казалось, что он крепче обычного сжимает свой молот. Каждого вытащенного из-под завалов мертвеца выносили к одной из более-менее свободных площадей — кажется, это был всего лишь перекресток.

Тони ходил тенью за Стивом, помогал разбирать завалы, а потом в ужасе наблюдал, как несовместимые с жизнью увечья исчезали, словно по мановению волшебной палочки, когда Стив касался пострадавших. Они открывали глаза и видели перед собой Капитана Америку, который вернул их с того света, и, кажется, Тони был почти готов схватить его и утащить как можно дальше. Но не делал этого, потому что знал, что теперь это ничего не изменит.

Если бы Пьетро не погиб, Стив бы не обнаружил, что может воскрешать мертвых. Если бы Тони не создал Альтрона, то тот не стал бы стрелять по Пьетро. Значит в том, что могло случиться со Стивом, был виноват Тони. Он ненавидел себя за это, и, наверно, его состояние отражалось на лице — никто не рисковал подходить к нему и задавать вопросы.

А всем очень хотелось. Ладно, Тор он привык к совершению чудес, неотличимых от магии, которые на деле являлись продвинутой наукой. Но Наташа смотрела на Стива, как на привидение, словно не могла решить, как ей к этому относиться. Бартон, когда узнал о произошедшем с Пьетро, ничего не сказал — ушел так быстро, словно никто не должен был видеть его чувства, связанные с тем, что сегодня они никого не потеряли. Ванда прошептала что-то, очень напоминающее «злой дух», когда Стив проходил мимо того места, где разместили Пьетро. Вижн был так занят проверкой сложных завалов, что ему было не до Стива и его способностей. Как бы отнесся к происходящему Брюс, Тони не знал, потому что все еще не мог отследить, куда умчался квинджет с Халком, чтобы написать ему письмо с новостями.

Стив принял свою силу спокойно, не делал из этого драмы, кажется, единственное, что его волновало — что он наконец-то мог спасти всех. Буквально каждого, до кого мог дотянуться, прикоснуться и пожелать долгой жизни. Он раздавал вторые шансы, не щадя себя, и когда Тони показалось, что Стив начал выглядеть бледнее обычного, то лишь отмахнулся, сообщив, что они еще не добрались до пригорода.

То там, то тут слышались плач и молитвы на соковийском, сотни голосов приходящих в себя людей, которые целовали Стиву руки и крестили его, как будто боялись, что он действительно мог оказаться злым духом.

— Как тебя зовут, сынок? Чарли Спенсер? Давай, Чарли, я думаю, твои родители будут рады видеть тебя дома.

— Нет, мэм, я не ангел, я простой парень из Бруклина. Мэм, не плачьте, мы найдем вашу дочь.

— Эй, Тор, тут еще один завал! Зови сюда спасателей. Сэр, не нужно разбирать камни самостоятельно. Я понимаю, что там ваша семья…

Когда солнце прошлось по небосводу четыре раза, в Соковии не досчитались только Брюса Беннера. Каждая подозрительная куча камней была проверена, и каждый, кто пострадал, получил помощь.

— Наверно, это лучший мой день на посту Капитана Америки, — Стив был белый как простынь, и Тони удивлялся, как он еще на ногах стоял. Казалось, что Соковия выпила из него все соки, остались лишь бездонно синие глаза на уставшем лице.

— Пошли домой, Кэп, — Тони протянул ему руку, и Стив, ответив на этот жест, потерял сознание. Тони поймал его и с ужасом слушал голос ПЯТНИЦЫ, сообщившей, что со Стивом все в порядке. А ведь все было совсем наоборот — Тони знал, что это было самое настоящее начало конца, и он никак не мог предотвратить его наступление.

 

Стив пришел в себя спустя двенадцать часов. Все это время Тони дежурил в его палате, отказываясь от еды и нормального сна, словно спать, положив голову возле Стива, было самым лучшим решением в его жизни.

— Эй, Тони, — позвал Стив, и Тони почувствовал, как его погладили по голове. Тони выпрямился, посмотрел на Стива и отметил про себя, что тот даже стал нормального цвета и больше не сливается с наволочкой.

— Я из-за тебя поседею раньше времени, — проворчал Тони. Он видел темные круги, залегшие под глазами Стива, и чувствовал, что в нем как будто поубавилось жизни. Хотелось верить, что это было временное явление и спустя какое-то время Стив вернется к норме.

— А мне нравится, — произнес Стив, продолжая гладить Тони по волосам. — Тебе пойдет.

Ну и как можно было сердиться на него в такой момент?

Стив попытался сесть и стянуть с себя кучу проводов, но Тони тотчас же встал и попробовал остановить его.

 

— Куда собрался? — спросил он.

— Я в порядке, — Стив действительно с каждой минутой выглядел лучше, но Тони все равно считал это недостаточно убедительным. Ему хотелось запереть Стива в палате и никуда не выпускать. Он боялся, что может случиться что-то плохое.

— Я собрал вокруг тебя самых принципиальных и неподкупных докторов побережья, и, поверь мне, они будут держать тебя тут до тех пор, пока не убедятся, что ты здоров на тысячу процентов, — Тони произносил это достаточно эмоционально, чтобы на Стива подействовало. Он лег обратно на постель и улыбнулся.

— Напоминает нашу первую встречу, — сказал он и взял Тони за руку.

— Даже слишком, — Тони наклонился и поцеловал Стива — губы у него были сухие, словно Стив страдал от жажды, хоть внешне это было совсем не заметно. Но Тони чувствовал это едва заметное изменение, потому что не могло быть иначе — они ведь все-таки все еще встречались. Ну Тони надеялся на это: после его провала с Альтроном и их маленькой потасовкой в Башне он уже ни в чем не был уверен.

— Прости меня, — выдохнул Стив, когда Тони отстранился и сел обратно на стул, продолжая держать его ладонь.

— За что?

— За то, что не заметил, в каком ужасе ты был после Нью-Йорка.

Тони показалось, что внутри него сейчас что-то треснуло. Наверно, это сердце не выдержало, разломало оковы вынужденного спокойствия, которые Тони возвел для себя в эти дни, и снова грозилось сорваться в бешеный темп, роняя его в не то эйфорию, не то в тахикардию.

— Я ведь знал, что ты ни за что бы не стал говорить, как тяжело тебе далось это, — Тони очень надеялся, что при этих словах его пальцы в ладони Стива не дрогнули. — А я и не спросил.

Тони не понимал, что нужно сказать, чтобы этот разговор прекратился. Потому что это оказалось для него слишком — он давно привык к тому, что его собственные переживания не имели большой важности. Нужно было всегда держать лицо — перед журналистами, советом директоров, командой… Но никто и никогда не задумывался, как тяжело ему это давалось и сколько острот было сказано, только чтобы спрятать задетые чувства.

— Чего ты хочешь теперь, Тони?

— Расскажи мне о том, что тебе показала Ванда.

Тони попросил об этом не из праздного любопытства — теперь он был уверен, что, раз уж Стив старается идти навстречу и понять, что же у Тони на душе, нужно сделать ответный шаг. Теперь Тони действительно верил, что любую проблему они могли бы решить, потому что встречали ее вместе.

Тони казалось, что еще немного — и он расплавится: настолько ему не хватало Стива рядом, пока того держали в больнице. Когда нервное напряжение после Соковии отпустило, стало просто невыносимо в одиночестве бродить по Башне. Даже обустройство нового штаба Мстителей не особо помогало.

Когда же Стив переступил через порог Башни и оказался с Тони на одном этаже, тот сразу обнял его, сжав в ладонях идеальные капитанские ягодицы.

— Так вот как ты рад меня видеть, — Стив не растерялся, поцеловал Тони в ответ.

— ПЯТНИЦА, заблокируй этаж, — произнес Тони.

— Сделано, босс, — ответил ИИ.

— Тони? — Стив, похоже, еще не понимал, что задумал Тони.

На самом деле Тони решить брать крепость штурмом — надоело ждать и слушать отговорки про возможность навредить и прочие аргументы, которых у Стива было в избытке.

— Я тебя хочу, — выпалил он, вцепившись в пояс джинс Стива, и начал медленно расстегивать ремень. — В любой момент на нас может свалиться все что угодно, и я не желаю отправляться в бой, пока ты меня не трахнешь.

Кажется, Стив потерял дар речи. Он вздрогнул, когда Тони выдернул его ремень из шлевок.

— Тони, мы это уже обсуждали, — наконец произнес он. — Нам незачем торопиться.

Тони принялся за его ширинку, ожидая, когда же самообладание Стива лопнет, уступая место возбуждению. Он засунул руку ему в джинсы и требовательно погладил. Стив сглотнул.

— Знаешь, кое-кто в твое отсутствие сделал домашнюю работу, — Тони прижался к Стиву и недвусмысленно посмотрел вниз. — Не хочешь проверить?

Как оказалось этого было достаточно. Одним движением Стив развернул Тони и заставил опереться о стену, а сам тесно-тесно прижался сзади, посасывая мочку его левого уха.

— Я так понимаю, до спальни мы не дойдем? — спросил Стив и начал разбираться с джинсами Тони.

— Я с места не сдвинусь, пока не получу желаемого.

Тони прекрасно понимал, что в данных условиях вряд ли получился бы идеальный секс. Да ему это, собственно, и неважно было — не сейчас, когда он снова чувствовал Стива, тепло его тела, тяжелое дыхание и губы…

Да, Тони не терял времени даром — наверно, раньше бы он никогда бы и не подумал, что будет растягивать себя несколько дней подряд, ожидая выписки Стива. Но сейчас другого выбора не было — Стив должен  был убедиться, что никто не получит ужасных травм в процессе.

Тони стоял так, словно Стив его обыскивать собрался — ладони на стене, а ноги на ширине плеч. Не самая удачная поза, но вряд ли они были способны сейчас обдумать, какого именно первого раза им хотелось.

— В кармане, — выдохнул Тони, когда Стив стянул с него джинсы и они упали к щиколоткам. — В заднем кармане.

— Все предусмотрел, — довольно произнес Стив.

Конечно, Тони обдумал все варианты и таскал с собой смазку — он надеялся на все то, что происходило прямо сейчас.

Тони хотел спросить, не слишком ли все быстро, но сам себя одернул. За последнее время они творили в постели все, что приходило в голову, но так и не дошли до самого главного. Стив осторожничал, а Тони было достаточно — ну до какого момента точно. А потом он решил, что надо двигаться дальше…

Стив забрался к нему в белье, и Тони пожалел, что сейчас не лежит на кровати и не может заглушить себя подушкой. Он так истосковался по рукам Стива, что даже простое касание вырвало из него стон.

— Ну потерпи еще немного, — попросил Стив, а затем стянул с Тони и белье.

Тони задышал часто, от нетерпения, конечно же. Возбуждение уже завладело им целиком, прокатываясь горячими волнами от паха и куда-то до самой макушки, сбивая ритм сердца и вынуждая подставляться под руки Стива.

А Стив времени не терял. Его пальцы гладили Тони по спине, задирая футболку почти до ключиц, ласкали соски и живот, кружили вокруг члена, дразня и щекоча нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедер. Он очерчивал позвонки, не забывая касаться губами каждого, исследовал ямочки на пояснице, заставляя Тони выгибаться следом за прикосновениями, и мял ягодицы, касаясь их холодными металлическим пуговицами на джинсах и дразня хлопком денима.

А потом Стив провел пальцами вокруг ануса, словно исследовал, и Тони пришлось уткнуться губами в собственное плечо, чтобы не потребовать большего, потому что он знал, что получит все чего пожелает, надо лишь проявить немного терпения.

— Хорошая работа, Тони, — выдохнул Стив ему на ухо и на пробу засунул в него сразу два пальца. — Хочешь?

Он не уточнял, но Тони, словно помешанный, закивал, не в силах выдавить из себя такое простое слово «да».

Затем он снова ощутил себя пустым, но в следующий момент почувствовал, как Стив приставил к нему член — щедро смазанный и гораздо более внушительных размеров, чем Тони представлял.

Стив положил ему руку на живот и подался вперед. Тони чувствовал, как мышцы поддавались, его заполняло, и первые секунд пять он похвалил себя за своевременную подготовку, потому что иначе Стив действительно мог ему навредить.

Они не торопились. Медленно двигались друг другу навстречу. Тони забывал дышать, срываясь на рваные вдохи, когда воздуха в легких переставало хватать. Стив продолжал входить, и это ощущение было не похоже ни на что из того, что довелось испытать Тони. Хотелось инстинктивно сжаться, чтобы острее почувствовать каждый дюйм, но казалось, что на это уже не осталось сил — если бы не стена и Стив, Тони давно бы куда-нибудь упал.

— Расслабься, Тони, — Стив шептал, голос его казался ниже, чем обычно. Тони последовал его просьбе, и член внутри сдвинулся.

— Твою мать, — не сдержался Тони. Ощущений было слишком много, они захлестывали с головой — он наконец-то получил желаемое.

Его собственный член, однако, не выражал особого энтузиазма — Тони не особо расстраивался по этому поводу. Первые разы редко бывали идеальны. Им еще предстояло разобраться, как сделать друг другу приятно, и сейчас Тони было достаточно, что Стиву хорошо.

Движение ускорилось, и теперь Тони ярко чувствовал, как начинали зудеть мышцы — пусть и подготовленные — от непривычного растяжения, как, несмотря на отсутствие эрекции, в яйцах тяжелело и ноги становились ватными.

Стив почти плашмя прижал его к стене, наращивая скорость толчков, и иногда Тони прошивало острым удовольствием, словно где-то внутри него вспыхивал огонек.

— Тони, — Стив стонал, и впервые в жизни Тони был благодарен родителям, что назвали его таким певучим именем. — Тони, какой же ты…

И одновременно с потонувшими в рваных выдохах словами он почувствовал руку Стива на своем члене. Он провел пальцами по всей длине, взвесил в ладони яйца и снова обратил свое внимание на ствол.

Стив дрочил ему в такт с толчками, и Тони терялся — ему было слишком много и мало. Он хотел жестче и нежнее, но не мог выразить словами свои желания, а Стив словно мысли его читал и делал все то, что действительно было нужно и производило максимальный эффект.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул Тони достаточно громко, чтобы почувствовать, как Стив кончает в него. Казалось, нужно было тотчас же упасть без чувств, но Стив стоял на ногах твердо, несмотря на то, что грудная клетка его ходила ходуном, а то, как бешено стучало сердце, Тони очень ярко ощущал спиной.

Они оба замерли и в этой тишине Тони слышал, как Стив сцеживает стоны сквозь сжатые крепко-накрепко зубы — кажется, у Тони появилась еще одна цель, и он обязательно приложил бы все усилия, чтобы впредь, кончая, Стив был очень громким. Чтобы вся Башня слышала…

Стив вышел из Тони, и пустота вместе с легким жжением оглушили. Тони все еще был возбужден, ждал, что же будет дальше, и его член мирно покоился в ладони Стива.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — ответил Стив и, судя по голосу, его все еще слегка штормило, пусть он не подавал виду.

Он поцеловал Тони между лопаток и снова принялся ему дрочить. Тони закрыл глаза, почти полностью растворившись в этих ощущениях, что не заметил, как Стив проник в него пальцами… По внутренней стороне бедра потекло, а маленький огонек внутри снова вспыхнул от прикосновений.

Тони не знал, что это могло быть так. Возможно, догадывался, но особого желания попробовать никогда не возникало. А теперь он стоял возле стены полуголый с пальцами Стива у себя в заднице, и ему казалось, что лучше на этом свете уже ничего быть не может.

Его накрыло внезапно. Словно весь мир отключился, стал кристально чистым и понятным, и это осознание плескалось в каждой клеточке его тела, а затем капало на стену и пачкало руку Стива. Тони чувствовал себя таким легким, словно мог взлететь без брони и забрать с собой Стива, показать ему звезды и космос, который отчего-то сейчас уже не пугал, как раньше.

На землю Тони вернулся, когда пол уходил из-под ног.

— Эй, — Стив поймал его и перехватил так, что теперь они оказались лицом к лицу. — Тони, если ты разблокируешь этаж, мы доберемся до кровати и, может быть, до ванной.

— ПЯТНИЦА, — выдохнул Тони. И ПЯТНИЦА поняла его с полуслова.

Стив не стал заморачиваться со штанами — кто их мог увидеть в пустой Башне. Стив поднял Тони на руки, видимо, опасаясь, что он может споткнуться о джинсы, зависшие на щиколотках, и пошел в сторону лифта.

Возможно, это была одна из самых глупых и смущающих вещей, что случались с Тони. Может быть, больше в его жизни таких моментов уже и не будет. Тони не хотел гадать. Единственное, что он знал точно — что готов был остаться в этом мгновении навечно, каким бы странным оно ни было.

 

Тони старался не отставать от Стива. Он не боялся заблудиться среди этих бесконечных однотипных коридоров — просто рядом со Стивом чувствовал себя спокойнее. Наверно, глупо было нервничать, но Тони ничего не мог поделать с этим и уже сто раз пожалел, что согласился прийти сюда.

Они свернули направо и остановились возле двери — на стене на глянцевой табличке было написано «Маргарет Картер». Стив посмотрел на него, улыбнулся и, постучав трижды, зашел внутрь. Тони медленно просочился следом, стараясь не выдавать своего присутствия.

Тони знал знаменитую Пегги Картер, помнил ее по торжественным ужинам, что устраивала мама — и обязательно приглашала верхушку Щ.И.Т.а. Это сейчас Тони был в курсе, что за люди бывали на приемах и пожимали руку Говарду — раньше они казались ему просто друзьями родителей и мало интересовали его.

В памяти Тони Пегги осталась как серьезная строгая леди, с сединой в красиво уложенных волосах и очень добрыми глазами. Она в отличие от других женщин не сюсюкала с Тони, и ее приветствие всегда ограничивалось рукопожатием, словно она знала, что сыну Говарда совершенно неинтересно рассказывать о собственных увлечениях и успехах в школе.

— Пегги, — Стив пододвинул стул поближе к кровати и сел. Он протянул ладонь и коснулся руки Пегги, которая казалась такой хрупкой, особенно по сравнению с кучей разных проводов и трубок, что тянулись вдоль ее предплечья.

Она повернула голову, и Тони увидел, что взгляд Пегги Картер нисколько не изменился — он бы узнал ее в любом возрасте. Помимо мягкости, таящейся в карих глазах, там вспыхнуло узнавание, словно она только что поняла, кто перед ней.

— Стив, — позвала Пегги и улыбнулась. — Спасибо, что не забываешь обо мне.

Тони часто слышал от Стива, как обстояли дела у Пегги, что в последнее время у нее стало получше с памятью. Теперь она не плакала во время каждого нового визита Стива, заново справляясь с новостью, что он выжил спустя столько лет.

— Ну как я могу тебя забыть? — в голосе Стива было столько нежности, что, наверно, если бы он разговаривал не с Пегги, Тони бы мог и приревновать. Он отмахнулся от этих глупых мыслей, прекрасно понимая, что ничем хорошим их развитие не закончится.

— У молодых жизнь полна забот, — продолжила Пегги, а потом ее взгляд упал на Тони. — Говард?

Стив обернулся, посмотрел на Тони и сделал движение головой, как бы намекая, что надо подойти поближе. Тони набрался смелости и сделал два шага к кровати.

— Нет, Пегги, это не Говард, — Стив смотрел то на Пегги, то на Тони. — Это его сын.

— Приятно познакомиться, мистер Старк, — произнесла Пегги. — Тони.

Она выудила ладонь из рук Стива и приподняла ее над кроватью — Тони ответил на рукопожатие. Ее кожа на ощупь казалась такой мягкой и тонкой, что было страшно прикасаться, поэтому Тони старался как можно скорее отпустить ее.

— Ты счастливчик, Стив, — это прозвучало как-то очень двусмысленно, и Тони хотел уже возразить что-то вроде «это не то, о чем вы думаете», но Стив его перебил:

— Все нормально, Тони, она знает.

Это было неожиданно. Последнее, о чем мог подумать Тони, так это что женщина, чье фото лежало у Стива в компасе, спустя только лет будет спокойно реагировать на новость об их гомосексуальных отношениях.

— Пегги всегда смотрела в будущее, — пояснил Стив. — Как бы она иначе стала агентом и основательницей Щ.И.Т.а?

— Твой отец поэтому меня и обожал, — улыбаясь добавила Пегги. — Что я могла спорить с ним наравне с мужчинами, а при желании и надрать задницу.

— Мисс Картер, вы потрясающая, — Тони выпалил это, почти не подумав: он, наверное, дорого бы заплатил, чтобы увидеть, как Пегги устраивает его отцу взбучку.

— Просто Пегги, дорогой, — Тони улыбнулся ей в ответ.

А затем он слушал, как Стив и Пегги вспоминали — войну, то время, которое навсегда засело в них, и никаким огнем его было не выжечь. Тони расположился в уголке на свободном стуле и слушал — казалось, что бесконечность. Ему нравилось смотреть, каким спокойным и счастливым выглядел Стив сейчас, как он искренне улыбался и насколько открытым был.

Но самое приятное наблюдение, возникшее в его голове сейчас, настойчиво твердило, что с Тони Стив вел себя точно так же. Когда они были наедине, рядом друг с другом, то как будто попадали в глаз урагана — весь мир вокруг мог падать в тартарары, но это не имело никакого значения. От этих мыслей становилось тепло на душе, и, возможно, уже не стоило даже ничего говорить вслух, просто иногда поднимать взгляд, смотреть друг другу в глаза.

Уходили они от Пегги в приподнятом настроении.

— Знаешь, в какой-то момент мне показалось, что ты притащил меня сюда, чтобы получить у Пегги благословение, — Тони сказал это почти в шутку, ну, потому что он выходил в туалет, а когда вернулся, то Стив и Пегги как-то заговорщически на него посмотрели.

— Ну так оно и было, — совершенно буднично сказал Стив. Тони остановился, не веря своим ушам.

— Минуточку, — он не знал как реагировать. — Я же пошутил.

— А я абсолютно серьезен, — Стив тоже встал посреди пустого коридора, и теперь казалось, что они разыгрывают сцену из какой-то мелодрамы.

Тони все еще не находил подходящих слов, ему казалось, что любые предположения могут оказаться неверными, и оттого спрашивать было страшно. И вот он стоял и перебирал их, пытаясь понять с чего же начать.

— Ты же не думал, что так легко отделаешься от меня? — голос Стива звучал уверенно, и Тони почему-то решил для себя, что ему нечего возразить. Если считать от их первого свидания, которое случилось практически миллион лет назад, то это были самые длительные отношения Тони. Он уже не представлял, что способен обратить внимание на кого-то другого. Как вообще можно упустить Капитана Америку?

— Могу ответить тебе тем же, — Тони поравнялся со Стивом и добавил: — Я жутко хочу есть. Ты голоден?

Стив кивнул. Тони хотел предложить Стиву варианты мест для перекуса, но загляделся на него и просто решил, что неважно, где они сегодня будут обедать, если вместе.

— Нет, Роуди, Стива сегодня не будет, — Тони от скуки пытался разобраться с тем, почему кофемашина перестала работать, а Роуди с голографического экрана смотрел на него осуждающе. — Не сверли меня взглядом.

— Только не говори мне, что он и Сэм опять отправились в какую-нибудь маленькую страну в Европе, чтобы проверить очередную сомнительную зацепку по Барнсу? — на это Тони нечего было ответить — потому что все обстояло именно так. Наташа раскопала какие-то старые контакты с Балкан, те связались с кем-то еще, и в итоге Стив сорвался в три часа ночи, разбудив Сэма и наплевав на ворчание Тони, который как порядочный гражданин почти приучил себя засыпать как раз в это время.

— Тони, ты понимаешь, что начальство опять будет именно мне высказывать о том, что два Мстителя находятся на территории другого государства и действуют там без какого-либо согласования с властями, — Роуди выглядел усталым. — ООН и так кое-как закрыли глаза на Соковию, лишь потому, что никто не пострадал. Не испытывайте их терпение.

— Роуди, я бы с радостью, но ты попробуй Стиву запрети, — Тони смотрел на кофемашину и уже подумывал выбросить ее и купить новую. — Этот врастет в землю, как дерево, упрется, и никакими аргументами его не возьмешь.

— Да уж.

— Вот поэтому не глупи, бросай свои дела и приезжай, — Тони облокотился о кухонный стол, поставив мысленный крест на ремонте. — Ты же знаешь, я бы с удовольствием закрылся в лаборатории, но вроде как дал слово Наташе, что буду присутствовать, а ты сам знаешь, что расстраивать ее не очень хорошо.

— Ладно, твоя взяла, — Роуди отключился.

Тони еще раз скептически посмотрел на сломанную утварь, решив, что сегодня он, наверно, переживет без кофе — подумаешь, не спал пару дней  — и затем сказал:

— ПЯТНИЦА, кто там у нас отвечает за оснащение базы техникой, пусть займутся. Я не знаю, кто собирает этот хлам, но он не поддается починке.

— Будет сделано, босс.

Как только ПЯТНИЦА замолчала, на кухню зашла Наташа. В ее руках была коробка, судя по надписям, из кондитерской.

— Только не говори, что ты сама ходила в магазин, — Тони оказался рядом и попытался посмотреть, что же в коробке.

— Мои навыки очень разнообразны, — Наташа шлепнула Тони по руке. — Например, я могу сломать тебе кисть в трех местах, и ты даже не успеешь сказать: «Я больше не буду».

Тони отступил и сделал вид, что сдается.

— Ты плохо выглядишь, — Наташа внимательно посмотрела на Тони. — Когда ты спал в последний раз?

— Вчера, — солгал Тони. — Простыл немного. Эй, ну не могу же я пропустить праздник в конце концов?

Наташа ему вряд ли поверила, но виду не подала. Она поставила коробку в холодильник и, сообщив, что все собираются к семи, вышла из комнаты.

Все это казалось Тони какой-то абсурдной идеей. На прошлой неделе во время очередной командной тренировки Ванда спросила у Вижна, будет ли он отмечать свои полгода, так как это, в принципе, весьма значительный срок для андроида и вообще маленькая, но круглая дата.

Вижн задумался и ответил, что не знал, находятся ли подобные вопросы в его компетенции. А потом все дружно посмотрели на Тони, ведь именно он считался создателем Вижна, и аргументы «Брюс тоже участвовал» и «вообще-то это Тор ударил молнией тот саркофаг» не принимались. И Тони не заметил, как пришлось организовать вечеринку для Вижна — от одной мысли об этом ему становилось смешно. Ну, он не воспринимал Вижна как некоторое подобие своего ребенка, но похоже, все остальные именно так и считали. Кроме самого Вижна — тот затруднялся ответить на вопрос.

Сэм сказал, что подобные праздники пойдут на пользу командному духу, Стив согласился, и вот они уже дружно советовали Бартону, как сильно нужно поднять край большой малиновой ленты, на которой было написано «С полугодием, Вижн», чтобы повесить ее ровно.

Естественно, на этом празднике Тони не хватало Стива — тот отсутствовал всего два дня, а казалось, что целую вечность.

В какой-то момент Тони просто сполз с дивана и покинул комнату, собираясь хоть немного поработать в тишине, надеясь, что Пьетро слишком занят сладким и соревнованием с Клинтом в меткости, чтобы доставать его расспросами «Тони, а что это?» и сметать бумаги со всех горизонтальных поверхностей, проносясь по мастерской на сверхскорости.

— Тони, — Ванда вышла за ним следом, и он остановился.

— Что? — Тони все еще не очень хорошо чувствовал себя в присутствии близнецов, испытывая сложные эмоции, напоминающие смесь вины и неловкости. Первое, конечно, было зря, потому что после того, как Ванда побывала оружием в руках Альтрона, ее отношение к Тони поменялось.

— Могу я сказать тебе пару слов? — она подошла поближе, оглянувшись, словно боялась, что их могут подслушать. — О Стиве.

Тони уже не нравился этот разговор. Что ему хорошего могла сказать девушка, способная заглядывать в сознание других людей? Особенно о Стиве, чьи скелеты в шкафу были персональной болевой точкой Тони, и он не хотел не то чтобы обсуждать их вслух, он даже думать себе об этом запретил.

— Говори, — Тони набрал воздуха в грудь, словно готовился к неприятной беседе.

— Его… «злой дух», — начала Ванда, и голос ее стал тише, — оставил ему дар. Черный дар.

Тони кивнул — не было смысла отрицать это, все и так видели, как Стив одним касанием возвращал с того света мертвецов.

— Он его ест, — продолжила Ванда. — Стив не чувствует, потому что любит, — на этих словах она отвела взгляд, словно ей было неловко говорить об этом. — Чем больше он пускает его в ход, тем быстрее погаснет.

— Я знаю, — выдавил из себя Тони, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал не так обреченно.

— Не давай ему касаться ушедших, — Ванда снова оглянулась. — Или не давай касаться себя.

Тони хотел ей ответить, что не очень понимает, о чем она и это не ее дело, но Ванда быстро вернулась в комнату где проходил праздник.

«Не давай ему касаться ушедших или не давай касаться себя» — Тони крутил эту фразу в голове, как будто от этого становилось проще и понятнее. Хотя и сложного тут тоже было мало. Наследство, оставленное сущностью, вытягивало из Стива жизнь в обмен на второй шанс для других людей, и он не мог в полной мере ощутить ущерб, который наносил сам себе, потому что любил.

Кажется, в этот момент стены пошатнулись и Тони ничего не осталось, как схватиться за что-то, что попалось под руку — он не понял, что именно, да и не важно это было.

Кто-то возле него крутился, спрашивал, что с ним, возможно, это была Наташа, а может, и Роуди, а потом чей-то голос сказал, что «мистер Старк бодрствует шестьдесят семь часов», и, наверно, стоило все-таки добиться от кофемашины хотя бы какого-то подобия кофе, потому что только на этой черной жидкости Тони и держался — и не выглядел, как ходячий труп.

Его уложили в кровать. Тони искренне надеялся, что уснет, но на деле получилось провалиться в какую-то очень вязкую и совсем неприятную дрему.

Стив обещал ему вернуться к празднику, но почему-то задерживался и держал режим радиомолчания. Тони ненавидел, когда он так делал.


	7. VII. Белые лилии

Стив сидел на кухне, облокотившись на столешницу — на ней перед ним стояли чашка с кофе и нетронутый кусок вчерашнего праздничного торта с нарисованной сверху малиновой буквой «V».

— Прости, что задержался, — Стив выглядел так, словно все было совершенно нормально и не было ничего особенного в том, что он несколько часов не выходил на связь.

— Нам надо поговорить, — Тони все еще чувствовал себя не выспавшимся и помятым, и сейчас он стоял на ногах лишь потому, что в шесть утра Стив забрался в постель и обнял его. И только в этот момент Тони уснул и проспал до обеда.

— О чем? — Стив поднял голову, и только теперь Тони разглядел едва заметные круги на его лице. Сомнений не было — в этой операции, которая никоим образом не предполагала смертей, ему снова пришлось возвращать с того света.

— Прекрати использовать дар, — Тони подумал, что нет смысла делать предисловия, когда можно сказать прямо. — Это убивает тебя.

— С чего ты решил? — Стив отодвинул от себя тарелку с тортом, словно раньше у него все-таки было намерение его съесть.

— Не нравится? — спросил Тони, кивнув на стол.

— Нет аппетита, — Стив встал из-за стола и принялся мыть посуду.

— Почему я считаю, что это вредит тебе? Да посмотри на себя — еще немного — и твои синяки под глазами будут ярче моих, а я ведь двое суток не спал.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь, Тони? — Стив резко поставил чашку на стол — она не выдержала и раскололась на две части. — Я прихожу в норму. Всегда.

— С каждым разом все медленнее, — Тони смотрел на осколки и думал, что это потрясающая метафора для того, что сейчас могло случиться с ними. — Стив, нельзя спасти всех.

— Но я могу, — Стив подошел к Тони и погладил его по плечам. — Пока я способен спасать чужие жизни, я буду делать это.

В голове Тони крутились слова Ванды, которые она сказала ему накануне. Он прекрасно понимал, что нет никакой гарантии, что даже в случае разрыва их отношений Стив не продолжит изматывать себя. Но он хотя бы мог наконец-то почувствовать, что с ним что-то не так, и вовремя остановиться, пока не стало слишком поздно.

— Выбирай, Стив, — Тони не верил, что произносит это, — или ты отказываешься от использования дара, или между нами все кончено.

Стив отшатнулся от него, словно обжегся. У него было такое лицо, будто он увидел привидение.

— Ты же несерьезно, Тони? — спросил он. — Ты понимаешь, что нельзя сравнивать наше счастье и жизни других людей, которые пострадали от рук преступников?

— Да, я знаю, — Тони мутило, и он едва сдерживался от того, чтобы объяснить Стиву природу его дара, даже если было нельзя и последствия могли быть еще хуже. — Но сейчас ты предлагаешь мне решить, что важнее для меня — ты или какие-то незнакомцы. И я, Стив, слишком слаб, чтобы отказаться от тебя.

Кажется, Тони почти убедил себя, что сейчас-то все и кончится. Стив сделал бы свой выбор и ушел. Больше никогда не стал бы разговаривать с Тони, кроме как по рабочим вопросам.

Тони верил, что, возможно, все должно было так случиться с самого начала, и тогда бы под этими самыми прекрасными голубыми глазами не залегли едва заметные тени, от которых в груди что-то тревожно сжималось.

Но вместо того, чтобы исчезнуть из жизни Тони, Стив сделал шаг навстречу и обнял его. Прижимал к себе, гладил по спине и шептал какие-то глупости о том, какой же он эгоист и думает только о себе и своих амбициях, а на чувства Тони совсем наплевал.

— Я согласен больше не использовать дар, — сказал Стив. — Я постараюсь.

Тони ему не поверил. Просто где он, а где великая тяга Капитана Америки творить добро? Единственное, на что надеялся Тони, так это на то, что ему удалось хоть на чуть-чуть отсрочить неизбежное.

Отчет о миссии содержал в себе одну совершенно новую строчку — количество погибших. Тони всматривался в число и пытался представить, как сейчас себя чувствовал Стив и стоило ли показываться ему на глаза.

Тони культивировал свое чувство вины, постоянно думая о том, что его попытка обрести счастье рядом со Стивом с самого начала была обречена на провал. Слишком много ошибок, которые нельзя исправить и с последствиями которых невозможно мириться.

— Вот ты где, — удивительно, как быстро Стив его нашел, хотя Тони окопался в одной из самых дальних и малоиспользуемых лабораторий. Он сидел на полу возле стены и проецировал в воздух видеоролики из сети — на одном из них некто в красно-синем костюме останавливал на ходу джип, который почти врезался в автобус.

— Хорошо, ты меня нашел, твоя очередь прятаться, — Тони быстро свернул видео. Он еще не решил, что делать со всей этой информацией и стоит ли обращать внимание на маленького супергероя, пока тот не представлял опасности и не добавлял хлопот Мстителям.

Стив подошел поближе, загородив собой свет — он был в форме, разве что шлем держал в руках.

— Хотел сказать, что мы отправляемся, — сообщил он. — Ты точно не хочешь поучаствовать?

— Зачем? Ты же сам сказал, что это будет просто проверка и ничего опасного там нет, — Тони встал на ноги. — Давай не будем заставлять местных нервничать, появление Железного Человека вряд ли будет принято ими на ура, особенно после того, как мы с Брюсом устроили там бардак.

— Хорошо, — Стив притянул Тони к себе. — Мы быстро.

Когда-то давно при каждом их поцелуе Тони заставлял себя поверить, что все действительно происходит на самом деле. Теперь же он надеялся, что не в последний раз…

Когда они вернулись, Стив вышел из квинджета явно не в самом лучшем настроении — он снял с себя шлем и отшвырнул в сторону. Кажется, сегодня у боксерских груш в спортзале будет сложный вечер.

Тони вглядывался в изображение на экране, в то, как следом выходили Бартон и Уилсон, и ждал, когда кто-нибудь из них напишет официальный отчет о миссии — нужно же было, понять почему Стив расстроился.

— Привет, — неожиданно для Тони Стив оказался сзади, прижался и обнял. — Подглядываешь?

— Только подключился, — от Стива пахло гарью, и, кажется, строка о числе погибших снова должна была вскоре попасться Тони на глаза. — Что-то пошло не так?

Стив не ответил. Он поцеловал Тони за ухом, затем в шею, забрался руками под футболку и намеревался перевести разговор совсем в другую плоскость.

Это было на него непохоже. Стив никогда не пытался исцелить свое плохое настроение сексом, он не решал проблемы через постель и не прятался от неприятностей под одеялом. Наверно, это поведение Стива насторожило Тони даже больше, чем брошенный со всей силы шлем.

— Эй, здоровяк, — Тони попытался поделикатнее выпутаться из объятий и, когда ему это удалось, развернулся к Стиву. — Ты только вернулся, не хочешь хотя бы переодеться?

— Раздеться — да, — Стив попытался снова обнять Тони, но тот отступил в сторону. — В чем дело?

— Ты мне скажи, — разговор предстоял сложный, и Тони почему-то казалось, что итог будет не самым радужным. — Ты себя так не ведешь.

— Как? — Стив сложил руки на груди крест-накрест и нахмурился.

— Ты расстроен.

— С чего ты решил?

— Просто знаю. Что случилось на миссии?

Стив сел и на мгновение закрыл лицо руками — и, как по щелчку пальцев, высокий и широкоплечий Капитан Америка стал каким-то миниатюрным, словно пытался спрятаться от мира.

— Я нарушил данное тебе обещание, — сказал он и посмотрел на Тони, ожидая его реакции.

— Нет, ты не мог, — Тони отказывался верить в то, что слышал, но сейчас, когда Стив сидел возле рабочего стола и свет от голографических экранов падал на его лицо, стало видно, насколько уставшим он выглядел.

— Прости меня, — Стив встал и, протянув руки, сделал шаг к Тони. — Ты не поверишь, что там случилось. Мы думали, это обыкновенная проверка очередной наводки по Рамлоу, а оказалось, что попали в самое пекло. Его пособники не ожидали, что мы встанем на защиту полицейского участка, и начали стрелять по гражданским. Двадцать восемь человек, Тони, погибли из-за меня…

Тони показалось, что в груди у него разрастается клубок иголок, он попытался растереть его ладонью, но через ткань не очень получалось.

— Я держался до последнего, — продолжил Стив, подойдя ближе — Тони не сдвинулся с места, просто не мог. — Но когда увидел молодую женщину, обнимающую младенца, не выдержал.

Тони смотрел на него и видел, как Стиву было больно. Единственное, с чем тот не мог справиться, это его собственное бессилие и вера в справедливость — черта, которая никогда не исчезнет из Стива Роджерса. И которая определенно его погубит.

— Я перееду в Башню к вечеру, — Тони не слышал собственных слов.

— Пожалуйста, Тони…

— Не надо, — он вышел из мастерской и впервые задумался о том, что же такого важного должно было случиться в будущем, чтобы все происходящее в его жизни сейчас было не напрасным.

Стив не прекратил использовать свою способность. Тони подозревал, что так все и случится и что их разрыв ничего бы не изменил. Только вот теперь он не мог подойти к Стиву и потребовать поберечь себя — они теперь вообще разговаривали исключительно по делам команды и никогда наедине. В глубине души Тони знал, что если бы они остались без посторонних, то не смогли противостоять желанию прикоснуться друг к другу. Тони и так уже несколько раз себя одергивал, напоминая, что теперь он ночует не в комнате Стива на базе, а в Башне.

Стараясь отвлечь себя от мыслей о неизбежном, Тони продолжил собирать информацию о молодых талантах, что помогают простым людям на улицах. Неизбежное страшное будущее уже висело над его головой, и теперь ему казалось, что каждый, кто чуть сильнее, быстрее и выносливее обычного человека, может стать незаменимым защитником планеты.

А еще он подумывал о возобновлении работы железного легиона — конечно, теперь нужно будет заручиться согласием всей команды на эту разработку. Все-таки он вынес для себя некоторые уроки из ситуации с Альтроном.

Попутно пробовал найти Брюса, ждал, когда же объявится Тор, потому что уж слишком давно от него не было вестей...

Ну и конечно же, Тони готовился к худшему, потому что строка о количестве погибших снова исчезла из отчетов.

— Босс, срочное сообщение от оперативной группы, — голос ПЯТНИЦЫ прозвучал очень громко, кажется, даже слишком. — Запрос на базу. Срочная медицинская помощь. Вызов спасателей и пожарных к месту проведения операции.

Тони открыл один глаз и попытался сориентироваться. Он лежал на диване, почему-то не на своем этаже. Одна рука свисала на пол, а ноги почему-то с подлокотника — кажется, Тони просто упал от усталости и сразу же вырубился.

— ПЯТНИЦА, почему ты мне об этом сообщаешь? — Тони сел. — Разве на базе нет дежурных, кто мог бы принять запрос?

— Следую протоколу, — ответила ПЯТНИЦА.

— Какому?

— «Капитан Америка».

Вот оно. Он еще ДЖАРВИСу поручил информировать себя о любых серьезных травмах Стива, полученных в ходе заданий. И совсем забыл, что весь этот багаж распоряжений достался ПЯТНИЦЕ по наследству.

Тони сполз с дивана и отправился на самый верх Башни — нужно было вылететь прямо сейчас, чтобы успеть к прибытию квинджета на базу.

Роуди стоял на посадочной площадке и выглядел очень серьезным. Тони приземлился рядом с ним, выскользнул из брони и, посмотрев на спокойное и безоблачное небо, спросил:

— Что случилось?

— Ты новости смотрел? — Роуди хмурился, а когда он это делал, все  обычно было очень плохо. — Команда все-таки нарвалась на Рамлоу собственной персоной. Его шайка пыталась выкрасть биологически опасный образец из института инфекционных заболеваний в Лагосе.

— И? — Тони очень надеялся, что все закончится на каком-нибудь паршивом биологическом оружии, потому что это была проблема из его лиги и при желании он бы с ней справился.

— При попытке взять Рамлоу сдетонировало взрывное устройство. Пострадали гражданские…

В принципе, дальше Роуди мог и не рассказывать, Тони и так понял, чем кончилось. Но судя по лицу друга, дослушать стоило.

— А Стив, — продолжил Роуди. — Ну ты знаешь про его дар, до сих пор в голове не укладывается… Он хотел помочь, коснулся одного из погибших, но чуда не случилось.

Не остановился. Не послушался. Дотянул до того момента, когда уже нельзя ничего исправить. Если способность перестала работать, значит, Стив перешел черту.

Тони едва на ногах устоял — не мог поверить, что все происходит взаправду и его самый черный кошмар начал сбываться.

— ...Сэм сказал, что местные доктора стабилизировали его, чтобы перевезти можно было, — Роуди продолжал говорить, но Тони уже с трудом понимал, о чем шла речь — он смотрел, как на горизонте появилась маленькая точка, в которой вскоре стали угадываться очертания квинджета.

На посадочную площадку вышла команда медиков, они выкатили носилки…

Тони не стал ждать прибытия команды. Просто не мог. Реальность наваливалась на него со всех сторон, словно крича, что вот оно, настоящее грядущее, сейчас оно случится и превратится в состоявшееся прошлое, и он ничего не может с этим поделать. Нужно смириться, просто позволить ему произойти, вырвать сердце с корнем и не пытаться ничего изменить.

Он залез обратно в броню и взлетел строго вверх, как можно выше, туда за облака, где начал чернеть космос и тишина становилась осязаемой.

Стив был в коме. Именно об этом говорил Роуди, пока Тони изо всех сил держал себя в руках, чтобы не полететь навстречу команде, убедиться, что они везут на базу не труп.

Роуди пытался связаться с ним, потом и Наташа, и даже Сэм, но Тони не желал никого слышать. А что они могли ему сказать? Что Стив выберется, потому что он всегда делал это? Не в этот раз. Попробовали бы подбодрить Тони и попытались бы навязать ему ложную надежду, хотя все и так знали, что это не сработает.

Единственное, что теперь имело смысл — не дать разыграться остальным актам безумной космической оперы, маленький кусочек которой год назад показала Тони Ванда.

Тони смотрел на имена погибших в Лагосе и уже чувствовал, как ООН надевала на него ошейник. Ну или по крайней мере пыталась. Не было никаких сомнений, что король Ваканды сделал бы все возможное, чтобы не оставить гибель своих подданных просто так.

Палата у Стива была просторная, с большим окном и приятными светло-голубыми стенами. А еще тут нашлись очень удобные кресла с высокой спинкой, на которых было так удобно спать, что Тони за последнее время проводил тут каждую ночь ровно с тех пор, как остальные члены команды устали с ним спорить и просить ночевать на нормальной кровати.

Дни же тянулись так медленно и скучно, что Тони просто проваливался в работу с головой, что, собственно, не мешало ему при этом находиться возле Стива. Необязательно было тащить в палату части брони или что-то подобное. У Тони было полно других проектов, которые тоже требовали его внимания. Например, после долгих уговоров он согласился выступить в своей альма-матер в честь открытия Сентябрьского фонда, и теперь нужно было написать речь и подумать, что же такое он хочет представить студентам.

— Очередной умник, который осматривал тебя, сказал что без изменений, — а еще Тони любил обсуждать докторов, которые занимались Стивом. — Я и сам вижу это. Сказал бы он мне то, чего я не знаю. Например, почему ты до сих пор не очнулся. На это они, кстати, лишь разводят руками, мол, все функции мозга в порядке, повреждений нервных тканей нет. По их мнению, ты просто спишь и никак не можешь проснуться. Кажется, они бы и кому тебе не поставили, если бы не знали, что ты в таком состоянии уже две недели.

Иногда Тони делал паузы и смотрел на Стива. Пристально, словно пытался запомнить то, какой он. Ну или отметить для себя мелочи, которые почему-то не замечал раньше. Например, то, как именно пробивалась на лице Стива щетина — Тони поймал себя на мысли, что никогда не видел его небритым. Даже стало интересно, как бы воспринимали Капитана Америку, если бы тот щеголял с бородой.

На шестнадцатый день Тони понял, что изменения есть — правда состояние Стива осталось прежним. Просто в этот день Тони решил, что сядет в другом месте палаты, и когда увидел, как теперь свет падает на Стива, тяжело вздохнул. Идеально подстриженные капитанские виски начали седеть, едва заметно, но этого было достаточно, чтобы понять — все очень плохо.

Очередной доктор с кучей заслуг за плечами покачал головой и ничего вразумительного не сказал. Тони еще раз пожалел, что Брюс сейчас недоступен, потому что уж если кто и смог бы разобраться в том, что творилось в организме Стива, так это он.

А на девятнадцатый день Тони проснулся оттого, что Стив гладил его по голове. Тони выпрямился, жмурясь, чувствуя себя невозможно помятым из-за сна в неудобной позе и не мог поверить своим глазам.

— Я такой идиот, — сказал Стив. Он выглядел так же, как и вчера вечером, когда Тони засыпал, ничего в его облике не изменилось. Разве что голубые глаза Стива на небритом и бледном лице и поседевшие виски добавляли ему возраста, и Тони подумал, что никого красивее он в этой жизни не видел.

— Оба хороши, — ответил Тони, а потом, не сдержав какой-то совершенно иррациональный порыв, произнес: — Давай поженимся?

— Ну почему я должен тебя уговаривать? — с момента, как Тони сделал спонтанное предложение, прошло пару дней, Стива выписали и даже разрешили присутствовать на обсуждении миссий.

— Потому что это плохая идея, — Стив сидел на своей половине кровати, в пижаме и с книгой в руках. Ему, наверно, только очков на кончике носа не хватало для завершения образа. К счастью, со зрением у него проблем не появилось.

— Не может быть, — Тони заполз на матрас и сел рядом со Стивом в позе лотоса. — Я же гений, все мои идеи хорошие.

— Ну я не собираюсь идти к алтарю на… — тут Стив замолчал. Он все еще мирился с тем, что с трудом передвигался и все чаще на инвалидном кресле. Тони его понимал, но не мог ничего с собой поделать. Ему все казалось, что если он не скажет Стиву заветного «да», то не сможет пережить надвигающееся будущее.

— Значит, сделаем так, что никуда идти не придется, — Тони не унимался. — Сидеть будут все гости, никто не будет стоять. Алтарь поставим так, чтобы до него не пришлось добираться. Я обещал Роуди, что упомяну его в своей свадебной речи — не выставляй меня обманщиком.

Стив рассмеялся, отчего проявившиеся на его лице морщинки стали четче.

— Ты неисправим.

— Ну, Стив, давай сделаем это, пока выглядим как ровесники, — Тони показал пальцем на себя. — Я ведь тоже не молодею.

Тони знал все, что мог ему сказать Стив. Каждый аргумент он уже слышал и не по одному разу. Стив не хотел оставлять Тони вдовцом, он считал это слишком жестоко. Отказывался, потому что не хотел, чтобы потом… чтобы потом вокруг Тони шептались и говорили, что он свел Капитана Америку в могилу.

А Тони было плевать. Он изо всех сил хватался за ускользающее время, словно его посадили в песочные часы и маленькие крупинки уже засыпали его по самое горло, и еще немного — и трудно будет дышать. Сейчас, когда один из самых страшных дней в его жизни маячил где-то на горизонте, Тони наконец-то перестал бояться — он знал, что все, что произойдет в ближайшее время, только сильнее сплотит Мстителей. Потому что не могло быть иначе.

— Надо было сделать тебе предложение в тот день, когда я познакомил тебя с Пегги, — сказал вдруг Стив. — Упустил момент.

С той памятной первой встречи в паршивом баре пролетело столько лет, что Тони не решался даже посчитать. За эти годы он успел из продавца смерти стать Мстителем, спасти мир и найти человека, рядом с которым хотелось провести каждую секунду. Тадеус Росс за шесть лет умудрился сменить генеральские погоны на кабинет госсекретаря. В остальном Росс все так же считал угрозой каждого, кто носил маску или был способен разнести Белый дом, хлопнув в ладоши.

— Мистер Старк, большое спасибо, что пришли, — кабинет Росса впечатлял. Наверное. Тони не особо рассматривал интерьер, он сюда не за этим приехал.

— Благодарить будете в конце беседы, — Тони расположился в одном из кресел напротив Росса и спросил: — Так зачем же вы меня пригласили?

Тони как-то привык, что все контакты с военными и правительством проходили через Роуди — он умел слушать и слышать, а самое главное, потом переводить на человеческий.

— Я думаю, вы в курсе, что ситуация вокруг вашей… команды, — с языка Росса явно просилось сорваться другое словечко, вроде «шайки» или «банды», но он, похоже, хорошо контролировал себя. Тони подумал, что Брюс, наверно, высоко оценил бы это, — несколько накалилась. Инцидент в Лагосе стал последней каплей.

— Я смотрю новости, — на самом деле обо всем, что происходило в мире, Тони узнавал от ПЯТНИЦЫ, которая ежедневно делала для него короткую выжимку из самых актуальных событий дня, минуя кучу лапши, что СМИ пытались вешать на уши рядовых граждан.

— Совет безопасности ООН обеспокоен самоуправством Мстителей.

— Собираетесь надеть на нас ошейники и потуже затянуть? — Тони не нравился этот разговор, и он не считал необходимым скрывать это. — Кажется, все и так прекрасно знают, что такие меры не работают.

— Ну зачем же так радикально, — Росс достал откуда-то из стола толстенный документ и протянул его Тони. На титульном листе красовалась надпись «Соковийский договор». — Этот пакт — результат не одного дня работы. Двести семнадцать стран трудились над его разработкой, и на сегодняшний день это единственный вариант, который позволит Мстителям продолжить свою деятельность.

— Замечательно, — Тони положил договор на стол. — А почему вы сразу с ним не поехали на базу? К чему этот разговор?

— Капитан Роджерс, насколько я знаю, сейчас оставил командование Мстителями, — Росс сказал это так, словно во всей этой ситуации, что сложилась вокруг Стива, была какая-то выгода. — Поэтому я обратился к вам. Хотите вы этого или нет, но сейчас вы лидер команды, мистер Старк.

Когда-то Тони считался всего лишь консультантом. Потом стал полноправным членом команды. В какой-то момент он «все оплачивал, проектировал и придавал лаборатории продвинутый вид». А вот теперь Росс говорил ему, что он лидер, и Тони был в ужасе от этого.

— Вы думаете, что они послушают меня и подпишут договор, если я скажу им сделать это? — Тони надеялся, что Росс не настолько наивный.

— Ну было бы неплохо, если бы вы замолвили за меня словечко.

— Это не так работает. Вы зря списываете Ст… капитана Роджерса со счетов — он может и не надевает больше костюм Капитана Америки, но для команды он все еще авторитет. И его мнение насчет этого документа будет иметь существенный вес.

— Ну тогда я готов лично выступить перед Мстителями, представить им договор. Время, мистер Старк, поджимает, и на то, чтобы принять решение, у вас и вашей команды осталось всего несколько дней.

Тони подумал, что нет смысла откладывать визит Росса на базу — хотелось уже поскорее со всем разобраться и переключиться на более приятные занятия.

— Будьте моим гостем, — произнес он. — Можем отправиться хоть сейчас.

Дискуссия была оживленной, а у Тони почему-то разболелась голова. Он слушал, о чем говорили остальные Мстители, и все яснее видел, что если им ограничат свободу, то ни о какой защите планеты речи и быть не могло. Договор связывал им руки — возможно, в локальном масштабе при борьбе с террористами или остатками Гидры это было рационально. Но Тони еще слишком хорошо помнил, чей приказ дал добро на ядерный удар по Манхэттену, и ему почему-то казалось, что история грозила повториться.

Стив же почему-то был гораздо молчаливее, чем Тони ожидал. Может быть, он просто слишком устал за сегодня, и сейчас каждое слово давалось ему нелегко. Ну или он прекрасно понимал, что сила, без какого-либо контроля отпущенная на волю и питаемая пусть и благими намерениями, в конце концов обернется против своего носителя. Этот урок он выучил слишком хорошо, и Тони знал это — в последнее время они часто обсуждали то, что случилось со Стивом.

— Не подпишем — нам его навяжут, — пожалуй, в этом Тони был уверен на все сто. И никто не возразил ему.

— Я теперь уже не боец, так что мне нет смысла даже читать этот документ, — Стив выглядел так, словно ощущал себя лишним. Вообще это Тони настоял на том, чтобы он присутствовал на встрече с Россом, потому что, несмотря ни на слова госсекретаря, ни на факты, Тони не чувствовал себя лидером команды.

Стив посмотрел на телефон и, медленно поднявшись, взялся за трость.

— Я отойду, — он не спеша прошел мимо Роуди и направился не куда-нибудь, а в сторону лестниц. Тони показалось это странным, и он, ничего не сказав, отправился следом за Стивом.

— Ты в порядке? — он поймал Стива уже на лестничной площадке. Тот стоял, держась за перила, и на нем лица не было.

— Да, — Стив явно солгал. Да еще и смахнул рукой выступившие слезы, словно надеялся, что Тони не заметит.

— Стив, — Тони встал рядом, позволил использовать себя в качестве опоры, — что случилось?

— Пегги… ее больше нет.

Тони знал, что Стив наверняка подумал о том, что если бы он так легкомысленно не истратил свой дар, то мог бы дать Пегги еще немного времени.

— Сочувствую твоей утрате, — Тони обнял Стива, и они просто так стояли какое-то время.

Самое ужасное еще предстояло — Тони не знал, как сказать Стиву, что на похороны Пегги тот поехать не сможет. Общественность не должна была видеть Капитана Америку в таком состоянии, да и Тони откровенно боялся, что такой стресс мог только ускорить и без того скоротечное увядание Стива.

Тони никак не мог привыкнуть к кольцу. Хотя казалось бы, что тут такого. Просто он все еще немного не верил, что Стив поддался, что согласился сделать это, пока не стало слишком поздно.

— Что сказала Пеппер?

Теперь, когда они были не просто два парня, влюбленные друг в друга, Тони настаивал на том, чтобы поменять комнату Стива на что-то более серьезное, но потом понял, что никуда им переезжать не нужно. В этой маленькой спальне на базе Мстителей произошло так много хороших событий, что нельзя было просто так отказаться от нее.

— Она немного в шоке, — Тони помог Стиву лечь в постель. — Обиделась, что не пригласили на церемонию, но когда я ей объяснил ситуацию, все поняла.

— Пеппер умница, — день у Стива сегодня был напряженный — очередной доктор с мировым именем пытался решить его проблему и замучил медосмотрами.

— Именно, — Тони обошел кровать и забрался на свою половину.

Наверно, всего пару лет назад он бы не поверил, если бы кто-то сказал, что Тони будет ложиться спать в одно и то же время, вставать по будильнику и жить по часам. Но сейчас все было именно так, хотя иногда на него накатывало жуткое желание бросить все эти режимы дня и проторчать в лаборатории или на линии сборки железного легиона не запланированные два часа, а гораздо больше. Впрочем, такое огромное количество ограничений по времени заставляли его работать усерднее.

Сейчас ему оставалось устроить вечернюю проверку почты и отдать последние распоряжения ПЯТНИЦЕ.

Стив закопошился слева, и Тони боковым зрением заметил, как тот медленно начал пододвигаться поближе, пока не оказался совсем рядом.

— Что ты задумал? — не поднимая глаз с планшета, спросил Тони.

— Да ничего особенного, — Стив наклонился к нему и поцеловал в шею. Получилось щекотно, и Тони внутренне поежился. — Тони.

— Мммм? — Тони повернул голову и, встретившись с взглядом Стива, сразу понял, что у того на уме. — Мы с тобой это обсуждали.

— Если я умираю, это не значит, что ничего не чувствую, — Стив снова припал губами к шее Тони, а затем добрался до подбородка и рта.

Дальше поцелуев и крепких объятий сейчас у них дело не заходило. Тони честно перестраховывался, а Стив даже от таких нехитрых ласк начинал чувствовать себя так, словно бежал марафон. Он задыхался, и тогда вечер обычно заканчивался вызовом дежурных медиков.

Только вот желания быть ближе друг к другу такие проблемы никак не уменьшали. Стоило состоянию Стива хоть чуточку стабилизироваться, он сразу же начинал доставать Тони предложениями, отказать которым иной раз было очень сложно.

— Мы пропустили нашу первую брачную ночь, — пожалуй, Стив выбрал самый железобетонный аргумент. Да и сам Тони уже забыл и про вечернюю почту, и, уж тем более, про сон.

— Ты же понимаешь, что ничего стоящего не получится? — внутри как назло начинало зудеть от желания, словно что-то шептало на ухо и уговаривало не сопротивляться. И Тони поддался — ответил на поцелуй, прижался к Стиву и забрался руками в его волосы.

Пижама местами стала тесной, и хотелось снять, выбраться, раздеться и соприкоснуться кожей, чтобы без преград и препятствий.

— Ну и что мы будем делать? — выдохнул Тони, когда Стив отстранился, чтобы дать себе передышку.

— У меня есть идея, — Стив потянул Тони на себя, лег на спину и сцепил ноги за его спиной.

— Да ты с ума сошел, — не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, что именно предложил Стив. Тони не знал, как на это реагировать — с одной стороны он чувствовал, как только лишь от мысли, яркой картинки, представшей перед глазами, его прошивало возбуждением. А с другой — разум твердил, что стоит поберечь Стива.

— Именно, — Стив смотрел на Тони, почти не моргая. — В тот день, когда увидел тебя.

Тони хотел ответить что-то такое же безумно романтичное, но почему-то решил, что это скорее расстроит Стива и собьет весь настрой.

— Боже, где ты нахватался таких фразочек? В кордебалете?

— Не заговаривай мне зубы, — Тони почувствовал руки Стива у себя в штанах. — Хочу тебя.

Тони подумал, что, наверное, стоит выполнить его желание, раз уж он так настойчиво просил. Тем более, что, быть может, другого такого шанса у них могло и не быть.

— Если ты отпустишь меня… — попросил Тони, и Стив дал ему свободу движений. Как, несмотря на общую слабость, Стив порой все еще был сильнее, оставалось только догадываться.

Тони сполз с кровати и сходил в ванную, прихватив оттуда все самое необходимое. Когда он вернулся в комнату, Стив стягивал с себя футболку и едва не застрял в горловине.

— Вот, — Тони помог ему, а затем стащил со Стива и пижамные штаны вместе с бельем. — Еще не передумал?

Стив покачал головой. Он лежал на кровати, голый, и тяжело дышал, и Тони не мог удержаться, чтобы полюбоваться. Даже вытягивающая жизнь неизвестная хворь едва ли сделала Стива менее прекрасным в глазах Тони.

— Знаешь, ты выглядишь, как серьезный такой профессор — возраст красит тебя, — Тони разделся и, забравшись на постель, устроился у Стива между коленей. — Именно тот самый типаж, в который влюбляются студентки-первокурсницы. Я бы точно втрескался по уши.

Стив улыбнулся и слегка покраснел — хотя, наверно, это было не смущение, просто болезненная бледность.

Тони знал, что долгой подготовки не понадобится — Стив всегда хорошо переносил те разы, когда был принимающей стороной.

— Как? — Тони действовал осторожно, не торопился и пристально наблюдал за лицом Стива — тот почти сразу же закрыл глаза и начал дышать через рот. Стив всегда так делал, и Тони бы соврал, если бы сказал, что это его не заводило.

— Все хорошо.

Стив всегда был узким. Тони входил медленно, придерживая его за бедра, и все еще не отводил взгляда — Стив едва слышно постанывал, вторя каждому движению внутрь, но ничего не говорило о том, что что-то не так. Тони притормозил, дал им обоим секунду времени, чтобы привыкнуть, а затем толкнулся.

— Давай… — выдохнул Стив и посмотрел на Тони — наверно, впервые за долгое время в голубой бездне заплясал огонь, которого Тони не видел уже целую вечность.

Тони послушался. Он прибавил темп, теряя контроль над собой, расплавляясь от жара, заполняющей его до краев нежности, и чувствуя, как его затягивает в синее пламя, которым вновь обжигал его Стив.

Единственное, что сейчас хотелось изменить Тони — позу. Член Стива так и лежал на животе, невозбужденный, и Тони прекрасно знал, что мастурбация тут не сильно поможет.

Оргазм был не очень впечатляющий, но Тони решил, что по-другому и быть не могло — он совершенно разучился получать удовольствие в одиночку.

— Ты как? — спросил он, едва смог продышаться.

— Нормально, — грудь Стива тяжело подымалась, но он выглядел счастливым. — Я тебя люблю.

— И я тебя, — ответил Тони, наклонился к нему и поцеловал.

В какой-то момент Тони возненавидел этот ритмичный писк, которые издавали приборы в палате Стива. Ему все время казалось, они только и делали, что отмеряли, сколько времени им осталось.

В этот раз тут были бежевые стены, и Тони бы вряд ли заметил новый цвет, если бы не Стив — тот сетовал, что белые лилии, стоявшие на столе в углу, сливались со стеной. Тони же едва не выбросил весь букет и не сделал этого лишь потому, что цветы прислала Пеппер.

— Не помешаю? — Наташа заглянула в палату, и Тони кивнул ей. Она прошла внутрь и аккуратно прикрыла за собой дверь, чтобы не разбудить Стива. — Как он?

— Без изменений, — произнес Тони. Последние пару дней казались ему какой-то агонией — он не знал, что делать, хоть и понимал, что все бесполезно и ничего уже не поможет.

— Я пришла сказать, что у меня есть две новости, — Наташа положила руку на плечо Тони и едва заметно сжала — пожалуй, этот скромный жест поддержки оказался лучшим, что сейчас мог себе позволить Тони.

— Хорошая и плохая? — он попытался натянуто улыбнуться, но, судя по лицу Наташи, у него не получилось.

— Они обе хорошие, — она поднесла поближе к Тони еще один стул и села рядом, чтобы можно было говорить шепотом. — Поправки к соглашению приняли единогласно — теперь у нас гораздо больше свободы в действиях.

— Ну хоть что-то, — Тони тяжело вздохнул. Жаль, что Стив этого сейчас не слышал — его бы это точно порадовало. — А вторая новость?

— Брали группу террористов в Бухаресте, — Наташа почему-то стала говорить еще тише. — После задержания я проверяла периметр, искала возможных сообщников, которые могли наблюдать из толпы. Если коротко — я обнаружила Барнса.

Тони не поверил своим ушам. Столько лет было потрачено на поиски Зимнего Солдата, и вот Наташа наткнулась на него во время прогулки.

— Проследила за ним до квартиры. Он меня не заметил, хотя, наверно, даже если и видел, то вряд ли узнал, — Наташа покосилась на Стива, будто проверяя, спит он все еще или нет. — Как только урегулируем все юридические вопросы его статуса в Штатах, попробуем выйти на контакт. Жаль, правда, что Стив в этом уже не поучаствует.

— Ничего, вы справитесь.

— _Мы_ справимся, — поправила его Наташа. — Не списывай себя со счетов из-за Стива. Он тебе этого не простит.

Она встала, вернула стул на место и, улыбнувшись Тони, вышла из палаты. Тони смотрел ей вслед, пытаясь решить для себя, действительно ли стоит уйти в отставку или продолжать спасать мир, несмотря ни на что.

— Она права, — Стив сказал это едва слышно. Тони посмотрел на него и понял, что совершенно не в состоянии сейчас что-либо говорить — ком стоял в горле, так и норовя выдать его чувства.

— Эй, ну что за лицо, — Стив улыбнулся. — Тони, Наташа дело говорит, не вздумай ставить на себе крест.

Тони хватило лишь на то, чтобы протянуть руку и ухватиться за ладонь Стива — пальцы у него были ледяные, как сосульки.

— Я должен тебе кое-что сказать, пока не поздно, — звучало это не очень, и Тони хотел перебить Стива, но не смог. — Насчет Баки. В моем столе на базе я оставил видеосообщение для него — покажете, если он будет достаточно вменяем, чтобы понять. И там же… там же лежит его дело, документы из Гидры. Тони, ты должен прочитать их.

Стив посмотрел на него так, что не оставалось сомнений — информация, которая была в деле Барнса, Тони не понравится.

— Я уверен что ты разберешься с этим, — Стив прикрыл глаза. — Что-то я устал…

И он снова задремал. Тони слушал писк приборов, смотрел на белые лилии и не знал, что ему делать дальше.

 

В четыре часа утра Тони разбудил монотонный сигнал тревоги, исходящий от кардиомонитора.


	8. Эпилог

Тони не мог сосредоточиться. И дело тут было не в том, что он, как обычно, спал, как придется, и работал по двадцать пять часов в сутки. Просто сегодня на базе было слишком много народу, и некоторым из присутствующих следовало повзрослеть.

Не выдержав шума, он добрался до кухни, чтобы увидеть следующую картину — Пьетро пытался отодрать свою ногу, намертво прилипшую к полу благодаря паутине, а Питер висел под потолком.

— Что здесь происходит? — спросил Тони, ожидая, что хоть кто-то ему ответит.

— Ничего, — хором ответили Питер и Пьетро. Тони, если честно, не понимал, как эти двое умудрялись устраивать столько шума, хотя ведь вроде бы даже и не ссорились.

— Я вам в няньки не нанимался, — Тони погрозил пальцем. — Будете плохо себя вести, сдам вас Наташе.

Питер спрыгнул с потолка и принялся выковыривать ногу Пьетро из паутины. Кажется, упоминание Наташи сработало, как и всегда, на все сто.

Воздух возле дивана заискрился, через мгновение посреди комнаты возник портал, и сквозь его мутную, похожую на мелкую рябь на воде поверхность прошли Стрэндж и Барнс. Второй, к удивлению Тони, выглядел вполне себе по-человечески, и во взгляде его появилась осмысленность.

— Принимайте работу, — произнес Стрэндж. Тони подошел к нему и пожал руку.

Спустя пару месяцев после того, как команда оправилась от потери, Тони все-таки прочитал дело Барнса — долго потом унимал гнев, даже пытался у Наташи выведать адрес той квартиры в Бухаресте. Но затем остыл и понял, что не на того человека злость свою направил. Когда Наташа поверила, что Тони больше не желал сводить счеты, то очередным рейсом из Европы привезла Барнса на базу.

Долго разбирались с его юридическим статусом, Тони снова заставил своих адвокатов попотеть, но в этот раз Росс — а кто же еще — остался с носом. Единственное, что они не могли исправить, даже со всеми возможностями Мстителей — излечить разум Барнса. Тот все твердил про какие-то коды, которые делали из него убийцу, и боялся, что рано или поздно появится какой-нибудь бывший агент Гидры, который захочет руками Зимнего Солдата решить свои проблемы.

А потом в один из совершенно обычных дней Тони обнаружил в своем кабинете Стрэнджа. Тот пришел, чтобы сказать о великой угрозе, надвигающейся на Землю, и очень удивился, что Тони уже готовился к этой битве. Между делом разговор зашел про Барнса, и Стрэндж не мог не заинтересоваться медицинской стороной вопроса — попросил о встрече. После беседы с Барнсом спросил разрешения увести его в какой-то там Камар-Тадж, чтобы исцелить с помощью магии. Тони тогда рассмеялся, но веселье его было призвано прежде всего попыткой скрыть собственное негодование и сожаление, что не удалось встретить Стрэнджа раньше.

— Ничего бы не изменилось, — сказал Стрэндж в тот день. — Я бы не смог помочь. Даже Оку Агамотто не под силу подобное.

Легче Тони не стало, но Барнса он отпускал уже спокойнее — теперь чувствовал, что должен помочь ему, просто потому что Стив бы одобрил. Тони вообще многие вещи отныне делал с оглядкой на Стива — не мог иначе.

И вот Барнс вернулся. Как потом показало обследование — абсолютно здоровый, и даже Ванда, взглянув в его разум, больше не видела там пустоту и отчаяние.

— ПЯТНИЦА, сообщи мисс Романофф, что Барнс вернулся, — Тони похлопал Барнса по плечу.

— Если позволите, мне нужно вернуться в Камар-Тадж, — Стрэндж откланялся, пообещал не терять связи и снова прошел через портал. Когда же желтые искры погасли, Тони посмотрел на Барнса и жестом попросил пойти за ним.

Они дошли до кабинета Тони, который раньше принадлежал Стиву — там все осталось по-прежнему, рисунки, расположение предметов и даже альбомы все так же бережно собирали пыль.

— Мне кажется, ему теперь будет лучше у тебя, — Тони взял в руки стоявший возле стены щит Капитана Америки и протянул его Барнсу. — Думаю, Стив бы хотел этого.

Барнс посмотрел на красно-сине-белый диск, поднял взгляд на Тони, как-то печально улыбнулся, и железная рука со звоном коснулась вибраниума.

— Нам предстоит серьезная битва, — Тони посмотрел в окно, на бездонно-синее — как когда-то глаза Стива — небо, взглянул на обручальное кольцо, которое он пообещал себе никогда не снимать, а затем на Барнса, который уже успел продеть сквозь ремни щита живую руку. — Не можем же мы защищать Землю без Капитана Америки?


End file.
